An Infinite Beginning
by EmberAngel17
Summary: I thought about all the faces of the ones I had killed. The innocent victims of the Capitals vengeance. His warm body around me on a snow filled day. His tear stricken face as he said his last goodbye... Then the cannon went off. Rated M for Goriness. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, and it's extremely gory, so if you have a weak stomach this is not the story for you... Take caution before reading, and don't say I didn't warn you :) Hope you like it! Review please! criticism is welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Let the Games Begin<strong>

It stuck the target with full impact, sinking deeply into the bark of the tree, as I reached for another blade pulling it out in mere seconds and throwing it towards my target with perfect aim. I watch it sink into the hilt of my first blade, smiling to myself. I continued one blade after the other as a bead of sweat forms on my brow. The only thing I focus on is my target and the weapons that come and go from my hands. Everything else becomes a dark blue haze as my targets and weapons become clear. I try centering on the task I assigned myself, but every once in a while my thoughts would drift to Kaius and my anger would get the better of me, and before I knew to stop myself I was throwing my blades with such force that they became impossible to release from the fierce grip of the tree bark. As each blade of mine left my hands and reached it's destination with such ease my mind started to recap the events that happened just a few hours ago.

Waking up in the room I recognize all to well as that of my lover, Malakai, I felt at ease here. It was the safest place I knew existed in my life, and I would spend as much time as I can in the warmth of his arms before reluctantly dragging myself out of bed. This morning I was the least willing to get out, knowing what I had waiting for me when I started my training today. I lay in Malakai's arms for what seemed like hours before willing me to get up, knowing it was better to get it over with then wait here and fear what happens.

Malakai groaned in protest, "not yet" he says, eyes still closed but his grip around my waist tightens. I smile and grab his arm, telling him to let go through touch, which is how we know the best way to communicate with each other. The way we have done so since we were determined preteens. He loosens his hold, but refuses to let go as he props himself up on his elbow looking at me with concern that I know all too well.

"Stop" I say in mocked annoyance, lifting his arm off me and getting out from the warmth of the covers and my lovers body. I instantly regret it when I stand up but I continue to get dressed anyway. "He won't try anything" I say going over to the small wall mirror near the door. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the obviously large cut that trails from my left eyebrow to my jaw was healing well, and I could see it was starting to leave a very visible scar. "He better not" Malakai says with a low growl. I roll my eyes; he always has to make things sound worse than they are. "He won't Malakai" I say turning around to face him "He won't lay a finger on me before Reaping day, he's smarter than that" He shakes his head slowly, not tearing his eyes away from mine. "If he touches you again, you're not going to be able to stop me from slowly, and painfully killing him where he stands" he says in a low controlled voice. He was trying to hide the fury in his tone but it was eminent in his eyes.

I walked over to him, lying beside him as he instinctively wraps his arms around me. "That scar reminds me everyday of what he did" he says, his body growing tense under mine. I rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat go from a rapid pace to a slow natural rhythm to my touch. "I'm the one who must wear it for the rest of my days Malakai" I say; trying to keep my voice controlled "and I will never allow him to gift me with another long lasting wound ever again" I said with the intensity of truth that is spoken through my words. He kisses the top of my head softly, "Be safe" He whispers in my ear. The hairs on the nape of my neck stand up from the reaction to his warm breath on my skin. "If he tries anything, use your blade, I will feel much better if I know you're properly armed" he says, reaching across me to grab the blade from the nightstand and handing it to me. I smirk "and when have I ever not carried my blade with me?" I say and the answer is clear in the way he looks at me. I roll my eyes, "one time I leave it here and I never hear the end of it" I say sitting up and turning my back on him. He quickly picks me up and slams me into the bed closing the distance between us. We are so close our noses are touching and I can feel the soft vibration in his chest coming from the growl that escapes his lips. "you would not have that scar if it weren't for you being unarmed, and I would not have had to stitch you back together for you forgetting your blade" he says, his voice so low that only I could hear him, even with no one else in the room with us. "So you will take your blade with you so I don't go completely insane while you are away" His voice shows rage that only the mention of Kaius can bring, but his eyes show worry and concern that I hate more than anything I put there. I kiss him softly on the lips to show my understanding, and he relaxes immediately and places his head on my chest to listen to the steady rhythm of my heartbeat.

It felt like hours lying there in my lovers' arms, feeling completely safe. I sigh as I know it is time to leave, Malakai must know it as well because he tightens his grip on my waist, willing me not to go through his touch. I smile to myself as I sit up and start putting on my hunting boots; I can see him staring at me through the side of my vision.

"What?" I say as I grab a ribbon from the nightstand and tie up my long dark hair as it falls past my shoulders.

"Is he going to make you train today?" he asked getting out of bed and getting dressed, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me from behind. I instinctively lean into him, as he trails his lips across the pale skin of my neck. I shiver in his touch. "Probably, He might not touch me because of the Reaping but that will give him all the reason to destroy me physically for tomorrow." He sighed, and turned me around to face him. He tilted my chin so I was meeting his gaze; it was like swimming in an ocean when I looked into the Light blues of his eyes. "You are my life Ebony Aspen Morella, and you will remain a constant part in it even after the Games, you understand me?" He said, gazing into my green eyes with such intensity I could have sworn I was shaking with pride.

"Now look who's being bossy" I said with a smile, kissing him softly and then heading out of his room. He could always open up to me, I knew how he felt, even though he never said that he actually loved me; and he knew how I felt, even though I've never told him. There's a certain amount of affection you can give your lover if you're being trained to be in the Games. Not like you can't open up and say how you feel, you just feel weak and incapable if you do.

I walked towards the Gym of the Training Academy Malakai and I call our home. When children are born in District two their parents have the choice to send them to the Training Academy when they turn four, or in special cases—like Malakai and myself—from birth. I was an orphan at birth, but instead of my teenage mother putting me in an orphanage where I would have grown up weak and spineless like the rest of the orphans in district two, she made the only decision she has ever made on my half and put me in the Training Academy.

I don't know who she is, but I know when I enter the Games and she watches me on the big screen winning, and gaining the supreme pleasure of being one of the most respected people—not only in district two—but in all the districts, she'll be proud. Even though she abandoned me at birth I must give her credit, she made my life what it is today, and I will always thank her for that. I also have this strange want to make her proud, and maybe when I win, she'll find me and I'll finally be able to see my mother.

I was interrupted from my reverie when I heard yelling coming from the gym. I knew who both those voices came from. I sneak up close to the two double doors to the gym and eavesdrop on the argument.

"You spineless worm, Stand up and fight back!" I knew that voice. It was Kaius, and he was obviously not pleased with whomever he was training.

"I can't…" That was Brindon, the district two boy that was suppose to volunteer with me for the Games. He sounded shattered, and broken. What did Kaius do to him?

"You don't belong in the Games! You're a disgrace to district two! You are a disgrace to your family!" I could tell Kaius was getting heated; his voice kept rising with every breath he took. I rolled my eyes. If this Brindon kid doesn't die from Kaius's hands, he'll die from mine for leaving Kaius so angry before my scheduled training session.

"Get out of my gym you pathetic maggot! You will receive your punishment later!" Kaius said. I could hear Brindon whimper as he stood. I paid attention to the rhythm of his footsteps as he made his way to the only Gym entrance/exit door. I swung the door open just as he was about to open it himself and it hit him square in the face, causing him to fall down with a grunt of pain. I smiled and leaned over him, anger filling the contours of my face. "Just because you're from district two doesn't mean you're on my good side, you better watch your back when you enter that arena" I said leaning into him and whispering in his ear "because my blade is going to be sticking out of it" I smirked and flicked the crooked arch of his broken nose. When he winced in pain I smiled from the pleasure of it and stepped over him, walking towards the sweating, and angry body of my mentor.

He looked me up and down with a smirk on his face. The way he looked at me was unlike the way he looked at any of the other trainees. He looked at me like I was a prize he just won. It made me uneasy and very pissed. I wish I could slice the look off his face with one flick of my wrist.

I stepped inside the ring and began to stretch. I knew he was going to be hard on me—just like he was with Brindon—but that's the difference between him and me. I won't let Kaius step all over me, just like Brindon would.

"So Morella, you get a good night sleep?" Kaius asked adjusting his fighting gloves; I just shrugged, no matter what I had to say he wasn't going to change what was going to happen in the next hour.

He laughed and ducked down into a fighting crouch, I mimicked his moves. We looked like two crouching tigers ready to hunt down its prey. We circled each other, both not daring to blink; knowing in that one second where your eyes go black you can end up on the floor with a broken nose and busted lip.

It seemed like hours went by, both of us not daring to make the first move, knowing the other will be prepared for that and get the first hit in. It's like a prize for district two tributes to gain the advantage when they go after their prey, it's like you can hear the audience cheering you on as you slaughter your victims.

I was interrupted from my train of thought by Kaius lunging towards me. I dodged him quickly and that's when I knew the fight has officially started. He regained his composure within seconds and he threw in a punch to my nose that I dodged quickly. counteracting his attack—stretching out my hand like it was one of my blades—and piercing the back of his neck, where his shoulder meets and paralyzing him for a few seconds. I did a backwards flip so I was the farthest away from him I can get and crouched down again, waiting for his seconds attack.

He laughed as he stood up, stretching out his neck so he can regain some control—most likely it's still numb—and he looked at me, crouching down as well.

"I've changed my mind" He said, as we circled each other once more. "Oh yeah? What about?" I asked, not really paying much attention to the words coming out of his mouth. Kaius has been known to use communication as a key of distraction. This is also how he won his Games, because his brute strength and excellent weapon skills weren't good enough.

"I'm not sending Brindon in for the Games this year" he said a slight smile on his face. I knew this should mean something to me, but who cares? If Brindon won't be in this years' Hunger Games then someone else will and I will kill them as instantly as I was going to kill Brindon. I thought I should amuse Kaius anyway; I don't really feel like pissing him off today. "So who are you planning on sending instead?" I asked, eyeing the way he takes his steps, so easily, like he knows exactly where to step, exactly where to go seconds before I even do. He's so incredibly built as well. I think it should be illegal to be as built as he is. I know Malakai can take him out with a single punch; he's just as big as he is, and he's faster and knows exactly what he's doing.

Just then he stands up straight, and looks me straight in the eyes. You can see his shoulder length black hair falling down in glorious waves, again with the perfection. I think it's down right wrong to have a guy have better looking hair then a girl. It's just really unnatural and a little too feminine. He clears his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden topic. That's when I decide to pay attention to him. Kaius doesn't get uncomfortable, with anything. What was he planning on telling me?

I straighten my back, looking at his face, trying to figure out the emotion behind it. But like always all I see is boredom. Kaius has always been the one to mask he's emotions through the way sets his face. "I'm sending Malakai in."

My heart stopped. He's sending my lover in the Games that I'm supposed to be in as well. Is this amusement to him! To sit and watch two lovers fight to the death? He doesn't belong in district two he belongs in the Capitol, where the perky, annoying, people who dress from the colors of the rainbow have their fun. Who started the Games in the first place!

I back away from him shaking my head in confusion. I could see the smile on his lips without even looking at him. "Please don't do this" I said, stooping down to begging, but I don't care. I just want Malakai away from the Games this year. "Anyone but Malakai" I said my voice cracking a little. Damnit! I hated looking this weak; I hated giving him that satisfaction.

"What about me?" I turned around to see Malakai walking towards the ring. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his obvious muscles and dark blue jeans with his hunting boots. His extreme curly brunette hair was cut short, just enough to run my fingers through.

My breathing grew rapid, I knew I was hyperventilating and I knew if I didn't get it under control soon I was going to have an asthma attack and I refuse to give Kaius that satisfaction.

Malakai immediately noticed my panic and started making his way towards me with concern written all over his face. I shook my head and ran, making a dive—feet first—under the ropes of the ring and ran to the only doors in the Gym. I could hear Malakai and Kaius having a heated discussion but I refused to pay any attention as I slammed into the door and ran down the hall. There were only two places in the Academy I could go to calm down. My lovers' bedroom and where they hold target practice, outside.

I ran out the back double doors of the East wing and walked up the narrow path that leads into the back woods where different targets are set up for students who think they need a little help in free throwing. When I got there, four students—all younger than me by at least four years—were using the targets, throwing various weapons—blades, throwing stars, axes, swords—at the different targets. I cleared my throat and they all stopped what they were doing, looking at me frozen in fear.

Everyone here knew not to mess with me. They knew I didn't care about the punishment, if they tried anything with me I wouldn't hesitate to kill them where they stood; most of the time Malakai tried to keep me in check. I was stubborn and impatient and everyone knew it. I killed a girl for thinking she can beat me in free throwing. One thing you don't try and compete with are me and my blades. After beating her effortlessly, I grabbed a sharp, curved blade—one of my favorites—and sliced her throat open with one clean swipe.

Needless to say I spent the next two weeks locked in the basement cell, with minimal food and water. Only getting out of my cell twice a day to get lashed twenty times and put back in to bleed and endure countless nights of pain. I guess I deserved it. Malakai was none to pleased with me. He could only visit me once a day and that was usually after my second lashing so he can put disinfectant on my wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

This was special treatment for the cells. When you get punished to spend weeks in the cells you're suppose to only be allowed one visitor a week, not counting your mentor. Yet, even though Malakai and I have this burning hatred for Kaius, and he for us, we are his favorites. We are his shining stars, the best he has, and he pushes us over the edge just because of that reason. He was the one who pushed Malakai into visiting me everyday; he was the one who brought down my eighty lashings a day to forty. Even though I hate him—now more than ever—I must admire all he has done for me. Even though right now he's doing the worst possible thing ever, taking away the one thing that keeps me sane in this world.

"Leave now" I said nodding behind me to the path I just came from. They all nodded and dropped the weapon they were working with and left me be. I went over to the blades and picked my favorites, testing their serration before letting out all the stress I had towards Kaius for putting Malakai in my Games, towards Malakai for having so much effect on me, towards the Games for destroying me before even playing. I threw a sharp curved blade at my destination, letting it skin the tree of its bark. Let the Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Any Volunteers?**

* * *

><p>I spent hours in the addictive hands of my blades as they pulled me into their trance. I didn't really realize what time it was when I finally broke free but I knew it was time to get back to the dorms. Malakai is going to want to speak to me. I walked back slowly noticing everyone's eyes on me. So they heard the fabulous news. I rolled my eyes and dared anyone to try anything with me now. They all slunk back into the hallway walls trying to avoid me. I was about to walk into the boys dorms when I caught at the corner of my eye Malakai's figure. I turned fully around to see Malakai, Kaius, Greyti—District two's female mentor—and Avian—The second best girl fighter in the Academy—walking towards the main office. I squinted to make sure I believed what I was seeing and after confirming that was them, I followed.<p>

I walked into the main office building—which was eerily quite—and made my way to the meeting room. I stood outside the door, eavesdropping on any information I could gather before crashing the meeting.

"All I'm saying is Avian is perfectly ready to go in place of Ebony" Malakai's voice broke up the silence, Avian in place of me in the Hunger Games? Are they serious?

"Oh so you're in such a high and mighty position to conclude that I am ready to take your pathetic little girlfriends place in the Games?" I heard something slam up against the nearest wall with a loud bang.

"Watch your mouth little girl!" Malakai said I smiled to myself; he's always standing up for me when I don't need it.

"Enough!" Kaius yelled out "we can't replace Ebony, she's too ready to step back another year" He was walking around the table that sat the other three. "You should have gone last year Malakai" I could see Kaius glaring at him without even having to be in the room. I knew that horrible man too well.

"She needed me during the last games, with losing Sagan and everything" I flinched at the name. Of course he would bring her up, that's the only reason I wouldn't let him go last year, because only a year prior one of my best friends died. She was like an older sister to me. Now I'm going to enter the ninety-forth Hunger Games and take my revenge on every last tribute in that arena. I will not let Avian take that from me.

"That's not the pressing issue here Kaius, were talking about this Hunger Games, don't bring up the past if it's unnecessary" That was the first time Greyti spoke since the meeting started. I can see her now, standing up and taking charge when she realizes this is when she is the most needed.

"Avian you will volunteer in Ebony's place this year and you and Malakai will be the ninety-forth Hunger Games, district two tributes" I burst with anger; they can't do this to me! Not after everything I've been through.

I bust through the doors keeping me hidden, I can see the surprise on everyone's face when they realize I've been listening this entire time. "You won't take this from me! I won't allow it" I said looking at every one of them and resting my eyes on Malakai before leaving the room, slamming the door behind me in a fit of rage. I stalked out of the office building and went towards the girls dorms. Everyone could see how pissed I was so they didn't make eye contact once, and left me alone. I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. I looked around at everything that resembles what I have become since entering the academy from birth.

I screamed out in rage and grabbed the nearest thing I had and threw it across the room. I grabbed picture frames, and threw them at the walls. I grabbed the drawers from my dresser and banged them against the walls, cutting my palms as the wood broke apart in my hands. I heard a knock on my door and I knew automatically who it was. I grabbed a potted plant on my nightstand and threw it at the door.

"Come on love open up" Malakai said knocking again. I groaned and threw my entire dresser to the floor in fury. That's when the locket flew out with it, I whimpered when I knew what it was. I picked it up and curled up against the wall opposite the door. I opened up the locket to find a picture of Sagan and me the day before her Reaping. I remember that day so clearly. She was so excited about it; she was so excited about winning that I was actually jealous of her. She got to go into the Games two years before I was even considered for them. She took the locket with her as her district token, and two days after her killing, when her body was dropped off at the Academy, so was the locket. It is now mine, because she failed the Games, and she failed me.

She was completely prepared when she left. She excelled with swords and hand to hand combat. She wasn't bad at distance combat either. She was perfectly prepared, she was ready.

What she wasn't ready for was the guy from district one turning on her while she was in battle with an experienced fighter from district eight. She lasted five days total. She was down to the last eight. I still remember when the capitol came to the Academy and they interviewed me. I was so sure she was going to win. How foolish I was to believe such a thing.

This year I had a plan. No trust, nobody to hold me back. I would make an alliance with the proper careers until the bottom eight, and then I'm on my own. I can't trust anybody but myself in the Games anyway. I would kill anyone who crossed my path, no regrets. I would come out of the Games a victor. I would come home to Malakai; I wouldn't leave him to grieve like I did for two years. I wouldn't force him to join his Games trying to get revenge instead of going for the win. None of that matters now I guess, his Games are my Games, we go in it together and only one of us comes out a victor, only one.

Just then I heard the door get kicked open, Malakai was standing there looking at me. I wouldn't look at him though; I wouldn't let him see me this weak. A tear fell down my cheek as I clutched the necklace to my chest. How can he look at such weakness? How can he stand me this way?

He walked over to me kneeling down in front of me and he grabbed my chin making me look at him. By now my eyes were red and my cheeks were soaked but he didn't seem to care, all I saw was love in his eyes, unspoken love. That only caused the tears to run down my face in waves. He put one of his arms under my legs and the other cradling my back, picking me up and squishing me to his chest as he made his way out of my room and to his. I knew what he was doing. He was hiding my weakness from the others; he won't let them see me like this. Again he's looking out for me. This time I needed him, but I don't deserve him. I never did.

When I woke up I noticed I was in Malakai's room, that's when all the events from the previous day started flooding back to me. Malakai! I sat up so fast I made myself dizzy; I looked next to me to find the bed empty. Where did he go? I got out of bed and made my way to his dresser. I opened my drawer—the one he let me have after the few nights I spent here—and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a grey tank top. I looked in the mirror and cringed at what I saw. My hair was everywhere and my eyes were puffy and still a little red.

I went into his bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and tried to avoid the mirror at all costs. When I walked out of the bathroom Malakai was sitting on the bed twirling an apple in his hands. When I sat next to him he handed me the apple, and I took it with much appreciation. I didn't realize how starving I was until now. I took a bite of the apple and noticed he was looking at me. I swallowed "I'm sorry about last night" I said looking at my bitten apple so I can avoid eye contact with him. "It was really embarrassing, I'm sorry you had to see me like that" I looked at him for the first time and noticed he was smiling.

"I've seen you break down before" he said grabbing my free hand "for weeks at one point" He said twining his fingers into mine. I knew what he was talking about; after Sagan died I spent weeks crying in anger, and in sorrow. He was the only one to see it though; I wouldn't let anyone else see me that weak. They knew how torn I was over it, but all they saw was me taking my anger out on the poor victim Kaius decided to put in the ring with me that week. I made sure everyone knew not to mess with me. I made sure everyone knew I was the next district two Victor.

I was interrupted from my recollection by Malakai's lips meeting mine. His lips were rough and dry like his hands but they felt warm, and loving. I open my mouth deepening the kiss, he laid me on his bed and entwined his fingers threw my auburn hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me, his blue eyes gazing into my light green ones. His look was serious, and controlled. "You know I have to volunteer" he said immediately, cutting off any intimate moment we were in the process of. I pushed him off me and jumped off his bed, I was furious. Of course he has to bring this up now, only a few hours before the Reaping.

I looked at him; he looked sad, and desperate. I knew what he's going to be focused on when he gets in that arena. I knew his plan, but how could I stop him? He's too stubborn to stop, and even if I beg him it won't diminish his decision any.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and nodded at him, showing him I understand before leaving the room to go get ready for the Reaping.

The halls were completely empty, everyone was probably in their rooms getting ready for the Reaping, twirling in front of the mirror to look at their pretty dresses, flexing in the mirror to show their strength. Even if they know they won't be in the Games this year that doesn't stop them from looking their best just in case the camera lands on them.

When I got to my room things were boxed up and my ruined dresser was replaced with a new one. That's where Malakai was this morning; cleaning up my room for me. A small smile made its way to my lips. That man was too nice too me, I don't deserve it.

I opened my closet to find my dress hanging on its hanger in the plastic I put it in so it wouldn't get ruined. I'm not particularly a dressy type of girl, but every Reaping you have to dress your best, and since this is my reaping, I have to dress the best to appeal to the Capital.

When I got dressed I looked in the mirror—the only one I didn't break last night—and looked my dress over. I was wearing a tight red dress that went down to my mid-thighs with a V-neck line and red calf high boots that went perfect with the look I was going for, sexy but serious.

I looked at the clock and realized the time went by much faster then I anticipated. I walked out the door and ran right into Malakai who was leaning against my door frame patiently waiting for me. He was much taller than me; he beats me by at least two feet. He's towering close to seven feet tall, well built and toned. While I'm a measly 5'4 and have minimal muscle strength but beat that with my speed.

He smiles at my choice of dress and raises an eyebrow which makes me a little self conscious. I cross my arms over my chest and look up at him "What's that look for?" I say backing away from him a little bit. He just shrugs "Love the dress" he says with a winning smile. I roll my eyes and put my hands on his chest pushing him out of my way and grabbing one of his hands. "Come on Mr. Horny time to go" I said laughing and walking out of the girls' dorm with him in tow.

When we arrive at the Reaping we both step into our rightful places in each row. I stand next to Avian in the sixteen section and Malakai stands next to one of his good friends, Rowan, in the seventeen section before Mayor Trendon—this really tall, skinny moron—took the stand and started the usual speech about how Panem came to be exedra, exedra; I zoned out in the middle. After hearing it for years it gets boring and you eventually learn to tune it out. When Mayor Trendon was finished with his speech the Escort, Coral Fox, took the stage. She was tall and skinny, she had dark crimson red hair, and weird red markings all over her pale body; typical for someone from the Capitol. I rolled my eyes, they disgust me, if it were possible for someone from the Capitol to be put in the Games they'd be my first victim, and I will enjoy every last ounce of the killing.

"This is so exciting!" she said clapping her hands together in obvious enthusiasm "good luck everyone!" She said before walking over to the girls' bowl that has the names of every last female standing before and behind me. Some names are in more than once depending on age and the amount of Tessarea you took the previous years. I never had to take Tessarea, but it doesn't matter how many times my name is in that bowl anyway, if I don't get picked I simply volunteer.

She reached her hand into the bowl mixing the names around a little bit to build suspense, but it's district two, if you get picked and you're not being trained for the Games someone will obviously volunteer for you. "Avian Ausric" She said with a smile, I had to choke in a laugh. That's brilliant! As Avian was making her way up to the stage I was waiting for Coral to say the two words I've been waiting for my entire life. "Any volunteers?" She asked with the continuing smile plastered on her reconstructed face.

"I volunteer!" I said as the fifteen year olds in front of me part so I can get through. I made my way towards the stage with confidence and a smirk on my face. I wanted everyone to see that this is what I want; it's what I've been training for. That I'm prepared to kill, that I'm prepared to win. I pass Avian on the way up there, she rolls her eyes at me and I stare her down, she cringes away and walks back to her spot in the crowd. I grin and make my way up the stage and shake Coral's hand. I make a point of looking disgusted, which is exactly what the audience will be taking in. "And what's your name honey?" She says trying to keep her happy façade under control but being obviously clear she dislikes me already. "Ebony Morella" I said letting go of her hand and stepping to the side winking at the cameras and putting my hands behind my back straightening my posture and looking straight ahead.

"Well congratulations!" She said smiling at me and then making her way over to the boys bowl. She put her hand in making sure to mix them up again before picking out a name. "Stone Kielle" She said grinning and looking out at the crowd. A nervous fourteen year old boy started making his way up to the stage. He looked back and made eye contact with Malakai. By now everyone knew he was volunteering, he just nodded at the boy to continue walking. The boy gulped and started up the steps of the stage. "Any volunteers?" She asked looking out at the crowd expecting what was to come. "I volunteer!" Malakai said making his way past the crowd of kids, his face was hard, and his shoulders high. I was going for the: I-dare-you-to-fuck-with-me look and he was evidently going for the: you-fuck-with-me-you-die look. They were both successful in the end.

Stone let out a sigh of relief as he jogged back to his section, Malakai walked passed him not even noticing his presence as he stepped on stage. He shook Coral's hand; you could see her wince at the power behind his shake. "And your name is?" she asked when he loosened a little bit. "Malakai Slate" He said as he let go of her hands and looked at the camera. His face was hard, and controlled, tributes are sure to be terrified of him in the arena. He took a step to the side so he was standing to the right of me, he took the same stance as me and we were both looking out into the crowd, looking deadly, dangerous, and prepared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your district two tributes!" She said with a squeal of excitement before we were trying to be ushered off the stage by very annoyed and impatient Peacekeepers. One glare from Malakai stopped them and we both stepped off the stage, satisfied and completely in control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Capital delicacies**

* * *

><p>We were escorted into District two's Justice building. It was the largest, cleanest building in District two. They usually bring the Tributes here to say goodbye to their loved ones, but since neither Malakai nor myself have loved ones to bid farewell to, they told us to wait here until the car came to pick us up and bring us to the train station.<p>

We both sat on plush couches and remained quite—until the Peacekeeper closed the door—before we started talking. "You excited?" Malakai was the first one to speak, but his question caught me off guard. I don't know if I would consider what's happening exciting. I know I've been training for this, but the only thing that has kept me going this long is the desire for revenge. Now that Malakai has joined the Games everything has changed, my purpose has changed.

I looked over at him, he seemed so tense and stiff, is that worry I see in his eyes? No, I shake my head trying to focus. My goal is to send him home, to keep him safe; though, his goals are probably the same for me. Wow, this is going to be tougher than I thought. I ignored his question when I looked over at him, "Nobody can know" I said looking into the deep blues of his eyes; he nodded once understanding clear in the way his body relaxed.

Nobody can know about our relationship, if they do they can use that in the arena to their advantage and that can get us both killed.

When the Peacekeeper came in to lead us to our car I stood up feeling completely numb. This will be the last time I set foot in District two, I won't be coming home, but I'll make damn sure Malakai does.

When we got in the car Kaius was there waiting for us. His golden eyes glanced between Malakai and me with amusement. I knew he was enjoying every second of our torture, the sick bastard.

I don't think it would be so tortures if there wasn't only allowed one winner, because I honestly don't mind Malakai coming with me to the Games. I feel better knowing that I have someone I can actually trust there by my side, but knowing I won't get out of them alive isn't very alluring.

When we made it to the station people were instantly around the car, camera's in hand snapping shots before we even opened the door. I put my hand on the handle of the door ready to open it when Kaius's hand covered mine, stopping me. "Keep your face fierce, let them see your strength in the way you present yourself" He said looking at the both of us while he spoke, we both nodded "and whatever you do, don't answer any of their questions, staying mysterious can be an advantage later" When he motioned to open the door, I did, and was immediately greeted with a tremendously bright flash blinding me for an instant. Kaius must have noticed my struggles because he grabbed my arm and started steering me through the crowd. Once I was able to gain some composure I tore my arm from his grip and followed his lead onto the train, Malakai not far behind me.

When we stepped onto the train I was greeted by a loud squealing from Coral who quickly wrapped her skinny little arms around me, I flinched at her touch but she made know move to let go. I heard a low chuckle come from Malakai as she started releasing her grip. When she turned around I smacked Malakai in the chest playfully and we both started laughing. Coral turned around, a huge smile on her face wondering what we were laughing about. We just shook our heads trying to hold in the bubbling laughter that threatened to escape our mouths while she led us into the dining room. In front of us lay various foods from the Capital, from steaming lobster to an assortment of meats ranging from pork to this dark seasoned meat I don't know the name of. There were many vegetables imported from District eleven with different seasonings and spices added to them. My mouth watered, and I didn't realize how famished I was until I saw the assortment of food, it made sense because the only thing I ate in the last two days was a few bites of that apple.

Malakai and I took our seats next to each other, not wanting to sit close to Coral but making sure there was a good amount of space between us. Kaius was the next to enter the room with Greyti following behind him. Kaius took a seat at one end of the table—closest to Malakai—and Greyti took a seat at the end closest to me, Coral sat across from me and Malakai.

Everyone was awkwardly quite for the first few moments while food was being loaded onto plates and mouths were being stuffed with food. After about fifteen minutes Kaius decided to break the silence since he was obviously done stuffing that detestable face of his. "We both decided to train you separately" he said referring to Greyti and himself. Greyti looked up from her plate of food, placing a strand of bleach blonde hair behind ear, her dark grey eyes met mine and I knew she was going to be my mentor.

I didn't really mind Greyti being my mentor, I still remember her Games. It was about five years ago, she was seventeen when she won. She wasn't like the rest of the Careers; she didn't excel at a spear, axe, mace, or even a blade. She was great with a bow though, but her weapon of choice was a whip. She was given a whip about two hours into the games by her sponsors, with it she trapped her victims and tortured them, using the one pocket knife she obtained in the bloodbath. When she returned to District two she was a legend, not only for the way she killed but her refusal to join the Career alliance. She won strictly on her own, without any help, without having to trust anyone, and I respect her greatly for that.

Malakai interrupted my reverie "but we've been training together for years, we know what we can do, what's the point of training separately?" He asked looking between Kaius and Greyti.

"I train differently than Kaius does, yet he has some things he must show you before going into the arena, as I have things to teach Ebony" Greyti said speaking for the first time since lunch began. She took a quick glance in my direction and winked at me before focusing once again on the plate in front of her. Malakai looked very uncomfortable with this, but I placed a tiny hand on his shoulder and he relaxed under my touch.

We sat there for about another half an hour stuffing ourselves with the desert that was sent out to us. It was this cherry pie with light whipped cream and vanilla ice cream on the side; it was all so delicious I couldn't get enough.

When lunch was over and everyone was satisfyingly full Coral led us into the sitting room, where a TV, larger than me, stood. We all sat down around it, Malakai and I taking a seat as far away from each other as we can get. "Oh this is so exciting!" Coral said clapping her hands together just as the TV flickered to life and the replay of the Reapings' started.

In District One a fourteen year old was called, she looked determined and prepared, but when they called for volunteers a Blonde girl named Blossom made her way to the stage. I knew her type, the type of girl that look stunning and you thought would worry about breaking a nail, but really she's a killing machine ready to hunt down her prey. When they called the male tribute, again, a fourteen year old was picked but he was quickly replaced by the Volunteer, Strobe. A burly and toned guy made his way to the stage, he had determination in his eyes, and he was clenching his fists, he wanted to be here, he wanted to kill.

When District two was on the screen next I was stunned by how packed the town square looked. All the kids huddled together in their respective places while their family and friends watched from the sidelines. When Avian was called I smiled again, she should be fuming by now. Once your name is called for the Reaping and someone volunteers for you, your name won't be placed back in the bowl, and you're not allowed to volunteer for future games. When I volunteered the camera zoomed in on my face, I looked fiercer than I was going for which was perfect. When Avian and I exchanged glances the camera caught my unspoken threat. A small smile formed on my lips, it's great for intimidation, which is exactly what I was going for. When they called Stone, you could see the fear in his eyes. The camera's caught the glance between him and Malakai; the audience will be fairly intrigued. Malakai's voice boomed over the crowd, he made his way to the stage, his heavy build and vicious look made him look extremely daunting. I took a glance at Malakai; he seemed very pleased with himself.

When the screen changed and District three came on I tuned it out, I really didn't care about any tributes I won't be allying with. I will soon know them when we arrive at the Capital. When District four flickered onto the screen I focused. Again, there were two volunteers, as always. The girl Mavira had curly black hair and dark eyes, she kept eyeing everyone she passed as she made her way to the stage, she was very perceptive, and that could be good in the long term. When the boy volunteered he wasn't as muscular as Malakai or that Strobe kid, and he seemed sort of arrogant, I rolled my eyes, this kid was going to annoy the hell out of me. I could tell he must be good with a sword or maybe a spear though because his hands look like they can equip a weapon such as those. So we must keep him around, at least as long as he's useful.

I glanced at Malakai when District five showed on the screen, he nodded and I stood up. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day" I said before turning around and leaving them to the Reaping replay.

When I found my room I was in shock. The bed was ten times bigger than mine and Malakai's put together. It was covered in a heavy gold comforter and had huge white and gold pillows that covered most of the top. There was a huge dresser with various drawers and cabinets containing different colored clothing and shoes of all kinds. The walls were painted a light yellow to compare well with the gold comforter on the bed. I shook my head as I made my way to the bed jumping on it and burying my head in the pillows. This was the closest thing I have ever come to luxury and it was amazing. My eyes started weighing down on me as I was laying there and that's when I realized how exhausted I really was.

I reluctantly got up, heading into the bathroom. It was as extraordinary as the room. There was an average sized tub that was next to a shower and there was a separate room where the toilet was held. The room was painted a light blue that matched the light blue tiles that looked hand painted. The sink was made from real silver and the mirror covered an entire wall. I looked at my reflection, wow I looked horrible. I shrugged off my clothes and stepped into the shower trying to adjust the temperature of the water. There were so many buttons in so many varying shapes and sizes I didn't know what to push. After about half an hour of trying yet coming up unsuccessful I gave up and wrapped a towel around myself making my way into my room and looking at another array of buttons on the wall that was suppose to be my help intercom. I rolled my eyes, I need help with the stupid buttons in my shower and when I go to get help there's a whole new mess of buttons I have to figure out, just great.

After working with them for a good fifteen minutes I finally found the one I was looking for and called an Avox in to help me. An Avox is a servant of the Capital who was punished for an illegal crime by getting their tongue forcefully removed from their mouth, so they spend the rest of their hopeless lives serving the greedy scum called the Capital.

When the Avox came in she smiled at me, she had little blond pigtails and bright blue eyes I smiled back and pointed to the bathroom making my way in. "I'm having trouble adjusting the shower" I said pointing to it, she gave an understanding nod and waved me over to it. She proceeded to show me how to use it, adjust the water temperature, the water pressure and how to access the assortment of shampoos and bathing gels. She then made her way to the toilet where she showed me how to flush, access extra toilet paper rolls, and even use the Bidet. I roll my eyes at that, stupid Capital and their fancy butt sprayers. I smiled at her and said thank you, she smiled back and left the room quietly. I made sure she was gone before taking off the towel and stepping into the shower, adjusting the water how I liked it and picking out the scent I liked more out of the shampoo's before selecting it and letting it spray out of the shower head, coating my hair in sweet smelling lotions. When I was finished I stepped out smelling of lavender and strawberries. Not the best combination but I liked both of them and didn't know which one to choose, so I chose both.

After towel drying my hair, I slipped into the towel again and walked into my room. I opened one dresser drawer to find everyday wear; I opened another to find beautiful dresses of all colors and materials. Finally opening the third I found a collection of night gowns, PJ pants and shirts and nighties. I picked out simple red pants with a white matching shirt made out of the same comfortable material as the pants. I threw my hair up, not wanting to deal with it while it's wet and made way back into the bathroom. I used the toilet, being careful to push the correct button to flush, and then I brushed my teeth. I thought about saying goodnight to Malakai before going to bed but there was no point. If were going to keep up this stranger façade we might as well start now.

I walked over to my bed, throwing off all the pillows except one and getting in, relaxing immediately on the soft mattress. I didn't know what time it was before exhaustion took me over but soon I was asleep, dreaming of the games.

I was forcefully awoken by this loud consistent banging coming from my door, I groaned in protest. "Wake up! Breakfast is being served and Greyti wants to discuss strategy with you before we arrive at the Capital" Coral's screeching voice gave me a piercing headache and I made myself get up before she came back. I walked into the bathroom and used the toilet, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair as best I could. I trudged over to the dresser picking out a pair of black skin tight jeans and a red blouse like thing throwing on a pair of boots and left the room.

When I entered the dining room everyone was already there in the same seats they had the previous night. I sat down next to Malakai and piled some pancakes on my plate coating them in this strawberry syrup and adding some extra fresh strawberries and whipped cream to top. I savored the flavors and devoured the plate in minutes, this was unlike any food I've had in District two, and I couldn't help but gorge myself.

When breakfast was over Greyti took me to a separate room, probably trying to get away from Malakai and Kaius who also went into a separate room of their own. She sat down on a soft red plush couch and looked at me. I felt oddly exposed to her gaze and it was very unnerving, but after what felt like hours she finally spoke up.

"Okay, so I know your good with a blade" she said eyeing me "but you got anything else?" She asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity. I snorted; did she really want me to show her everything I got? She noticed my confusion and nodded towards a cupboard filled with an array of weapons from blades to spears. "Try the axe" she said pointing to two targets on the wall behind me. I nodded and grabbed four axes, placing two around my belt and holding the other two. I looked at her from conformation and when she nodded I threw the two in my hands at the targets, they hit the bulls eye right on, and before a second passed I grabbed the remaining two still on my belt and threw them, they landed about two inches from my previous two axes. I turned to face Greyti, she smiled in approval but she wasn't completely taken aback.

"What about a bow or a sling shot?" she asked, I shrugged. I didn't really have much training with them; I basically wanted to stick with blades when I knew they were my favorite to use. I have used a bow before but I have only been able to hit my target from about twenty feet away, and it never even came close to the bulls' eye. She stood up and made her way over to the assortment of weapons picking up a hefty bow that looked to be as long as my arm and handed me the arrows. She aimed the bow at the target and let it go; grabbing one arrow after the other letting them each fly into the target. When a large majority of the arrows were gone she stopped. I looked back at the targets and laughed. She made the arrows in the shape of hair and eyes while two of my axes were used as the teeth. I nodded in obvious astonishment and she put the bow down signaling for me to do the same for the arrows. When I did she walked me over to the plush couch she was sitting on a few minutes ago.

"So you and Malakai's relationship is going to cause problems in the arena" she said, it wasn't even a question, she just stated it as a fact. I shook my head, my face stern. "No we've both been training for these games all our lives, were not going to diminish our chances" I told her matter-of-factly, she nodded but something told me she didn't quite believe me. "Okay, well we'll be arriving at the Capital in just a few hours" she said leaning back with a smile on her face "when we get there you're going to be ushered to your stylists" she chuckled "no matter what they do, let them do it, fighting with them is only going to make things harder than they need to be" I rolled my eyes, I didn't like to be touched, I hated close proximities to people and now I'm no doubt going to have to be naked in front of infuriating Capital people and their atrocious accents. I put my fingers to my temples; I could already feel the headache coming on.

I nodded, and left the room, I needed to rest before I was groomed by the people I detest most in this world. I walked into my room and fell on the bed, I've only been up for a few hours and I was already feeling the fatigue coming on. I pulled the covers over top of me and let my exhaustion over come me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: As bright as the sun**

* * *

><p>I woke up to Malakai shaking me; I sat up instantly putting myself into a position to attack when he lifted his hands up in surrender. "It's okay, I just came to tell you we're at the Capital" Malakai said eyeing me curiously.<p>

"Already?" I said as I looked out the bedroom window, and sure enough we have arrived. I was amazed at how tall the buildings were, they made District Two's justice building look like a measly little house. Every building was shiny and extremely bright, I doubt you'll be able to see the stars at night because of how bright everything was. I turned around to find Malakai sitting on my bed squishing one of the decorative pillows in his hands, I smiled at him; he noticed me staring and looked at me, a smile forming on his lips as well.

"Be nice to your stylists, don't kill them" he said laughing, I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. "I'm not stupid you know?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, obviously displeased with this topic, he just chuckled. "Oh I know, but you don't like to be touched, and you're very stubborn" he said as the train started to stop at the station, he looked at me sadly for a few seconds before he looked behind him, when he was sure there was nobody there he leaned into me kissing my forehead. "Be good" he said and I narrowed my eyes in a glare and pushed hard on his chest, and even though he didn't budge he got the message and left my room quietly.

I sighed and looked around, even though this is luxury to me already, I'm sure it'll only get better from here, that is until I get put in the arena to fight to the death with my lover. I rolled my eyes and left the room, running straight into Greyti on the way out.

"There you are, let's go" she said grabbing my arm and leading the way out of the train. Even with her small figure and tiny hands she had a fierce grip that I'm sure will leave a bruise.

When she led me off the train I was again greeted with endless flashing cameras and thousands of questions, some I couldn't even understand. Greyti's grip didn't lighten up until we were safely in the transportation vehicle. It seemed her; coral and I were the only ones here.

"Where are Malakai and Kaius?" I asked "they're in another car on the way to his stylists, you'll meet up before the opening ceremonies" I groaned, I almost forgot the opening ceremonies, where they dress you up in the skimpiest, most revealing outfits and throw you on a chariot where you're suppose to smile and wave to the crowd who pretty much holds the fate of your life in their glittery hands.

The car ride was pretty quite; the only conversation that was had was me being told—for the third time—not to fight with the stylists. It was really starting to annoy me; did I look like someone who will just lash out at someone because they dressed me in something I don't agree upon? I rolled my eyes; I have more self control than that. Luckily Coral only kept her side of the conversation to a minimum. Saying how excited she was, and how this Hunger Games she has a feeling will be District Two's year. I didn't mind her talking that much; I have a feeling my stylists are going to give me a migraine much worse than the measly headaches Coral gives me.

We arrived in this huge building where I most likely will be spending my next six hours in torture. The ground beneath us inclined into a ramp where we drove down effortlessly and were submerged in a channel. We drove in this tunnel structure for a good minute before the car stopped at a door. Greyti stepped out and I immediately followed when she motioned for me to get out as well. She walked into the room which was this all white hallway where she continued to walk until we were in front of another door. She opened it, holding it open or me to step through; once I did she smiled at me. "Play nice, your stylist will take you from here to your chariot" she said about to close the door but stopped and looked inside "Good luck, you're gonna need it" she said before closing the door behind her.

I sighed and turned around, looking closely at the room I will be enduring fashion torture in for the next few hours. It was this dark red with plush black carpeting, it had a matching plush couch and two identical chairs with a coffee sized table in front. There was a section full of nothing but mirrors, and a chair for the unwilling victim to sit in I'm guessing. I cringed; this is going to be a long day. I walked over to the couch and sat down, not really knowing what to do until my stylist decides to greet me with his presents.

I heard bubbly laughter coming from the door I just came from, I could hear high pitched voices and hands clapping. I bit my lip, please let them be relatively normal.

I was wrong. Three people walked in two girls and a guy laughing and giggling like the funniest thing happened to them on the way in here. They didn't seem to notice my presents so I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all stopped what they were saying mid-sentence and stared at me, it seemed like minutes but it was only seconds before they jumped up and down squealing how happy they were to finally meet me. I winced at their irritating voices and put a fake smile on my lips for their pleasure.

The smallest girl who looked no more than twenty skipped over to me and wrapped her pink colored arms around me. She had red hair and pink skin, the same markings that were on Coral were on her but they were a freakish orange color. She led me over to the other two. "My name's Tianna and this is Remie and Draylen" she said pointing to the other girl with the green pixie colored skin and blue hair, and the guy with the golden hair and silver skin. I wanted to throw up all over them, these people disgust me. They both greeted me with their high pitched hellos; I rolled my eyes and backed a little bit away, but not much so they wouldn't notice. "Uh, is one of you my stylist?" I asked eyeing them carefully; they all busted out laughing like I just said the funniest thing. "Oh no babe, we're your prep team, we have to go through all the essentials before handing you to Mika" The golden boy, Draylen, said before grabbing my arm and leading me into a separate room.

This looked exactly like a bathroom but it was the size of one house in District Two. There was a Jacuzzi sized bathtub in the middle of the room with mirrors on every wall. There was a tiny stool in front of a lighted mirror and stand that held all sorts of supplies from make-up to this weird waxy stuff.

They led me to the tub where the girls proceeded to fill it up, and add these beady like things and some different smelling liquids to it making the water all bubbly. Draylen then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off my clothes, I bit my tongue to stop me from protesting, all he had to do was ask me and I would have taken them off myself. When I was completely exposed they progressed to looking at my body from all angles, making sure my skin was exactly to their liking. Whenever they would find a blemish or something they obviously disliked they would take a tiny needle and poke the spot with it, releasing some weird liquid. Whenever I asked them what it was all they told me is that it will make my skin look absolutely stunning.

When they were finished looking over every inch of my uncovered body they instructed me to get in the bath. This part wasn't so bad, the water was warm and whatever liquids they put in here were amazing, it made my skin so soft and silky to the touch. They washed my hair and conditioned it twice before running cold water over my head rinsing all the shampoo out. They then took little tiny scrub brushes the size of a toothbrush and starting scrubbing every inch of my skin, when they were done my skin felt like it was rubbed raw. When I was told to get out of the bath they put me under this other faucet thing that looked like it belonged in a shower but instead of water it released a warm breeze drying off my hair and body instantly.

Then came the part I was treading most, they instructed me to sit down on that stool where they propped my legs up. Tianna began to remove the hair from my legs with the weird waxy stuff and thin paper strips. The pain from one little pull was unbearable but I stuck it out. Draylen focused on my face and eyebrows, plucking any hair he didn't like and using the wax stuff to shape them the way he wanted. Remie focused on my nails, rubbing this nice lotion stuff on my hands before scraping the tops of my nails with this rough thing she held in her hands, she said it was to make them look healthy and pretty, I think it was to kill any feeling I had left in my fingers.

Once I was pretty much hairless, my eyebrows were less bushy, and my nails glistened to their liking, they rubbed this oil stuff all over my body that made it shine brighter than most buildings in the Capital. Remie and Tianna added glitter to my body as Draylen continued to focus on just my face adding this glittery white eyeliner and placing this gray and black eye shadow to my eyes lids. Once done with my body, the girls proceeded to do my hair, straitening it and then adding some curls making it look more thick and full then I've every had it. They took half of it, grabbing bobby pins and clipping my hair into a bun on the top of my head, letting the other half fall down my back in waves. Draylen then added white lip liner and sparkly lip gloss to my lips, making them glisten.

After they were finished they told me I could put on a light robe, but be careful not to mess up my hair. When I did I caught them looking at me, satisfaction clear in their eyes. They each looked at each other and then together squealed and gave each other high fives admiring their work. They seemed to finish just in time because I heard a door open and when I looked over a man with pearly white hair and a black silk suit walked in. besides his hair and the little gray eyeliner he had on he looked relatively normal, I sighed in relief. The man looked me up and down before turning to my prep team and nodding in approval, they all shrieked with pleasure before each kissing my cheek and leaving the room, leaving me with—who obviously must be my stylist—Mika.

He waved me out of the bathroom and out into the other room where he sat on the plush couch; I took a seat in one of the chairs, not wanting to get too close to him. He ordered some food and tea and waited for an Avox to serve the goods before saying one word to me. "So you're Miss Ebony" he said loading some finger sandwiches and fruit on a plate and handing it to me. I knew he wasn't looking for an answer but I nodded anyway, taking a small bite of my sandwich. "Kaius warned me about you" he said ignoring the food in front of him and focusing on the cup of tea he held instead. I raised an eyebrow, whatever Kaius had to say obviously wasn't good, and the man isn't even my mentor so I don't know why he's telling my stylist anything.

"Oh yeah? What did _Kaius _have to say?" I asked spitting out his name like it was bile on my tongue. Mika smiled, continuing to stir his tea "nothing that I took seriously, you are my tribute" he said putting down his coffee and eyeing me "and I will treat you as any other" he motioned for me to stand, and I did as he instructed, putting my plate down on the table. He led me in front of a group of mirrors turning me around so I was facing him and not the mirrors before telling me to close my eyes. I refused at first but he glared at me and I did as I was told. He came back and slipped a very thin dress over my head, and sipping the back. I was going to open my eyes then but he told me not to, so I continued to stand there feeling very uneasy until he returned. I felt something being placed on my head and when he instructed for me to open my eyes I did, turned around to look in the mirrors in front of me.

I gasped at what I saw, I didn't look like myself, and somehow these people made me look like royalty. I had on a very thin white silk dress that flew down to my feet cascading in all directions; the thing on the top of my head was a white pearl crown that seemed to shimmer in the light. I looked absolutely stunning, but one thing was bothering me.

"Um, what does this have to do with my district?" I asked, obviously nobody from my district has looked this stunning ever, I mean they always look good but nothing to this extent, but being from the District that produces Electricity doesn't really give you much to work with. He just chuckled and pointed to my crown "that's what this is for. Just wait until the opening ceremonies start, you'll know what I'm talking about" He said with a smile, before snapping his fingers and turning back around "Oh, one last thing" He said before coming back with my locket. He clipped it around my neck and when I looked at him through the mirrors reflection he seemed to have grief in his eyes. "You knew her well didn't you?" he asked touching the locket and looking back at me, I nodded "she was like a sister to me" I said turning around when he walked back to the couch sitting down and sipping his tea. "Sagan was one of the best Tributes I was blessed to be the stylist of" he said looking at me but not seeing me "she had such brightness about her, not like other District two tributes" he said, shaking his head "I was so sure she was going to win" he looked down into his tea as I grabbed onto my locket looking back in the mirrors.

He set his cup down and made his way over to me, "well, we best be going, don't want to be late" he said opening the door and ushering me out all thoughts of Sagan diminished for now.

He led me down a series of hallways before stepping onto an elevator; it was like a weird maze through the Capital. The elevator ride was abnormally fast. We stopped in less then a second when the doors swung open revealing a colossal foyer filled with twelve chariots all being led by black and white horses of all sizes. I stepped out to find other Tributes stepping out from an array of elevators to the left and right of me. I saw Malakai in the distance standing next to what I assumed was our chariot. It was pure white, just like my dress and it looked to have the same glittery substance as my skin, what did this have to do with my district? I have no idea. I smiled and walked over to Malakai, he was wearing a light grey silk suit with a white tie, he had eyeliner and white lip liner on just like me, his hair was spiked and the tips were dyed a bright glinting bright white, he also had on a crown, but it was more masculine then mine. When he saw me the awe in his eyes was clearly shown. He looked me up and down admiring what he saw; you could see the pride in his eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning" he said eyeing me up and down, I smirked and nodded to his outfit, "and so do you" I said laughing and he smiled straightening his suit. I decided to look around at my other competitors, each one looked as stunning as the next, and surprisingly not one outfit looked horrible this year, district one was astoundingly striking this year, they wore mostly jewels covering nearly all of their bodies, the girl, blossom, was naturally stunning—like most district one female Tributes—but with the jewels it made her stand out among the crowd. The boy was simply wearing red shorts—the color of rubies—and with the jewels contrasting with the curvature of his muscles, it made him look strong, and gorgeously stunning at the same time. That in and of it's self should get people to fall head over heals for him. If we had competition in the fashion department, it was definitely them. The Capital must have hired new stylists this year; I can already tell this year was going to be especially entertaining for the people of the Capital.

I was interrupted from my reverie by one man calling for everyone to step onto their chariots. Malakai got on first and helped me on, I held the bar in front of me like my life depended on it, and my balance wasn't bad so it wasn't so hard to stay on.

When the chariots started moving forward I can hear the screams from the Capital people outside, when we rode out it was extremely bright and I had to squint before my eyes adjusted to the light. I soon realized it wasn't the light of the sun or even the Capital buildings that blinded me it was Malakai's crown. I looked over at him and I could tell mine was sending off the same glinting light as his. Now I understood what Mika was saying, electricity gives light was darkness is unwanted, we are like the sun. I heard an array of gasps coming from the crowd as everyone watched us, and then out of no where everyone started screaming our names, roses were being thrown, people were trying to break the mounds of Peacekeepers trying to get to us. I smiled and started waving at them; I would blow the occasional kiss and smile when I saw people fighting over who it was to. More and more chariots started immerging from the foyer. We were led to the circle where everyone sat and listened to the Panem anthem and watched the replays on the big screens over the city. There were screams from all around, and while the music played I focused on the replays on one of the big screens.

I saw from third person perspective how striking Malakai and I looked when our crowns let off that magnificent light. It actually looked like we were our own rays of sunlight. We were carrying our own personal sunrays on our heads and we had full control over the darkness. We looked like Gods, and now the Capital is going to want to see us fight like Gods in that arena. No worries, that's doable.

When the anthem was over the chariots started again, and we were led into the training center, where I will be spending my next three days in before the games start. When our chariot stopped we were immediately greeted by Kaius, Greyti, and Coral who lead us into an elevator where Coral pushed the number two and in less than two seconds we arrived at our apartment. In the first room was just a couple of chairs and a couch, the second was the dining room which led to the hallway where the rooms were at. Off to the side of the dining room was a separate room that held a TV, probably where were going to be watching out training scores from. We were told that dinner will be served in about an hour, so I excused myself to go and find my room.

When I did I walked in to find it was two times bigger than the room I had on the train. The bed was big and draped in a bath comforter with black and red pillows decorating the front. The floor was covered in plain white carpet but it was so smooth that it would be comfortable to sleep on the floor too. Just like in the train there sit a dresser with different compartment and drawers filled with an array of clothes and shoes to my picking. I walked into the bathroom and found it to be the exact same size as the room in the train; the bathtub was bugger than before but not as big as the one in the Stylists office. The sink was huge and also a platinum silver, enough to feed my entire district for a week. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room where I stripped off my clothes and proceeded to put on some jean shorts, a light red blouse some flip-flops. I went into the bathroom and scrubbed off as much make-up as I could, by the time I was called to dinner I was satisfied enough with my face and left, not being able to scrub off all the glitter on my face.

When I got to the table everyone was already there, sitting in the same seats they were sitting in on the train. I took my seat next to Malakai as a bowl of this delectable mushroom soup was placed in front of me. I forgot I only had a few bites of that sandwich today at lunch so I was absolutely starved at dinner. I devoured the soup in minutes and a plate piled with three different meats, and some pasta topped with a roasted tomato sauce. As I dug into my meal Kaius spoke up, "Okay, for the next three days starting tomorrow you two will be training, in preparation, not only for the arena but for your personal training sessions with the Game makers where you will show them everything you have, receiving your training scores which will tell you how likely you are to survive in the arena" He said looking between Malakai and myself, I was only half paying attention to him, I already knew what was going to happen from here and I was prepared for anything.

After dinner I refused desert, saying I wasn't feeling well and being dismissed to my room. I took a hot shower letting all the tensions from today wash down the drain with the water. After I was finished I dressed in a simple white night dress, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I laid there for hours trying to let exhaustion overcome me but it never did, so I got out of bed and snuck out into the hall, knocking lightly on Malakai's door and letting myself in. I could tell he was sleeping from his heavy breathing so I crawled into bed next to him, laying my head on his chest and wrapping his arm around my waist, he instinctively tightened his grip and pulled me closer. I smiled and fell asleep in my lovers arms, excited for the next day, to meet my new alliance and show them exactly what Ebony Morella can do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Killer Salmon**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I turned around to find the bed empty, it didn't even look like anyone else was here. I sat up looking for Malakai and saw that I was in my room; I started to wonder if I dreamt sleeping in Malakai's bed last night. I stepped out of bed and my feet greeted the lavish carpet, I grabbed a black silk robe from my bedside and walked into the bathroom brushing my teeth and hair and then changing my clothes. I picked blue skin tight jeans, a black top and black knee high leather boots and left the room.<p>

When I entered the dining room everyone was already there, food already on their plates. I rolled my eyes annoyed; someone could have had the decency to wake me up, isn't that why we keep Coral around anyway?

I sat next to Malakai, ignoring him completely and filled my plate with eggs, sausage and hash browns. He kept trying to get my attention by clearing his throat or nudging my leg under the table but I ignored him. When Kaius and Greyti were finished eating they pushed their plates away and took ours away as well.

"You two need to focus. Now when you get to the training center make sure you focus on weapon training. Don't show them what you're strong at, but don't show them you're weak either." Kaius said, looking at both me and Malakai obviously mentoring both of us. I took a glace at Greyti and could automatically tell she wasn't pleased with Kaius's obvious turn for mentoring dominance. She saw me staring at her and stood up glaring at Kaius.

"When we made the decision to train them separately it was said to stay that way until one of them comes out a victor" she said placing a hand on the back of his chair and one in front of him on the table, she leaned into him so they were eye to eye "and I refuse to have you mentoring Ebony, especially if you suck at it" she said backing away from him and leaving the room, calling for me to follow. I took one last glance at Kaius before following her.

We walked into the sitting room, and I sat down across from her staying completely silent until she can calm herself down enough to speak to me. When she was composed enough to talk she got right down to it.

"Okay when you get into the training center I want you to show them what your best at, I want them to know your not to be messed with" she looked completely serious, I knew she took mentoring seriously but I've never seen her this dedicated.

"But why did Kaius say not to show them what we're strong at?" I asked feeling confused at what I should actually do. She took a deep breath, probably trying to calm herself again after hearing Kaius's name.

"You want them to view you as a threat, but I want you to save everything you have for the Gamemakers, they're the ones that really matter in the end" she said leaning back in her chair "when you get your score, that determines how long you'll last in the arena, and that is when your sponsors come in" She said, I nodded now understanding what she meant "sponsors might not seem important now, but when you're one of the final eight and your resources run low, they come in handy" she said and I bit my lip, now having everything dawn on me at once. I'm going into the arena in less than three days to fight to the death, with my lover by my side.

She told me to mingle with my allies, get to know their strengths if they bother to show them. She also told me to pay close attention to the other Tributes, just because they're not trained doesn't mean their not smart or they won't try everything in their power to survive. When it comes to your life, you realize you can do things you never knew were possible.

When she was done giving me tips on what to do in the training center it was already ten o' clock and we decided to wait until Malakai and Kaius had left before leaving ourselves.

When we stepped into the elevator she pressed the basement button and the elevator inclined, I had to close my eyes to stop my breakfast from making an appearance when the elevator doors swung open. I stepped out and turned back to look at Greyti, she gave me a thumbs up and mouthed good luck before the doors closed.

I turned around and was stopped by a guy in white; I felt a slight pinch on my back where he placed the number two signifying my district before I was sent on my way. Every district was here except eleven, we weren't aloud to begin training until everyone was here so I made my way over to districts one and four who were already talking to Malakai. I walked over to them and they all looked smart, trained, and deadly. I smirked "hey" I said and I heard a chorus of hello's from the group before the two tributes from district eleven show up. I man told us the rules, we were free to use any stations as necessary, but we were to keep to ourselves unless we wanted a sparring partner and nobody is to be hurt.

Once he let us go I joined the girl from district one, Blossom, and the one from district four, Mavira, at the knife throwing station. Blossom was the first one up, she wasn't bad at it, but she didn't have perfect accuracy and she could only throw em' from a couple of yards away. Mavira was the next to go, she was much better then Blossom but she still wasn't perfect. She could throw from a good fifteen yards away and hit the target dummy, but not in lethal spots.

When it was my turn to go they both backed up ready to watch what I had, I stepped up to the station looking through the assortment of knives splayed out on the table in front of me. Each one was dulled appropriately but I chose two curved blades, four throwing stars, and two small throwing knives, placing them in my belt loop, still holding the two curved knives in my hands. I stepped a good fifty yards back and looked around; there were four dummies at the spear throwing station, two at the ax station and three at the mace station behind me. I smiled, 'show them what your good at' I thought to myself 'let them fear you.'

I took a deep breath and threw both of the knives in my hands at two dummies to my left a good hundred yards. They both hit on the right side of the necks of both dummies, but because the knives had the curvature on both blades it sliced through both dummies necks decapitating them, even with their dull cutting edge. I noticed everyone stopped to stare, I smirked. I jumped off my feet, flipping backwards only using leg muscles, my small stature and flexibility to suspend myself in the air; I grabbed two throwing stars and implanted them in two dummies eyes behind me before landing back on my feet. I grabbed the remaining two throwing stars aiming at the two target shots at the bow station; they hit the middle of each before I grabbed the last two small throwing knives. I did a sideways summersault and aimed at both mannequins' at the spear station where Malakai and Strobe were. Both blades landed in the groin region of both dummies, the boys looked at me in awe, but I saw pride in Malakai's eyes.

I grinned and made my way back over to Blossom and Mavira, they both glared at me when I walked up to them. "I'm a little rusty" I said before winking at them and walking over to the sword station. I spent a good half hour with that, learning different tips on how to dodge and then hit my opponent off guard before I made my way to the mace station. I stayed there until we were called to lunch, since I never used a mace before I might as well learn how it's used to I can dodge it if my opponent favorites it in combat.

Lunch was held in a separate room from the training center. A buffet was laid out for the picking and a few tables were set up for us as well. Once I filled my plate with a few sandwiches and some vegetables I looked around the room. On one side there was the two from district six eating alone, and the two younger ones from district nine were sitting together. The girl looked to be twelve, her bright red hair in pigtails down her back; she ate her food in silence along with her district partner. I looked to the other side of the room and found my pack seated at one table quietly talking to one another. I made my way over to them and sat down next to Malakai.

"I'm just saying something's up" Mavira said eyeing the two from district eleven from across the room. I must have sat down in the middle of the conversation "What's going on?" I asked eyeing Mavira and Malakai, both of them looking at the two from eleven.

"Mavira thinks the two from eleven are planning something" her district partner Zarek said leaning back in his chair. I took a glance at the tributes from eleven, where they were sitting a few minutes ago alone now consists of the two from nine. They were talking so quietly I couldn't even hear them. "Does anyone have any idea what that might be?" I asked looking at everyone, all the boys shrugged and Mavira was too focused on the other group she didn't even hear what I asked. I looked to Blossom and she rolled her eyes "isn't it obvious?" she asked looking at everyone, we all just stared back at her blankly, she sighed in frustration "They're trying to make a big enough alliance to take out the only group in these Games that's the only serious threat they have" she said going back to picking at her salad "and I thought that was clear" she mumbled and I looked at Mavira again, who still hasn't swept her eyes from the other group.

"Have you been watching them all day?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich, she nodded and reluctantly turned her eyes away and looked at me. "I've been watching everyone" she said picking at her food "I know everyone's name, strength and weakness" she said biting her lip and looking back at the small group in the corner "at least so far" she said and I turned around to see the two from twelve joining the group. I laughed and everyone at my table stared at me "come on guys look who is joining, look how young they are" I said pointing to them, hoping they notice. Mavira just shook her head "That doesn't matter, the youngest one, Cyri, she has talent" she said referring to the red headed twelve year old, but she wouldn't elaborate on what exactly. I rolled my eyes and focused on the food in front of me, not wanting to continue this conversation.

When lunch was over we were escorted back into the training center to continue our stations. I followed Blossom to the archery station and picked up a bow aiming for one of the two targets. I stayed there for hours listening to the instructors' advice and also Blossoms who can shoot an arrow from one hundred yards away with perfect accuracy. By the time we were told to go back to our floors I was able to shoot from twenty yards away, it's not perfect but it wasn't bad either. I walked to the elevator and waited for Malakai to join me, I pushed the two button and the elevator shot up. We arrived at our apartment in about three seconds; Kaius and Greyti were waiting for us when we stepped out. Kaius grabbed Malakai's arm and whisked him off to another room. A little regret shot through me, I haven't said one word to Malakai all day, and something's telling me that our mentors are trying to keep us apart as much as we are.

Greyti stared after them and wouldn't speak until they were safely in another room. When we heard the door click shut she pounced on me immediately "What did you do?" she asked as I walked into the sitting room and sat down on the plush chair I sat in earlier that day, I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I sat down and folded myself into the chair, tucking my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. "I showed them what I was strong at, what I preferred as my weapon of choice" I said leaning my head back against the chair staring out the window in font of me. "And did they see you as a target?" she asked leaning into me, wanting to know everything. "Well" I said with a smile, turning my head to look at her "They were definitely scared" I said and she smiled and nodded obviously pleased. "Perfect."

After going over every single detail about my training, leaving out the discussion at lunch—I really don't want to go into that right now—she let me go to my room so I could rest before dinner.

I went to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was going to take a shower but I was so exhausted I fell right to sleep. I don't know how long I was out but Coral came knocking on my door screeching that dinner was served. I groaned and looked at the clock, it was six thirty. I unwillingly sat up and trudged to my dresser picking out comfortable cotton blue pants and a white wife beater before leaving the room.

Everyone was already there as I sat down next to Malakai; Avox's surrounded me putting plate after plate of food in front of me. I grabbed some fish with this pink sauce overtop a bed of rice and dug in. Everyone was quiet for a long time enjoying their food before someone spoke up, of course it would be the one person I would prefer to keep quiet.

"So! How'd you two do on your first day of training?" Coral asked with a grin on her face, Malakai swallowed the food he was in the middle of chewing and cleared his throat taking a sip of his drink before speaking "I think it went fairly well" Malakai said looking at Kaius who nodded in response. Still grinning she turned to me "Ebony?" she asked. I looked straight at her my eyes focusing on every crease on her face from her constant smiling, I shrugged and stood up starting to make my way back to my room when a wave of dizziness crashed over me. I grabbed onto an end table to steady myself, I heard a chair skid across the floor from behind me "Ebony?" Malakai asked I could hear the concern in his voice. I took deep breaths trying to gain control over the dizziness and that's when my stomach came up to my throat, I ran to my room and straight into the bathroom and all my stomach contents made a reappearance. When I was finished puking my brains out I leaned back against the wall. I heard a light knock on my bathroom door and then Greyti walked in with a glass of water and a smile on her face. She handed me the water and flushed the toilet sitting on the lid, trying not to laugh. This pissed me off, something serious could be wrong with me which could affect me in the Games and she's laughing? I scowled at her "and what do you thinks so funny?" I snapped, glaring at her. She smiled and shook her head "you were allergic to the fish Ebony" she said biting her lip to keep from laughing "you were too tired to realize you picked salmon, which is something that was on your allergy list" she said handing me a piece of paper that I just now noticed was in her hands "every mentor gets one, so we know what's appropriate to send you in the Games" she said answering my unasked question. I looked at the piece of parchment in front of me and on the top of the list was Salmon. I clicked my tongue and sneered at her "why didn't you tell me when I picked it up?" I asked the clear irritation in my voice. She just shrugged "I didn't notice until you almost passed out and then hightailed out of the room" she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back "run that fast in the arena and nobody is sure to catch you" she said and extended her hand to help me up, I accepted the help and made my way out of the bathroom. "Malakai's going crazy by the way" she said opening my door to step out "get a good nights sleep, tomorrow the Gamemakers will be watching you during training" she said before closing the door and leaving me in peace.

I sighed and stepped back into my bathroom, brushing my teeth thoroughly before stepping I the shower. When I stepped out I smelled of lavender and cinnamon, I dressed in white cotton pants and a red cotton shirt. I sat on my bed debating whether or not to see Malakai when I heard a knock on my door, I told them to come in and when the door opened it revealed Malakai. When he noticed me sitting on the bed completely normal he sighed and scratched the back of his neck leaning against my door.

"Sorry to just barge in like this" he said looking around the room uncomfortable with the awkwardness "just wanted to make sure you were alright" I smiled and nodded signaling that I was completely healthy. He smiled back and then shut the door leaving me again in peace. I groaned and fell down on my bed, this Capital stuff is getting on my last nerve, just put me in the arena already! I sighed and pulled the covers down getting into them and closing my eyes. I dreamt of the Games that night, and the killer that I soon will become.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The pros and cons

I woke up an hour early and went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair using a ribbon to tie up my hair before changing into short jean shorts, a purple tank top and matching purple converse before jogging out of the room. I was completely starving and rejuvenated from yesterday, I was prepared for anything the Capital had in store for me. Bring it on!

I jogged into the dining room to find Greyti sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands, flipping through a magazine. I smiled at her and sat down in my usual seat "hey" I said and she looked up and lifted an eyebrow "you're up early" she said glancing at the clock behind me, I shrugged "I'm in the game" I said with a smile, she laughed and focused on her magazine.

I called an Avox over and ordered a cinnamon bagel with strawberry cream cheese and some chocolate pancakes with extra butter. Greyti looked up from her magazine "Easy on the carbs" she said shaking her head, I shrugged and leaned back in my chair "gotta fatten me up before the Games, don't know how much weight I might lose" I said just as the bagel and cream cheese was placed in front of me. My mouth watered as I took a bite, I ate the entire thing in about three minutes, just as my pancakes were placed in front of me. I dug in just as Malakai and Kaius entered the room, they were both surprised to see me up already and eating. I've never been a morning person, so getting up an hour before I'm really supposed to be is strange.

Coral was the last to make an appearance, and after seeing that I was healthy she clapped in excitement, plates of food were being served out just as I finished my plate. I got bored just watching everyone else eat so I ordered coffee deciding I should try it. Greyti took my cup and added some cream and sugar to it and then handed it make, she told me to mix before drinking. When I was done mixing I took a sip and the taste just enveloped my taste buds, it was magnificent.

After my coffee was all gone it was just about time to leave, Greyti decided we could go first since Kaius was taking his sweet time with his breakfast.

When we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed she quickly said something before the opened again. "make sure you try knot tying today, the rest of your pack wont approve of you using the survival stations but trust me it will come to good use." She said it so fast it was hard to understand exactly what she said but I figured it out. When the doors swung open I was again greeted by the guy in all white, he pinned the number to my back and I walked into the training center. Districts one, four, eight, and ten were already here. I walked over to my allies and talked with them for a little while about nothing unparticular until everyone joined us. When they did the guy told us the rules again and then set us free. I remembered what Greyti said about the Gamemakers watching us and when I looked over there they were clipboards in hand, watching everyone as they trained.

I decided to stick with weapon skills for the first half of the day and then switch over to the survival stations after lunch. I spent about two hours at the swords station, asking Mavira to spar with me. I grabbed a small thin sword that I think would be perfect for my small size and Mavira grabbed a long thin sword. She held it naturally and flicked it through the air with ease and perfection. So this was her weapon of choice. Even though throwing knives is my strength I have experience with a sword from sparring with Malakai so much in the past. We were both evenly match her and I and it was about half an hour before we both called it quits, fatigue taking us over.

I then made my way over to the ax's taking a couple of small throwing axes and aiming them at my targets. I just pretended they were just heavier and bigger versions of one of my blades. Eventually I got used to the weight and hit every one of my targets with perfect accuracy and strength.

By the time I was done and satisfied with my ax throwing lunch was called. I grabbed my food and again sat at the table with the rest of my alliance, this time they all stayed quiet though, Mavira continued to look at the other group just like before.

"We need someone on the inside of that group" she said not taking her eyes off of them, I raised my eyebrow and smirked "and how do you purpose we go about that? Just walk up to them and ask to join their alliance" I said sarcasm dripping off every word, Mavira whipped around to face me. Her gray eyes creasing into slits "No, we'll have to wait until the games start, have one person leave the cornucopia, two others following behind her out of sight, find out where the alliance made camp then tell them the careers felt threatened and tried to off you. Once they let you join, you slip us information every night" she said with a smirk and a head tilt. My eyes widened and I put my hands up to try and grasp what she was saying "wait" I said looking at every one of them "you want _me_ to do this?" I asked them. They all nodded, I turned to look at Malakai who was making it obvious he was trying to stay out of it, "Why me?" I asked talking only to Mavira this time.

"you're the smallest in the group, and from what Malakai said the most quiet and the one who has the best hearing out of all of us" I turned on him, he looked away trying to avoid looking me in the eyes. "Besides" she continued not noticing how distraught I was "you're most likely to survive on your own" she said looking back at the group. I swallowed; did Mavira just give me a compliment? I took a deep breath and counted to ten, I can do this, maybe staying away from Malakai in the arena as much as possible will be best.

"Fine, I'll do it, but on two conditions. One: I can stay for the bloodbath, and two: I can take the things I need with me after we take the cornucopia away from the others" I said looking at everyone this time making sure they know this is the only way I will agree to doing this. They all nodded in complete understanding and we ate in silence for the rest of lunch.

When we were released to train again I made my way over to the survival stations. At least now my pack will understand why I'm over here. I started with knot tying, having trouble at first but then getting the hang of it and eventually going into even harder knots. I spent about an hour there, and when I left I learned how to make a trap to lure my prey in and how to make silent traps. I then decided to go to the poisoness plants station. When I left I learned very little, not having a photographic memory sucks when your trying to remember what certain berries look like. Mental note: stay away from all berries.

After that I went to learn how to make a fire, and after about an hour of rubbing flint on a knife I made smoke, but you had to make sure that the smoke was hot enough to catch fire and then you had to take the pieces of smoking tinder and place them beneath the pile of wood you collected. I finally got it to work, after getting so frustrated I took the knife I was using to help me make the fire and threw it across the room at one of the target dummies. I shrugged off everyone's blank stares and continued. I left that station knowing all too well that if I had to make a fire, the people around me better be on guard.

I learned about camouflage, shelter making and how to make a hunting spear out of simple branches and vine. I got really tired of the survival stations so I walked over to the bow station and again practiced on that for the last couple of hours, when I was finished I could hit my target from about forty yards away. Satisfied with my accomplishments I stepped into the elevator with a smile on my face.

The same questions were asked by Greyti, and I told her the same answers only adding details about my time at the survival stations. We both walked to dinner and I made sure to stay away from fish at all costs. I took a shower and fell into a dreamless sleep that night, very pleased with myself.

I woke the next morning anxious for my private session with the Gamemakers. I don't know what I plan on doing yet but I'm hoping whatever I plan on doing is going to be good enough. I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up with a ribbon. I got dressed in skin tight blue jeans, a tan shirt and tan hunting boots. I wanted to be in something that would be comfortable and good looking at the same time. I ate eggs, sausage and buttered toast for breakfast and couldn't sit still because I was nervous about the private session.

Kaius and Malakai left first, giving Greyti and me some private time to talk about what I planned on doing. "So do you have anything set about what you're going to do for the Gamemakers?" she asked, and I shook my head, she smiled and sat up ushering us towards the elevator doors. "That's okay, barely anyone knows exactly what they're going to do, but let me give you some advice" she said as the doors swung open and she pressed the basement button. "go for what your strong at, use your favorite weapon, and use as much space as you can, show them you're small, fast, and badass" she said with a smile just as the doors swung open, she gave me a thumbs up before the doors closed again. The same guy pinned the number to my back, I seemed to be the last one here so once I was here they let us free.

I stayed at the knife throwing station, focused on that the entire time, but about half an hour before lunch I worked on my dodging techniques, using my flexibility to suspend my small body in the air, doing backwards summersaults and a running jump, curling my body into itself, flipping twice before landing on all fours like a hunting tiger.

When lunch was called everyone stayed quiet and barely said anything, I guess I wasn't the only one nervous. About half an hour they started calling names, Strobe was first, he walked in fists clenched, and ready. I stayed there as Strobe walked out and blossom walked in. Eventually Malakai was called, and fifteen minutes later he walked out and my name was called. I walked passed him and he stopped me, smiling "show them everything you got" he said and I smiled back walking through the training center doors. The Gamemakers were sitting behind a glass wall, decadent food sitting in front of them but I seem to have all of their attention.

I walked over to the blade station, 'pick your favorite weapon' I remembered what Greyti told me and chose five small throwing knives, and six curved blades and I set six dummies in front of me and took many steps back. I was about fifty yards away from them, I took a glance at the Gamemakers and they seemed intrigued. I took a deep breath and grabbed each curved blade between my fingers so I was holding them all. I counted to three inside my head and let them soar, one after another not letting a second come between the time I let the next one fly. Each one I threw I aimed at a specific part of each mannequin. By the time I was finished each dummy was missing some body part, one was missing and arm, the other a leg, another, a head. I looked over at the Gamemakers and each had a smile on their face, and since they didn't dismiss me I had time to do one last thing. I asked them to release five Tracker jackers; each one of them looked at me like I was completely insane but the head Gamemaker nodded in agreement. A man in an all white suit walked in, he had a helmet of protection over his head and he carried a container of five Tracker jackers. I swallowed and he looked at me for confirmation, I nodded at him to open it.

They were crazy at first, not quite understanding where they were or what was happening, but then they caught sight of me and charged. I flipped backwards pushing off the ground with my hands and as I was in the middle of the flip I grabbed two of the small blades throwing them at two of the Tracker jackers before landing back on my feet. They both sliced through them, pinning them on the back wall. The other three didn't lose focus though and kept charging, I ran and flipped off the back wall as all three of them continued flying straight, I landed behind them. I sent two more of my blades at them pinning them to the wall. One more was left and it came at me, I didn't have time to dodge it, so I relied on my flexibility as I bent backwards grabbing my blade and slicing it in half. The wings fluttered a little before it fell to the ground with a thud. I smiled and sent the blade that was still in my hand to the target on the other side of the room, sticking it right on the bulls' eye.

I turned around to look at the Gamemakers; I saw a majority of their mouths were hanging open in astonishment. Some of them actually clapped, I looked to the head Gamemaker and he smiled big and dismissed me. I nodded back and had to contain myself to just walking when I really wanted to run out of the room jumping and screaming in victory.

I walked out, my confidence level high. I stepped onto the elevator and was immediately greeted by Greyti, Coral, Kaius and Malakai all wanting to know what I did and how I think I did. I told them in detail what I did and they all seemed to be extremely impressed with the Tracker jacker idea. I smiled and we ate dinner, I was famished, not eating lunch and then having my private session drained me, but I was way too anxious to see the scores to even care about the fatigue.

We all gathered in the sitting room waiting for the scores to start, I sat next to Malakai, grabbing onto his arm obviously nervous about the scores. I don't really care that were supposed to remain aloof, at this moment I could care less. A slit in the ceiling opened and the T.V. came out, it was the size of the wall. The Panem anthem started playing and then the scores were shown, first the picture, the name of the Tribute, and then the score underneath.

Strobe and Blossom both scored tens, that's not really surprising Strobe with his strength and Blossom with her Bow, it's flawless. Next came district two, I was biting my lip so hard it started bleeding. Malakai's picture popped up on the screen, the number eleven flashing beneath it, we all congratulated him, then my picture popped on screen. It felt like forever until my score came up but it was only a few seconds. A number twelve showed at the bottom of my picture, my jaw dropped open and my eyes got big. Everyone screamed, or in Coral's case, screeched and started jumping up and down. Greyti hugged me and so did Coral, Malakai gave me a huge bear hug, obviously proud of me. Kaius remained the same, no emotion showing on his face as he shook my hand and congratulated me. I was still in shock as we watched the other faces flash on the screen. Both from three got nines, Zarek scored a nine, and Mavira scored an eleven. All from five, six, and seven scored a seven or below. The boy from eight scored a nine and the girl scored an eight. The boy form nine scored a measly six, but the little girl, Cyri, scored an impressive eight, I wonder what she did to intrigue the Gamemakers. The boy from ten scored a nine and the girl scored a ten, what were their impressive talents? Both from eleven, who I found out were twins scored elevens. Mavira was right when she told us they were a threat. The scores ended with the two from twelve scoring nines, and then the Panem anthem played and the screen went black.

There was another chorus of praise before we were sent to bed, seeing as there is a lot to do tomorrow, the interviews were next and then we were being sent into the arena. I went into my room and took a shower, humming softly to myself, excitement taking its toll. I got out and dressed in a red frilly night dress, brushed my teeth and got in bed. Sleep came quickly but what I wasn't expecting was the nightmares.

_ I was in the arena, down to the last six, the twins found out I was lying to them, they were furious. They backed me into a tree all six of them coming at me with weapons, but then this eerie darkness took over, black fog rolled in and I was choking, trying to breathe but every time I tried all that would fill my lungs was that black fog, I climbed a tree, trying to get away from the murky fingers that were trying to drag me under. I made it to the top gasping for air, I looked around, it was dark, I couldn't see my own hand in front of me, and then the anthem played and the faces of the dead flashed in the sky. One by one everyone's face in my fake alliance flickered in the sky, and then it was the face of Mavira, and then Blossom, then Strobe, one by one everyone from my pack was showing in the sky, and then Malakai's face. It was like being lashed over a thousand times, the pain of one face in the sky tore my insides apart, my heart broke and it wasn't like one of those pathetic romance quotes, my heart literally broke, the pain was unbearable._

_ I started hyperventilating, trying to calm myself down; thinking that maybe they made a mistake, or maybe I saw it wrong. But I knew his face anywhere, and suddenly my breath caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe and no matter what I did I couldn't get myself to inhale. I started panicking, and my foot slipped and I was falling, my locket was around my neck, in front of my eyes. I saw it sparkle in the moonlight, and then I connected with the earth._

I woke up gasping for air; I reached for my locket and wrapped my fingers around it. I groaned and laid back down closing my eyes, pros and cons of being the first person ever in history to score a twelve. Pros, I am legend now; even if I don't make it out of that arena alive I will always be remembered. Cons, I am a threat to everyone in the arena, I am now a target.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Controlled and secretive

I woke up having had trouble getting back to sleep after that nightmare so only being able to get a couple more hours of sleep. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and tied my hair into its usual bow. I dressed in comfortable cotton pants a comfortable shirt and some slippers. Might as well be comfortable, seeing as I'll be staying inside most of the day, at least until the interviews.

I walked out into the dining hall and sat down; everyone noticed the bags under my eyes. "Didn't sleep well?" Greyti asked, and I nodded grabbing a plate and filling it with an assortment of fruit "nervous about today?" I shrugged, spreading cream cheese over my bagel and taking a bite.

I didn't eat much of breakfast but that was fine, I just asked for more coffee and it woke me up plenty. Greyti led me into the sitting room where it was time to figure a good way to present myself to the Capital. First we tried sexy and sophisticated, that didn't work for me though; I wasn't the sexy long legged, tan type. I was short, and pale, but I'm sure Blossom won't have a problem pulling that one off. Next we tried innocent and mysterious. Again it didn't work, I might be small but I didn't look innocent, the mysterious part sort of worked but I wasn't playing it good enough. We tried strong and assertive next that just got us both on the floor laughing like crazy. As tiny as I am, strong and assertive just looks really silly. We tried dangerous, threatening, angry, sweet, flirtatious, and even skanky but not one fit me right.

I was lying on the floor playing with the little fabric strands on the carpet, and Greyti was splayed out on the couch when an idea just came to me. I sat up and looked at Greyti "what about controlled and secretive?" I asked, I mean it made since, and it seemed like the perfect way to go for me. I'm serious enough as it is, if I use that and put it into a controlled demeanor, and then when the right question is asked play the silent killer type, that will definitely get the Capital to remember me.

Greyti must have thought the same thing because she immediately started asking me different questions, and I answered them in the most controlled, secretive way I could, it worked perfectly. In less than two seconds she had her cell phone to her ear telling whoever was on the other end the game plan. She hung up and saw my questioning look "that was Mika; he has to come up with the perfect outfit for you to wear to the interviews that match how you present yourself" she said getting up and heading for the door, "oh and by the way, just saying this now, I'm sorry for this" she said leaving the room. My eyebrows creased in confusion, sorry for what? And then I heard her voice.

"Ebony let's go! We have less then an hour to make you lady like before your stylist comes!" Coral screeched, my eyes opened in horror. Greyti walked in with an apologetic smile "you!" I said slitting my eyes and glaring at her. "I'm sorry" she said biting her lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Ebony!" Coral screamed stomping into the room and grabbing my arm yanking me to my feet and dragging me out of the room. I glared at Greyti the entire time and mouthed 'you're dead' before the door slammed shut and I was dragged to my Capital torture.

I spent a good twenty minutes in these horrible six inch heels learning how to walk in them. It took me most of the time just trying not to fall on my face but I eventually got it down. I then spent another twenty minutes of my time learning how to sit appropriately in a dress. I thought there was only sitting with your legs open or crossed but I was very wrong. I learned how to sit with my legs together and my feet tucked under my chair, folding my hands on my lap. Once I mastered that I was forced to learn how to smile and talk at the same time. I thought that was going to be easy but I was very wrong, I give credit to Coral for that one, I honestly don't know how she does it all the time. When she pronounced me 'good enough' I limped out of the room rubbing my jaw and trying to get feeling back in my butt when my prep team lunged at me.

They each screeched at me like it's been so long since we've seen each other, even if it's only been a few days. They shoved me into my room immediately taking action. Tianna and Remie both filled up my tub and added those same weird beads and liquids they did last time. I was about to tell Draylen I can take off my own clothes but of course it was all ready to late and they were now on the floor in a cut up mess. I sighed and was led into the bathroom and practically pushed into the bathtub. I took a calming breath as the beads and lotions moisturized my skin. Draylen began plucking the hairs on my eyebrows, mumbling something about how hairy I am or something. The girls were the ones in charge of my hair, washing it and conditioning it twice before rinsing it in freezing cold water. They then took those toothbrush sized scrub things and started scrubbing at my skin. This time wasn't as bad as the last but I still felt like I was rubbed raw when I stepped out of the tub.

They pushed me onto a drying pad and I was dry in less than three seconds. They pulled a chair up and I immediately knew what was coming up, they pushed me down in the chair and Draylen started working on my hair as Remie did my nails and Tianna waxed off any prickling left on my legs. I was able to take the pain this time, knowing exactly what was coming.

Remie painted my nails black, and added sparkly stuff on them so they glisten in the light, this must be something from my theme at the opening ceremonies. She switched spots with Tianna as she started waxing my arms, and Remie started doing my toe nails.

Draylen was putting a reddish tint in my hair and cutting it into layers down my back, straightening them out after he's done cutting. He even cut bangs that went to my nose and he swept to the side of my face. I have to say I enjoyed the new look.

When they were finished with that they instructed me to stand up where they put that oily stuff all over my body and then added the glitter soon after that. When they were finished and sure it was dry they said I could put on the light robe. They told me to sit back down again where they proceeded to put on make-up. They used liquid black and silver eyeliner and put it on, before putting on a silvery black eye shadow on my eye lids. Draylen just put a clear, sparkly lip gloss on my lips and they backed away admiring their work. They smiled and giggled giving each other high fives before clapping and jumping up and down. I laughed, Capital people might annoy me but I genially liked these three.

I heard clapping come from behind them and Mika stepped into the bathroom, looking at me with a smile. "Wonderful! You made her look lovely" he said and the three unanimously squealed "you may leave" he said and they all nodded, a smile still brightening their face and each of them kissed my cheek and left the room.

He chuckled and left the room, coming in holding a hanger that was connected to a zipped up sack of some sort. It probably holds my outfit. "They are a very cheerful bunch, but you can't deny that their excitement doesn't cheer you up" he said coming around to stand behind my chair. I laughed and nodded "they do cheer me up, except for the constant hair pulling" he just laughed and I heard a zipper fall, I turned around to find a black short pixie like dress, the top was a black corset that connected to this frilly black skirt, that looked to belong to some dark ballerina. It had the same glitter design as my body and nails, I smiled, now this was my kind of dress. I stripped off the robe and stepped into the dress, it only went down to my mid thighs but it was gorgeous. Mika left the room and came in with black knee high leather boots, I smiled he laughed and turned them to the side showing me my name down the side of the boot. My smile grew wider, and I went to get them to out them on but he stopped me and handed me black spider web stockings. I put them on and then strapped on the boots, he fixed my hair a bit and then led me to the full length mirror.

I gleamed when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I looked absolutely stunning. The black made the secretive part of my act noticeable and the way it made me look strong but pixie like made me look controlled and ready. It was the perfect outfit for the way I was presenting myself, and it was the perfect outfit for me. I gave him my praise, and thank you's before leaving the room.

We went down in the elevator and there was a car waiting for us when we made it do the lobby, it took us straight to the building where the interview was being held. When I walked in all the other tributes stared at me, I didn't have time to say anything to them because the Panem anthem started playing and we were all escorted onto the stage, taking seats in the back. District one went before me, Blossom was—not surprisingly—going for flirtatious and skanky, she didn't even have to get dressed up to present that one. I saw that Strobe was going for that deadly and dangerous look, which worked perfect for him. Then it was my turn.

I walked to the front of the stage and sat next to Xanthius Bunderlai, the announcer this year, His hair was the color of gold, along with his skin and the color of his eyes. His smile never failed, "So Ebony, what do you like most about the Capital so far?" he asked and I bit my lip, I always had trouble with this one in the practice interviews. "The wonderful people and possible fans" I said smiling and there were screams coming from everyone in the crowd. Xanthius laughed "oh yes, they are a great group of people" he said and everyone clapped and cheered. "so, how about that twelve, do you want to share with your fans how you got that score?" he asked and I smirked "well if I told you that then it wont be any fun to see it in the arena now would it?" I answered his question with a question, exactly what I was going for. "I guess not" he laughed and the crowd did as well "are you looking forward to the Games starting?" he asked, I smiled this was the question I wanted "Let's just say, the faster I get in that arena, the faster I'll be back on stage talking to you lovely people again" I said and a loud chorus of screaming and applause came from the crowd just as the three minute buzzer went off. "Well thank you Ebony, and good luck!" he said, trying to calm down the roaring crowd "Thank you Xanthius" I practically purred into the microphone as I winked at the audience and turned around to take my seat.

I barely paid attention to the rest of the interviews. Malakai went for strong and lethal; it fit him perfect with his body structure and everything. The boy from district three was going for creepy and dangerous, which the crowd ate up; his girl tribute went for innocent and mysterious. Mavira was going for sweet and dangerous, that was perfect for her. Zarek was going for sexy and deadly; he worked the sexy thing perfectly, deadly? Not so much. I zoned out throughout the rest of the interviews, only coming back to reality when the Panem Anthem played and we were escorted off the stage.

Malakai and I were brought back to the apartment together by our stylists, his stylist was pretty and petite, her name was Star and I liked her very much, she was like Mika, different from the rest of the people in the Capital, sort of normal.

When we got back to the apartments I said goodbye to Mika until tomorrow where he'll escort me to the arena. I took a shower washing as much of the glitter off my body as possible before stepping out, stepping on the dry pad and then dressing in flannel red pants and a black tank top. I stepped into some slippers and patted to the dining room, where everyone was already waiting. I picked at my food feeling anxious for tomorrow; I was finally going into the arena.

I excused myself and went to my bedroom, I lay in bed thinking only of tomorrow, what will the arena be? How many will die during the fight for the cornucopia? Will I be able to trick the other group to accept me? All these thoughts went through my mind as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning excited, I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth and tied my hair up in a bow. I dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt before running out into the dining room. I filled my plate to the rim, continuing to eat even after I was way beyond full. I wanted to stuff myself as much as possible; I needed the sustenance for the bloodbath in the first hour. I drunk two cups of coffee before Mika showed up, he saw my excitement and gave me a weary smile. Greyti walked us to the elevator, Malakai and Star had already gone.

"Now remember, you're good, but you're not invincible, keep your guard up and always be prepared" was the only thing she said before she hugged me and told me good luck before stepping into the elevator and closing the doors. Mika pushed the top button, and the elevator opened up to a flight of stairs, which led to a door which opened up to a helipad.

The hovercraft was already waiting when we got there; I stepped onto the latter and started freaking out. I was frozen, I couldn't move any muscle. Then a lady with a thick syringe showed up beside me "hold on sweetie" she said, if I could roll my eyes right now I would, like I have a choice? She inserted the tracker into my arm and then I was able to move, I stepped onto the hovercraft, Mika following and the doors closed.

We flew for a while over the city before the windows blackened so it wouldn't reveal where we were. The hovercraft landed and we stepped out, we were in an underground tunnel. Mika led the way into this tiny room—called the launch room—with one couch and the platform cylinder that will rise into the arena above me.

Just then an Avox came in holding a wrapped box probably containing my uniform. He handed the box to me and I un-wrapped it. It contained purple leather pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a purple leather jacket. Wow, purple? Are they trying to make it easy to be found? The clothes are suppose to give you some idea of what the climate is going to be like in the arena, so far all I'm getting is that the climate is maybe cold. I know they wouldn't give us anything leather if it was humid, the leather would stick to our skin.

"The leather is water proof; it keeps your skin dry. There's also a hood on your jacket, it's also water proof" Mika said as I slipped on the clothes. Something is telling me water is going to play a big role in this Game, but that's alright, I learned how to swim a long time ago, it was required in the Academy. Once I was done putting on the jacket he handed me black knee high leather boots. I put them on and laced them up, I looked in the mirror, my hair was still up in the bow but I knew when I begin fighting it would come out. I turned to look at Mika, "Is there anything you could possibly do with my hair? I don't want it getting in the way of my fighting" I asked and he smiled and nodded at me gesturing for me to come over.

I sat down and he parted my hair, French braiding each side, he placed both braids on the front of my chest, my bangs fell in my face but that was fine, I can handle them. My hair being braided like this can stop people from using it in hand to hand combat. His phone started ringing and he picked it up, he nodded and mumbled an okay and hung up.

He nodded to the platform and he hugged me before I stepped on. He gave me a thumbs up and said good luck before the cylinder closed around me. It didn't take long until it was lifting off of the ground, for a few seconds it was completely dark, and then the top opened, rain patted my face, and I was in the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: New alliance

When I emerged from the ground the first thing I noticed was the constant rain. I thought the water might be an ocean, where we had to swim to land but it was just a steady sheet of rain. I looked around me as all twenty three other tributes surfaced from the ground. To my left was the small girl from nine, the silver haired boy from three, and the female twin from eleven. On my right was Strobe, the girl from ten, and the girl from twelve. I looked ahead of me to find Malakai, he was staring at me, probably signaling for me to be careful, I nodded at him and he smiled.

Just then I heard a bomb go off, but that wasn't the signal to go. I looked over to find the girl from seven crying, I glance over at the platform beside her to find it scorched and covered in different pieces of the person who once stood there; who obviously knew the landmines would kill him instantly. I guess he wanted to be in control of his own death. I look to the right of the platform to find Mavira already crouched down waiting for the gong to go off, she rolls her eyes in obvious annoyance. Xanthius's voice snapped me back to what I had to focus on, the Cornucopia.

"Ladies and Gentleman let the ninety-forth annual Hunger Games begin!" and then the gong sounded. Before I had time to even think I ran towards the Cornucopia, Blossom and I were the firsts to get there, followed by Malakai and Mavira. I picked up a case of throwing knives and attached a few bowed knives to my belt. I saw a gleam of silver in the corner of my eye and whipped around to find the kid from six sneaking up behind Malakai who was still equipping himself with weapons. I grab one of my blades and hurled it at the boy. It embedded itself into his shoulder, he cried out in pain as he dropped his weapon, Malakai heard him and turned around rounding his sword and decapitating the boy, I smirked.

I turn around to see the girl from ten at the Cornucopia; I look around at my allies. Blossom is on top of the Cornucopia aiming her bow at anyone she finds running away from the massacre, Malakai is in the middle of a brawl with the boy from three, Strobe and Mavira are both working on the two from twelve and Zarek was rolling on the floor with the kid from ten. I rolled my eyes and ran after the girl, I grabbed one of my smaller knives and threw it at her leg, it imbedded in her right calf and she fell. I ran over to her and jumped on her trying to get one of my blades out, but before I could she reached for the blade in her calf without any reaction to the pain, "bitch!" she said as the blade connected with my cheek. I gritted my teeth, not from the pain but from annoyance. Before I had time to recover she sent her fist into my face. I reeled back from the shock, but before I could attack her again the sole of her boot got me in the stomach and she got up and scattered away escaping me and taking my blade with her.

I spit up blood and stood up, now seriously pissed off, I turned around to find the kid from five trying to run away. I ran after him, jumping on him and shoving both my knees into his back, grabbing his hair and plunging my blade into his shoulder feeling the muscles and tendons break under the blade, he screamed out in pain as he fell face first into the ground. I pulled the blade from his shoulder and thrusted it into the back of his neck slicing the vocal cords in his throat cutting off his scream. I kept plunging my knife into his neck multiple times until I heard his spinal cord break. I stood up and wiped his blood off my face looking down at my almost decapitated victim feeling no remorse. I turned around and heard a scream and his district partner ran out of the bushes and tackled me to the ground. She lifted her fist to throw in a punch but I grabbed one of my blades, and just as her fist was coming down I thrusted it into her wrist. A bloodcurdling scream came from her mouth and I used the blade, twisting her wrist and throwing her off me, sitting on top of her. I placed one of my hands on the top of her head and one on the bottom and pulled; I felt the bones snap beneath my grip. Her head went limp under my grasp and I retrieved my blade looking down at the girl "idiot" I said rolling my eyes as I fastened the blade back on my belt.

I could hear strained footsteps making there way over to me; I could automatically tell they weren't from my alliance because they were too shuffled. I heard a grunt and then the whistling of a weapon—I think a spear—being thrown my way. "Ebony!" Malakai's panicked voice instantly warned me of what I knew was coming. I turned around and planted my foot to the right moving over an inch before using my left hand, grabbing the spear out of thin air, whipping back around and throwing it back at the Tribute who sent it. I knew it hit its intended target because not a second after it left my hand there was a scream of pain and the boy from eight fell.

Most of the clearing was empty except for a few stragglers; I looked ahead on the other side of the Cornucopia to see two orange bags bobbing up from the bushes. I didn't take a second to think before I ran catching up to the person fast, I grabbed the back of one of the packs and pulled sending the tribute down with it. I looked down to find the kid from seven—Roswell I think his name was—looking up at me with horror on his face. I grabbed one of my knives but before I could do anything he screamed and tackled me to the ground knocking the blade from my hand. He threw in a few punches before I was done with entertaining him and grabbed a medium sized rock and smashed it into the side of his head. I heard the bones in his skull break, and he fell gasping for breath. I kneeled over him bashing the rock into his face numerous times until he was no longer recognizable with the various gashes on his face and the blood oozing from the open wound on his head, I was sure he was no longer breathing.

I was breathing heavily as I turned around to find Malakai staring at me in complete awe. He smiled when he noticed I was staring at him "now I see why you got that twelve" he said holding out his hand for me to take. I did with much appreciation as we both turned around and walked back to the rest of the pack.

The cannons started going off just as we walked over to meet the rest of them, I counted ten in total, ten gone fourteen to go. When we got there all four of them were surrounding the opening to the Cornucopia, Mavira and Blossom were laughing at Zarek. When I walked up they immediately saw the open gash on my cheek and all laughter abruptly stopped. I smiled, "You all don't gotta stop laughing on my account" I said in mocking sarcasm, Mavira smirked "nice battle wound, I guess you didn't have much luck in narrowing down the tributes did you?" she asked, I just shrugged "I think I did alright" I said, I could tell Zarek wasn't very comfortable with this topic.

"How many did you guys get anyway?" Malakai asked and the girls faces lit up, Strobe smiled and Zarek shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"None" he said, but that doesn't really surprise me, he's just a pretty boy, nothing more. "Two" Mavira and Blossom said in unison, they both gave each other high fives. "One" Strobe said smirking, not at all ashamed about his low number, Malakai laughed "same, they squirm a lot it's hard to get your hands on em'" they both laughed, and then everyone turned to me. I shrugged "four" I said; they all looked at me shocked, except Malakai. I laughed and walked over to the pile of supplies picking up a first aid kit. "What? Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't fight, actually it makes it easier, besides, how'd you think I got that twelve" I said opening the first aid kit but Mavira stopped me.

"No, you want them to think you attained that wound from us, cleaning it wouldn't be believable" she said, Malakai growled grabbing the first aid kit from me so Mavira wouldn't take it.

"She's not going anywhere with a cut that deep, it could get infected" he said grabbing some disinfectant from the kit, but I stopped him.

"She's right, this actually might make it more believable and who knows, they might patch me up when I find them" I said grabbing the largest bag from the pile and emptying out its contents, stuffing the first aid kit in.

"Oh yeah, and what do you plan to do if they don't believe you?" Zarek asked, speaking up for the first time since the kill count. I laughed grabbing some crackers, dried fruit, and bread and placing them in the bag, along with extra weapons, a book about eatable plants, four bottles of water, a sleeping bag and one poison vile.

"That's simple" I said hoisting the bag over my shoulders, grabbing a few more throwing knives, and a pack of throwing stars and fastening them to my belt. "I kill them" I said winking at him, putting the hood over my head stopping the rain from getting my face, and making my way in the general vicinity of the fleeing tributes.

I was stopped by Malakai who grabbed my arm "be careful" he said, looking at me with concern. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out; he chuckled and let me go I smiled at him. "We'll find you either tonight or tomorrow" he said getting serious again "you have great hearing you'll know when were near" I nodded and continued on my way, walking into the shrub, towards my new alliance.

It was hard to take notice of my surroundings with a sheet of rain pouring on top of you, but when I began walking I was able to see that the cornucopia was completely surrounded my a thick rain forest. I rolled my eyes; I think they went a little over board on the rain part of the forest. A thick layer of fog was the only thing that was in my way as I was getting deeper inside, because the layers of trees and vines were shelter from the rain.

I walked about two hours when a huge wave of boredom hit, so I grabbed the eatable plants book from my bag and started looking through it. I passed many plants and nuts as I walked that I could potentially use as food later if the small amount of food I packed doesn't last me. Plus no doubt I have plenty of sponsors willing to send me anything I might need as well.

I kept walking, picking off anything eatable I would come across and tasting it, making a mental note if they were gross or not when I heard shouting ahead of me. I hid behind a tree using that as cover as I put the book back in my bag, taking out two throwing knives. I slowly walked towards the screaming voice, realizing it was coming from a tiny clearing about ten yards in front of me.

I hid my bag in an array of leaves and hid behind a tree, crouching down so I could get a better look at the tribute. The boy from ten, whose name is Taiven, was holding the little girl from nine, Cyri, by the collar and screaming threats at her. I expected to see fear in her eyes but all I saw was annoyance. This little girl is very courageous, I like her already. I stepped out from behind the tree and smiled at him, he scowled and dropped the girl, and she just stared at me in shock.

"Oh come on Taiven, why don't you try and kill someone your own size" I said mockingly, looking at the girl and gesturing for her to run, she nodded and dashed up a tree. "Why don't you just mind your own business Ebony" he said grabbing the axe he had strapped behind his back. "Because eventually my business just gets boring" I said laughing "besides, haven't you heard bullying anyone half your size just means your weak and spineless" I said cocking my head to the side mockingly, "are you weak and spineless?" I said with a giggle, he just got infuriated and charged at me with his axe above his head. I crouched down, knives at the ready, preparing for the attack when he suddenly stopped, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and he fell down face first, just as the cannon went off. I dropped my fighting stance and looked down at his body, there was a tiny dart sticking out of his neck, I looked up to see Cyri in the middle of putting away her dart gun.

I smiled and put away both of my knives, watching the hovercraft take his body away. Cyri scurried down the tree and stood a good fifteen feet away from me, not daring to come any closer. I raised my hands in front of her, showing that I'm unarmed "I'm not gonna hurt you" I said, and she nodded smiling at me. "I'm Cyri" she said grabbing the tiny green bag she carried and stepping closer to me. "Ebony" I said retrieving my bag from the pile of leaves. "That wound looks bad, we should get you to Jessamine" she said grabbing my hand and turning around, heading back into the forest, "Jessamine?" I asked allowing her to pull me. She nodded "she's part of my alliance, we made camp about a mile away from here, in this little clearing, sorta like that one" she said pointing behind us to the clearing we just came from, "but it's a little bit smaller" she let go of my hand and she fell in the lead.

As we walked I watched her carefully, she was very light on her feet, and very alert. I can't help but shake the feeling that she knew Taiven was there, she was hoping to run into him. That produced my next question "why are you out alone?" I asked walking silently behind her, she shrugged "some of us were sent to go hunting, I just decided to hunt a little bigger than your average rabbit" she said with a smug smile, I laughed. This little girl was clever, and obviously brave.

"Why haven't you asked why I'm not with the rest of the careers?" I asked, wondering the answer to this for a while, "I mean you obviously knew who I was back there since you were cautious of me" we slowed down a bit, she was probably getting tired, her little legs can only go so far.

"I didn't think it was necessary to pry, obviously you're not with them, and the Careers aren't known to hunt alone" she said, and I nodded not pressing the matter. I didn't like the fact that every minute I had alone with this girl I was beginning to respect and like her even more. I scowled, 'stick to the plan Ebony, get the job done' I thought. She stopped suddenly, putting a hand up to stop me as well. "Hold on, Sorrel is a little jumpy right now, we lost two of our alliance so if I bring a random career in-" she didn't have to finish the sentence, I knew what she meant. I nodded and she crawled under a tiny whole in this overly crowded bunch of leaves, obviously camouflaged. I sat down by a tree, grabbing a twig and doodling in the dirt, waiting for Cyri to come back.

It seemed like hours but only about fifteen minutes passed by when she came out of the camouflaged hidey and summoned me in. I took a deep breath and made sure to put my hand on my blade, if this is a trick I won't hesitate to let them go.

When I entered the tiny clearing it was dark, I looked up to see that three tree's folded in on themselves, creating this cavern like structure, the only thing they had to do was camouflage there entrance, this was obviously made by the Gamemakers.

I stepped inside to find four eyes staring at me, the bigger one—sorrel—had his sword at the ready, probably a precaution if I tried to do something. The girl next to him, who had a striking resemblance to him, obviously his twin—Jessamine—had a whip in her hand, ready to lash me any second. The other boy, much smaller than Sorrel, who I noticed as Dragon, Cyris' district partner, had a mace at the ready. Cyri just sat on one of the tree branches swinging her legs. I looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow, smirking "use em' or lose em'" I said nodding to their weapons, Dragon and Jessamine lowered theirs but Sorrel remained still.

"How do we know we can trust you?" he asked, spitting the words out with anger and distrust. I tilted my head and looked at him, annoyance clear in my voice "I haven't killed you, have I?" I asked, looking at all three of them. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag, putting my hands up "I wont hurt you, the rest of my alliance felt threatened by my score in training, they tried to off me, I fled with what I have now" I said gesturing to my bag and the weapons on my belt. Sorrel looked between me and my bag trying to decide what to do. He finally sighed and lowered his sword; "sorry" he said putting his hand over his face "it's been a long day" he sat down and leaned his head up against the tree trunk. I shrugged and sat down, very pleased with my acting abilities.

Jessamine dropped her weapon and walked towards me, kneeling down in front of my face, I tensed. At first I didn't understand what she was doing until she grabbed my face in her hands and turned it so she could look at my wound. "Who did this to you?" she asked with concern. She had a maternal tone to her voice that was very soothing. I shrugged, "the careers were _very_ threatened" I said with a forced chuckle, she noticed but didn't say anything.

She nodded to my bag, "is there a first aid kit in there?" she said sitting down in front of me "we have one but it's small and doesn't have what I need to clean this deep of a wound" she turned my face to the other side, examining the scare Kaius gave me. "I'm afraid you might have identical scars" she said as I handed her the bag. She dug through it until she came up with the kit. She looked through it and smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Okay, hold still" she said as she wiped the wound with a damp disinfectant cloth, much harder than I would have imagined you were suppose to, I winced. "Oh sorry, I have to press hard to make sure I get all the dirt and as much bacteria as I can, out" I nodded and she smiled, folding the cloth up and stuffing it back in its wrapper. She rummaged through the kit a little bit more, she puckered her brow and looked at me "this only seems to contain large bandages, I mean I can use one, that's fine, but with it being so close to your eye, I might have to cover it" I immediately shook my head. I can't lose one eye; it will mess up my fighting.

Just then a silver parachute, with a tiny box attached to it fell out of the one small whole in the roof of the tree cave. It landed in my hands; I opened it up to find a cylinder container. I looked at it with misunderstanding. "Oh!" Jessamine said snatching the cylinder from my hand, "you must have a lot of sponsors" she said smiling at the can. "Uh, what is it?" I asked, she just laughed. "It's a spray bandage, I just spray the cut and it's sorta like an invisible force field" she said and I nodded in understanding, she rummaged in the kit a little more before pulling out disinfectant spray, I winced when I saw it. It's the same stuff Malakai had to use on me in the cells, the stuff that stings horribly.

"This might sting a little" she said, spraying it on my cut, I gritted my teeth against the pain. When she was finished she shook the can of spray bandage and sprayed it on my cheek. "Alright, all done" she said with a smile, I smiled gratefully back and she placed the can in the kit. "May I hold this?" she asked referring to the first aid kit, and I nodded. I know nothing about healing, and she seems to know tons so I think she has more use for it anyway.

I leaned my back against a tree when Dragon came over and sat beside me, he had black hair that fell in his eyes and a very young face; he looked no older than fourteen. He reached his hand for my bag and then noticed I was watching him "can I see what you have?" he asked, and I shrugged. The only thing in there I wouldn't want them finding is the small vile of poison, but I slit a tiny hole in the bag and put it in there before I left the Cornucopia, so he wouldn't be able to find it.

He rummaged through it taking out all of its contents and putting them each in separate piles. I soon learned one was food, the second was weapons, and the third was other. When he was done sorting things out he just stared at each pile for a long time, like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. When he was finished he looked at Sorrel "she has enough food that, combined with ours, will last us two, maybe three days at the max" he said and Sorrel nodded, it was obvious he was the leader of this little alliance.

"She also has this book of eatable plants, which can come in great use to us" he said flipping through the pages, "Oh let me see!" Cyri said, speaking for the first time since I got here, she swung off her branch and grabbed the book, climbing back up the tree just as fast as she came down. "she has a few hand grenades, which I wouldn't suggest using unless you want to draw tributes near, and a few hunting knives" he said, picking them up and showing Sorrel, he nodded and gestured to three piles I noticed to be theirs, arranged the same way Dragon arranged my stuff. "How's the water situation?" Sorrel asked. "Her four water bottles combined with our six, can maybe put us at a week tops, but I suggest we find a water source somewhere very soon" Dragon said placing all of my stuff into their pile.

So Sorrel's the leader, Dragons the brain, Jessamine's the healer, and Cyri's the hunter. I smiled, I guess that makes me the killer, I tilted my head back trying to suppress a laugh. Welcome to my new alliance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The toxic sip

I stand up and stretch, we must have just been sitting in silence for the past hour, I roll my eyes as I walk over to the piles of food, weapons, and survival equipment, I pick up a bottle of water and begin to leave the little tree cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sorrel said speaking for the first time for over an hour, I growled and glared at him "going for a walk, you mind?" I said, anger dripping off every word. He just laughed "you're not going anywhere, this isn't the Career pack, you stay hidden or get killed" he said challenging me with his eyes, I chuckled with no humor, "you obviously have no idea who I really am" I shook my head and crawled out of the cover of trees "I'll be back by the time they show the death count" I said leaving the safety of the tree cave.

I walked a good ten minutes before I just got tired of the annoying rustling, I groaned and turned around looking up at the tree in front of me. "Just because Sorrel sent you, doesn't mean you have to annoy me the entire time!" I screamed and I heard some more rustling, and then a giggle and Cyri jumped down from the tree and landed right on her feet. Her cheeks were flushed and almost the same color as her shoulder length red hair. Her green eyes stood out most out of all of her features, she laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "sorry, I guess I gotta work on staying quiet when I'm in the trees huh?" she said, and I rolled my eyes and turned around, continuing to walk.

She followed without any complaints, she was as quiet as I was—when she was on the ground—and it kind of impressed me, not even the most trained tributes can learn to be quiet on their feet.

We walked a good fifteen minutes before I heard a silent rivulet just ahead and pushed through a few leaves until we came across a steady stream. The rain seems to have increased in flow, the water rippled where the rain connected with it. I watched the water carefully as Cyri went to go investigate how clean it was. "We might want to use the iodine, just in case" she said taking my now empty water bottle and filling it up. "I'll take this back to Dragon and he'll clean it, I don't have the iodine with me" she said, but my eyes were still focused on the water, something was off. The Gamemakers are planning something, I could tell.

"Come on" I said backing away and heading back into the forest, "the death recap should be playing soon" I said as she nodded and followed. I took one last look at the rippling stream before shaking my head and heading back to camp.

We arrive at camp just in time to see the death recap, when we walked up to the entrance of the cave-like structure, Dragon, Sorrel, and Jessamine were already sitting outside peering up at the sky as the anthem began to play and the Capital seal shown in the sky. The first face to show was the girl from three, then both from five, six and seven, the boy from eight, Taiven, and then both from twelve. The Capital seal glowed in the sky and then all went dark.

Sorrel sighed and ducked his head down, "rest in piece Lucaine and Elara" he said referring to the two from twelve, looking up at the sky "see you soon" a half smile made its way to his lips before he ducked back inside. I looked at his retreating back with a questioning look.

"Ignore him" Jessamine said looking at me, her straight mahogany colored hair falling down the sides of her face. "He's here for only one thing" she said looking down, I could see she was trying not to cry "the moron doesn't understand neither of us is getting out of here" she said with a silent laugh, I shook my head. Is this what the other districts think when they're brought here against their will? I laughed and pushed off the tree I was leaning on.

"This is why you will lose" I said kicking a stick near my foot "because all of you people are exactly the same" I said, realizing how angry I was "you think you're doomed to die here, when really, some of you actually might have a chance" I sat down and realized Dragon, Cyri, and Jessamine were all staring at me with confusion plain on their faces. Jessamine sighed and shook her head. "You don't understand" she said standing up "all I have is Sorrel, and all he has is me" she gave a forced smile "no matter what, win or lose, we will both die in this arena" she said turning around to look at Dragon "Can you keep watch tonight?" she asked but I cleared my throat "I will, I don't really think I can sleep much anyway" I said with a smile. She nodded and smiled at me, "night everyone" she said before crawling into the fissure.

It didn't take long before Cyri and Dragon both decided to get some sleep. I sat by the tree outside doodling in the dirt—that is now mud because of the constant sheet of rain—with one of my blades when I heard feet, obviously trying to stay quiet but not succeeding. I smiled; I knew who those steps belonged too. I stood up and quietly started walking forward, crouching behind trees.

When I knew they were close I stepped out and let one of my blades go, it flew and implanted itself in the tree right behind Blossoms head. She looked at it and then back in my direction, she growled when she saw it was me.

"Finally you guys show up" I said walking towards them "I've been going out of my mind" I leaned up against a tree next to Malakai, he smiled down at me. Mavira—of course—was the first to get straight to business.

"What did you find out?" she asked, stepping up, has she made herself the leader of this alliance? I laughed to myself; she should take that up with Malakai.

"I found out that I'm here for absolutely no reason" I said glaring at Mavira "they lost two of their alliance at the Cornucopia so they're down to four" I pushed off the tree and grabbed the blade that I threw in Blossom's direction earlier, she glared at me.

"But what have you learned about them?" Mavira asked, clearly getting annoyed, I turned around and faced her, anger evident in my facial expression.

"The only possible threat you have is the little girl and the brother! His sister is the healer of the alliance, she doesn't do well with weapons and the other is all brains and no bronze" I said exasperated "they're all asleep now if you want to finish em' off" I said pointing in the direction of the camp. I knew why Mavira was doing this; she wanted me away from the other Careers because she didn't trust me. She was right, if I had the chance I'd slit her pretty little throat while she slept.

"You guys hunting?" I asked, and they all nodded. What I wouldn't give to be hunting right now! Instead of protecting these morons while they slept. "If you don't catch anything tonight, make sure you kill tomorrow or the following day" I said, I could tell Mavira was getting pissed.

"Why?" Strobe asked, the first time he spoke up since the career alliance reunited. "Because, I have a feeling the Gamemakers already know what they're going to do if the games get too dull" I said pointing in the direction of the small stream I found earlier that day "There's a small river about a half a mile north from here, I watched the water today, the rain is making it rise, if the Games dull, they're gonna flood us out" I said, Mavira bit her lip in concentration.

"Alright" she nodded "we'll make sure we narrow it down some in the next few days, but I want you to narrow it down as well" she said giving me orders. I breathed in through my nose and tried to calm myself down, the one thing I hated more than anything was being ordered around. "Oh yeah? And how do you purpose I do that?" I said cocking my head to the side mockingly, lifting my blade up in front of my face watching it shine in the moonlight "they're already suspicious of me enough as it is" I hissed, she didn't know how hard it was not to just pull out my blade and be done with them.

"You'll figure out something, that's what you're good at right?" she said eyeing me, taking out the small, thin sword she had secured in her belt and walking away. "Lets' get going, we have a lot of ground to cover and only minimal hours to do so" she said, Zarek following her, then Strobe, Blossom passed by me and scowled following Maviras lead.

Malakai stepped towards me, backing me against a tree; he looked down at me his breathing rough. He lifted a hand and brushed it against my cheek, bringing his lips down to my ear. "I'll be back, stay safe" he said, kissing my cheek and then running in the direction the other four tributes went. I just stood there trying to catch my breath; I rolled my eyes and kicked the trunk of the tree in frustration. I used to beg to be in these Games, I used to stay up all night thinking of my victory, when I will return to district two a legend. Now all I want to do is survive long enough to get Malakai out of here, even though that's his plan for me.

I sighed and walked back to camp, sitting down by the tree I sat at before and began doodling in the mud. The rest of my watch was a bore; I heard a shuffling to my left and grabbed my blade, crouching down ready for the intruder. Sorrel stepped out and smiled at me and my blade; I lowered my stance and sat back down.

"I got it from here, you should go in and get some sleep" he said sitting beside me, I stiffened and then made myself relax. I shook my head "I can't sleep, maybe later though" I said, smiling at him. He nodded and looked in the sky, watching the stars. There was a long awkward silence before he spoke.

"Sorry I've been so out of it, since the Games started it sorta just hit me that we're here" he said, looking back at the tree cavern. I knew who he meant by 'we' and a sudden wave of sadness enveloped me. I shook it off quickly, "I'm sorry you were both chosen, small odds but still possible" I told him, joining him in looking at the stars. He laughed, "You didn't pay much attention to the reaping did you?" I shook my head and shrugged, "they're not my forte" I said, counting the stars in the sky. I got to twenty-two by the time Sorrel spoke up. "I volunteered" he whispered, I couldn't tell if it was hard for him to talk about or he just didn't want the Capital to hear, either way it took me by surprise.

"You volunteered? Why?" I asked, I heard of others in districts—other than the occasional career districts—to volunteer I just haven't really thought much of it.

"Jessamine's name was chosen" he stated it like it was completely obvious, but I wouldn't know anything about sibling relationships. Hell, I wouldn't even know about any kind of familial relationships at all.

"You know she's not gonna let you protect her" I looked at him, his wavy mahogany colored hair fell down to his shoulders, and his blue eyes looked dark in the moonlight. He stood up and withdrew his sword, I put my hand to my blade instinctively "well she's not going to have much of a choice in that" he looked down at his sword, polishing some spots, I relaxed. "You should really get some sleep, we'll be hunting tomorrow" he said looking at me for the first time. I nodded and made my way inside, but stopped just before going inside.

"Thanks for letting me join your alliance" I looked at him, meeting his gaze "I'm sure you wont live to regret it" I whispered under my breath before entering the tree cave.

When I stepped inside I grabbed my packed sleeping bag and splayed it out on the cold soil floor. I looked over to see Dragon sleeping comfortably on the floor, I rolled my eyes, lucky bastard. District two isn't the richest place ever, and the food supply might be small but at least the bed mattresses were comfortable.

Jessamine's sleep only consisted of her nightmares; she tossed and turned uneasily in her sleeping bag. I looked for Cyri but she was nowhere to be found, until I looked up to find that she strapped herself in a tree. I laughed and shook my head; she really does feel safer trees.

I slipped inside my sleeping bag and instantly felt the heat my body had created. Standing inside rain all day doesn't really give you much warmth.

I didn't really know how exhausted I was until sleep slowly crept over me, I used a lot of energy today at the Cornucopia, plus trying to keep from killing my new allies. I have a feeling these Games are going to be a lot longer than I had originally anticipated.

I was nudged awake by Dragon; I looked around to find the others awake all staring at me. I jumped up into a fighting stance, everyone but Cyri grew stiff. "Why didn't someone wake me up?" I was furious; did they just watch me sleep this entire time? They could have killed me instantly. A small smile formed on Sorrel's lips "you stayed up late last night" he shrugged "we thought we'd let you sleep" I looked at all of them and then relaxed. 'Be calm Ebony, if they wanted to kill you, you'd be dead'

I sat back down and Jessamine tore off a piece of stale bread they were eating for breakfast and handed it to me, I took it with much appreciation; I haven't eaten anything since these Games started. I dug right into the small meal as they began talking.

"Okay, so we should go hunting today" Cyri said hopping off the tree she was sitting on, I laughed: her and her trees. Dragon nodded "it might be best if we narrow the competition a bit" he said to Sorrel, I rolled my eyes, like we didn't deserve to know the plan as well, rude much?

"I don't want to know what the Gamemakers will have in store for us if the Games get to tedious for them" Dragon continued; Sorrel nodded and stood up.

"Okay, but someone is going to have to stay at camp, and since I know already both Cyri and Ebony aren't gonna go for it" He looks at Jessamine "that only leaves you" she nodded, and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. I stuffed the last bit of the bread into my mouth before jumping to my feet.

"Finally some excitement lets go!" I said, bouncing on the soles of my feet, Cyri nodded in agreement. Sorrel passed Dragon his Mace and smirked at me.

"You're all the same" he said equipping his sword and grabbing a small backpack. I lifted an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked, obviously offended by whatever he meant by his remark.

"You Careers are all the same. Killing excites you, you're natural born killers" He said throwing the pack at me. I caught it and opened my mouth ready to respond to that when I realized I had nothing to say. I mean I know I wasn't _born _a killer, but with the years of training, just for these Games; Games that are designed solely for the entertainment of the Capital, and to punish the Districts because of the rebellion; Games that bring twenty-four kids together to fight for the death, Games that I have been waiting for most of my life. Games that I will gladly kill for to win; I stared blankly at the four in front of me, four lives I will surely have to take. I have become a killer, I have become a murderer.

I cringed at the thought and Sorrel brought me back to reality. "Pack the bag with some food, water, some first aid supplies and weapons" he said looking at me carefully "we don't know what were exactly going to need" I nodded and made my way over to the piles of supplies in the corner of the tree cave. I packed some bread, knives, and some water. I stopped midway in packing the water and clutched the little vile in my jacket. I pocketed the poison last night when I was sure everyone was asleep. I took a deep breath and pushed aside any thoughts of me being a killer, I'm doing this for Malakai, strictly for Malakai.

I popped the vile open and poured it into one of the water bottles, it turned a dark red color until it finally dissolved into the waters natural transparency. I looked back at the others, Sorrel was whispering to Jessamine about something, and Dragon and Cyri were talking and laughing. I turned my attention back to the bottle in front of me and scratched a clean X on the bottle; I didn't want to drink it by accident.

I took a deep breath and placed it into the pack. "Hey Sorrel" he looked over at me and I chucked the pack at him, he caught it effortlessly. "Let's get out of here" I said grabbing a separate bottle of water—so I wouldn't have to be forced to ask Sorrel for any—and walked out of the protection of the trees.

Sorrel mumbled something to Jessamine, and then he, Dragon, and Cyri—still in the trees—joined me.

It was still down pouring, so we all put our hoods overtop our heads to keep out the drizzle. We walked for a good two hours without a sign of anything living. We walked for another half hour before we heard rustling a few feet ahead of us. Cyri went to go investigate since she had a better chance to remain hidden then the rest of us. Because of these stupid purple pants and jacket you can get spotted easily. But because the trees are so full and the leaves and vines are so thick it creates perfect cover.

She came back with a rabbit in her hands; Sorrel smiled at her and praised her while taking the rabbit, fastening it on his belt. I rolled my eyes, this was getting really mind-numbing, and I really wanted some excitement.

It was like on cue, because just as I was thinking it Dragon asked Sorrel for some water. I bit my lip as Sorrel reached into the pack, pulling out the first bottle at the top. I looked at the side of it and sure enough it had the small little X I had carved into it earlier.

When Sorrel handed him the bottle he began talking about what are next moves are but I tuned him out, I was too focused on Dragon to pay attention to anything else. I know it shouldn't excite me, but every second he gets closer to drinking the water, the more excited I become. Wow, I really do have serious problems.

Dragon lifted the bottle to his lips and let the liquid slowly slither down his throat. He closed the bottle, seeming satisfied and right when I thought I might have made a mistake about the poison he collapses.

Cyri cries out and runs to him, along with Sorrel, I remember to play my part and kneel down in front of him pretending not to know what's going on. He screams out in pain as he folds in on himself, clutching his abdomen violently. Cyri's voice is a mix of panic and remorse, calling out to him trying to figure out what's wrong. Sorrel—trying to be calm—tries to get the answer out of him.

I stand up and step back giving them room. They need to say goodbye in private, and since I'm the one who killed him I definitely won't be welcome.

I lean on the soles of my feet as Sorrel and Cyri try to sooth Dragon as much as possible. By now he is sweating profusely and biting his lip, to stop his screams incase he alerts others to our whereabouts. I start to think if the little bottle was enough to kill him when his body grows limp and his eyes glaze over.

Cyri collapses and tries to keep in tortured sobs. I actually regret killing him for a second, I've grown really attached to Cyri and it hurts to cause her pain. I snap myself out of it when Sorrel grabs the water bottle—now in Dragon's flaccid grip—and pours some of it in the palm of his hand and sniffs it. He recoils and drops the bottle immediately, he turns around and glares at me, I look at him blankly.

"You!" he screams, unsheathing his sword and glowering at me, I just stare at him—one hand close to the blade fastened to my belt—trying to play the innocent card. I hope my acting skills come through for me this time. "Me?" I ask as confused as I can get at this moment. Cyri looks up—her eyes completely red from crying—and looks from Sorrel to me as confused as I am.

"You're gonna die!" Sorrel said, coming at me, I didn't have time to react before the tip of his blade imbedded itself into my side and I went down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Cauterizing entertainment

My knees buckled beneath me from shock; I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out in pain. I held a hand to my wound, it was bleeding far worse then I would have thought. I didn't even have time to attack him back before Cyri jumped in front of me.

"Stop!" she screamed, raising her hands in front of Sorrel to stop him from attacking again. "Are you crazy?" she yelled, turning around to face me, lifting the hand that was over my wound so she can look at it. "It looks bad, we better get you to Jessamine" she helped me stand up and I heard a low growl coming from Sorrel.

"She's not going anywhere near my sister" he raised his sword to strike at me again before Cyri interrupted him.

"You have completely lost your mind!" She lowered me down slowly before taking out a tiny dagger in her belt I just noticed she had with her.

"She killed him Cyri, you know it as well as I do" he hissed at her, but she wasn't fazed. For a twelve year old she was really strong.

"And how do I know that Sorrel? Do you have any idea what bottle Dragon drunk from?" she said pointing to the place Dragon once laid, before the hovercraft took his body. The bottle still laid there, opened and on the ground.

Sorrel stared at her vacantly "She grabbed it from our water supply; she could have laced it nobody was paying attention" He glared at me, but I really didn't care at the moment, I was only focusing on keeping a good remainder of my blood inside of my body.

"It came from the river Sorrel! Did any of us see him clean it last night?" She said, and that made me think, did I kill him with my poison or did the river kill him. I guess I will never know. Sorrel looked momentarily stunned "that bottle's from the stream?" he asked, and Cyri nodded, lowering her dagger; she obviously made her point.

He looked at me, and by now I probably looked paler than I usually do. I started to shake from the distress of it all "you didn't do this?" he asked me; all I could do was nod, I couldn't come up with enough strength to muster up the word 'no.' He nodded, either not prepared to go into this any further, or because he actually believed me. Something tells me not to scratch out the possibility of option two.

He equipped his sword and walked over to me leaning down, placing one of his arms underneath my knees and the other under my back, and before I had time to object he was already cradling me as we walked back to camp.

It didn't seem like it took as long as last time, it was probably because I kept blacking out. The blood loss really took its toll and I couldn't seem to stay focused long enough to say anything.

When we got back to camp Jessamine immediately pounced on us, asking various questions. Sorrel lowered me onto a sleeping bag carefully, but I still had to bite my lip against the pain, every movement hurt more than the previous one.

"Where's Dragon?" she asked, looking at Sorrel and Cyri expectantly as she grabbed the first aid kit. They both shook their heads and she didn't press the matter any further.

She looked down at me, placing a hand on my forehead "She's burning up" she looked at Sorrel "how did this happen?" Sorrel shifted uncomfortably on his feet before looking at Cyri, she scoffed "He stabbed her" she said, climbing up the nearest tree and carving off some of the bark with her dagger. "The lunatic freaked out" she laughed and Jessamine looked at Sorrel, probably expecting some sort of explanation, but he just shrugged and sat down, grabbing the freshly caught rabbit and began skinning it.

Jessamine sighed and turned her attention to me, "I need to look at it sweetie" she took my hand that was covering my wound off; I took a glance at it. It was a big gash that looked extremely deep, I wasn't scared about what it damaged on the outside, but was terrified of what it might have injured on the inside.

She examined it a little while before she spoke, but every second no words were coming out of her mouth it made me more nervous for her response. "It doesn't look like it hit any major organs" she said, taking two of her fingers and opening the wound more so she can look deeper into it. I winced "But it does look like it might have tore some muscle tissue" she looked into her first aid kit and took out one of the damp disinfectant cloths that she used on my cheek yesterday.

It felt like she was rubbing harder than she did the day before, and when I asked her about it she said since the wound was deeper there is a higher chance of infection. I stared at her for a long time; her hair was frizzy from the humidity but it was dry because she spent all day in the tree cavern. Her eyes were completely focused on my injury, like her entire world was all focused on my wound.

"How do you know so much about all of this?" I murmured, still unable to speak any louder than a whisper. She looked up at me with kind eyes, a small smile making its way to her face. "Every district has a healer" she focused back on my wound "my father was that healer" she said slowly, like it pained her to talk about, but I was trying not to focus on the pain so I had to continue the conversation.

"Was?" I knew asking this question might bring up hard times, but I needed a distraction and I was equally curious.

She nodded "He died a few years back by execution" she said, lowering her voice, probably so the Capital can't hear what she's saying. "Runaways from District twelve and some from ten and nine" she looked up at Cyri who fell into a dreamless sleep, but she continued anyway "they would need medical care, and he would always take them in, feed them, heal them, and send them on their way" She dropped another cloth, and I realized there were about five blood covered disinfectant cloths on the floor. She grabbed another one, working on the sixth.

"How'd they find out about it?" I asked, referring to the Capital, I looked up and saw Sorrel now gutting the rabbit, if he was paying attention to our conversation he didn't show it.

"One of his patients got caught, and they tortured the poor man until he spoke" she said, continuing to clean my wound, I have a feeling it's never going to stop bleeding. "So they found him and executed him, I took over from there" I nodded, deciding to stop meddling in her business any further.

"This wound is too deep, I could stitch it up but if you're going to fight, the stitches might pull" She said, biting her lip "unless you plan to lay low for a while" she looked at me and I automatically shook my head. I need to fight; there is no question about it. These are the Hunger Games, you fight back or you die a coward. I know I'm going out, but I want to go out a fighter, not someone trembling in the shadows.

She nodded "Then there's only one option" she sighed and looked apologetically at me, "we're going to have to cauterize it" I froze; she wants to burn my injury closed? Wow, this is going to be painful. I nodded and she turned around, telling Sorrel of the plan.

I bit my lip trying to remain calm as Sorrel made a fire and Jessamine took off her jacket and rolled it into a ball, handing it to me. I looked at her questioningly "You put it in your mouth, to drown out any screams, we don't want anyone to know where we are" I nodded and she smiled reassuringly at me.

"We might need help from your sponsors though" She looked into the trees, probably speaking more to the Greyti then to me. Just as she said it though, a silver parachute fell from the sky, attached to it was a metal bar, at one end was a point; the other was a flat surface. This was purposefully for cauterization. Its not like the Capital will need to cauterize anyone's wounds, they have high-tech medical stuff that doesn't cause pain to the patient and heals them pretty fast.

She scrutinized it for a while before nodding in approval "perfect" she handed it to Sorrel and he placed it over the flame. I watched it slowly heat up as Jessamine ripped off a piece of cloth from my shirt and split it in two tying one on the top of my wound around my waist, just above my belly button and one on the bottom just below. She woke up Cyri and told her what we were going to do; she nodded and jumped down from the tree, sitting at my side.

Sorrel took the cauterization dowel from the flame and handed it to Jessamine, coming over to sit at my other side. Jessamine took a deep breath and looked at me "ready?" she asked, and I shook my head, taking a deep breath and biting down on the jacket. She nodded and looked at Sorrel and Cyri, instantly they both grabbed my arms holding me in place.

I closed my eyes and not three seconds later the pain hit me in waves. It was beyond excruciating. I learned how to handle pain in the Academy but never to this extent. I tried to keep in my cries of pain for as long as I could but it was becoming too much and I bit into the cloth so hard my gums started bleeding. The burn was like the touch of a thousand flames and it only kept getting worse.

Jessamine tried to sooth me and tell me that it would be over soon but my ears started ringing and my head started pounding, I couldn't take anymore. I was just about to scream out and tell her to stop when my body went limp and everything went black.

When I woke up it was daylight, my muscles were stiff and a cloth was on my forehead. I sat up—removing the cloth—and looked around. Jessamine was by my side in an instant; shoving pills in my hand and water in the other "it's about time you got up" she smiled "take those" she said, referring to the pills in my hand. "How long have I been out?" I asked, popping the pills in my mouth and washing them down with some water.

"About two days" she said handing me some bread; I looked at her puzzled "_Two_ days?" I asked perplexed, how could I have been out for two days? Malakai must be going insane with worry. I tried to stand up but I winced at the pulling in my side and sat back down. "Easy" Jessamine said, lifting up part of my shirt so she can check the wound I forgot was there. "You've been out for two days because it took a while to get your fever down" she took off the old bandage, placed some burn cream carefully on my injury and then replaced the bandage with a new one. "Your sponsors came in handy there at the end, we thought you were going to die from infection" she bit her lip and looked at me apologetically, like it was her fault I almost died. Yet, without her I probably would already be dead.

"Where are Sorrel and Cyri?" I asked, just noticing their absents, "they went to get more water" she gestured to our water supply "we only have about two bottles left, so they decided to make a trip" she started packing up the first aid supplies beside me. I placed a hand on top of hers, stopping her, "Thank you for everything" I said, she smiled and shrugged "it's what I do" she continued to pack the rest of the stuff.

I slowly stood up, making sure to be careful of my wound. I didn't realize how stiff I was until I stood up and started walking. It felt so good to walk, and then something dawned on me. "How many faces were in the sky the past two nights?" I asked her. She knew the question was coming, "Dragon, the girl from eight, and the guy from one" she counted on her fingers, I stopped mid-stretch "Strobe? Strobe died?" I asked, and she shrugged, guessing at who I was talking about "do you know how?" she shook her head. I sighed in frustration and started to think. Ten killed from the Cornucopia at the beginning, plus Taiven, and then Dragon, following the girl from eight, and then Strobe. So that left ten tributes, four from my new alliance, four from the Career pack, the girl from ten that escaped me in the beginning, and one other tribute I couldn't think of at the moment.

I looked outside, "any cannons fire today?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. Every cannon shot, one of them could be Malakai's, and I can even think about that. "Not yet" Jessamine said, handing me some dried fruit "eat, you need the nutrients right now" I nodded and took a bite of the fruit, sitting back down. Tonight I'll volunteer to keep watch, I need to talk to Malakai anyway and figure out what's going on, who killed Strobe, and what our next move is.

It took about an hour for Cyri and Sorrel to come back, they had four water bottles in their hands. They smiled when they saw I was up "Well finally!" Cyri said handing Jessamine her four bottles and jumping towards me. I didn't have time to protest before she had her arms wrapped around me "I was so worried about you" she laughed when she noticed my stiff reaction to her hug.

I wasn't used to much affection, besides with Malakai, and this was just out of the ordinary. The only other girl who would risk trying to hug me was Sagan, and that's because she knew I would do nothing to her. Every other girl in the Academy knew if they tried to touch me I'd break their hand.

"Two days isn't enough beauty rest for you, I think you need to go another few months" Sorrel said laughing; I stuck my tongue out at him and threw a piece of dried fruit at him. It hit him in the middle of his head and we all laughed, he caught it before it hit the ground and popped it in his mouth with a grin.

I helped Jessamine iodize the water bottles and once they each were done the Capital seal shown in the sky, but there were no deaths today. The group took that as the time to sleep so I told them since I slept two days I wasn't tired so I'll keep watch, they all agreed and got in their respective sleeping bags.

I fastened all of my blades back to my belt—Jessamine must have taken them off when I passed out—and headed out of the tree Cavern. I instantly placed the hood over my head and zipped the jacket up, Jessamine warned me not to get the bandage wet.

It didn't seem like the rain eased up at all, and I made a mental note to ask Cyri if the river looked any wider than it did a few days ago. If we don't have a death tomorrow, the Gamemakers are going to want to intervene, and that's the last thing anyone needs right now.

I sat down at my post doodling in the mud, three hours past and there was no sign of the Career pack. I was about to give up on them, thinking that they gave up on me when I heard murmured voices coming from the trees to my left. I grabbed one of my blades tightly drawing it out, I stood up and slowly made my way in that direction being careful about where I stepped. I was just about to let the blade fly when I saw the figure that was standing there. It was Malakai.

I made my way out of the cover of trees I was hiding in so he could see me. When he looked at me I saw a flash of relief flood his face and then concern. He quickly walked up to me wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into a kiss. I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot about the Capital, and the Hunger Games. All I could think about was Malakai, and how happy I was to see him, all of that changed when I heard rustling behind him.

"See! I totally knew it! I knew you two had something together" The voice of Zarek came behind Malakai as he stepped out behind the trees Malakai had just come from. I heard a low growl coming from Malakai's chest "go away District four" he looked at me completely ignoring the kid behind him "are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded. I heard a snort coming from Zarek "You guys make me sick" I looked up at Malakai and could see he was trying to control himself, his breathing was forced and his hands curled into fists at my side "do you have any idea where we are" Zarek continued, not noticing Malakai's anger, or trying to provoke it. Malakai tried to ignore him by turning his attention to me "are you sure you're alright?" he asked, and I heard a loud exhale come from Zarek.

I quickly grabbed one of my camber blades and bypassed Malakai before he had a chance to hold me back. Zarek already had his sword at the ready, but I quickly kicked it out of his hands and punched him in the face. He doubled backwards, I grabbed one of his arms turning it around and pinning it to his back; I could feel his shoulder pop as I tore his arm out of its socket. He screamed out in pain as I kicked the back of his knees making him go down. I put my blade to his throat, running my lips along his cheek "I really don't have patience for you any longer" I could hear him whimper. He disgusts me, and he calls himself a Career? "Any last words?" I asked him, trying to give the Capital a show, he was about to say something before I cut him off "oh too bad, you didn't respond fast enough" I said before slowly sliding my blade across his neck, just above his Adams apple. I could feel the skin tearing underneath the serration of my blade. I smiled to myself as he started gurgling, the blood gushing out of the slit.

I dropped him, leaving him there to die. I cleaned the blade on some grass before fastening it onto my belt and turning around. Malakai stood there with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes. "You were never the one for patience" he said laughing, I just shrugged "he wouldn't shut up" I kicked Zarek in the head with the sole of my boot before walking back over to Malakai. "You didn't quite finish him though" he said, still laughing, I nodded "yeah I know, I made sure the cut wasn't deep" I walked back into his arms "it gives you enough time to get out of here before his cannon goes off" he kissed me, and I kissed back. I didn't care what the Capital thought; I didn't care what Greyti, Kaius, or the whole of District two thought. It was just him and I in these Games, everyone else can go to hell.

He ran his hands along my sides, across my bandage, and I winced. He lifted up my shirt "who did this?" he asked, and I bit my lip I knew if I told him he wouldn't be rational, instead he'd just go in and kill Sorrel, even if his sister saved me. "It's nothing, I'm fine" I said before kissing him and pushing him off me. "You better get going though, he's gonna die soon and I still gotta figure out what to say to the others" he was about to protest "go" I said, glaring at him. He chuckled and started leaving only turning back before he was hidden by the trees "I love you, and I don't care" He said looking up, referring to the Capital, but his words caught me by surprise. That's the first time he's ever used those words. "You too" I said with a smile, before he nodded and left. I sighed and walked back to my post, sitting down, this is gonna be a long night.

It was about ten minutes later that his cannon fired and surprisingly only Sorrel got up, I simply shrugged and told him to go back to bed. He nodded and went back inside; I sat there just now realizing that I forgot to ask Malakai what happened to Strobe, I groaned and looked up into the sky "You entertained yet?" I whispered hoping the Capital heard "'cause I'm having a hard time keeping up the show."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The venomous flood

Three days passed uneventfully, we spent most of it huddled inside the cover of the tree cavern. The rains aren't our only problem any longer, the wind picked up and it also started to hail. I was really starting to get frustrated, the Gamemakers better keep their colorful Capital hands off of the weather controls or I will personally make it my goal to get out of here just so I can cut them off! Wow, I am demented, I mean I knew I was a little crazy but this is seriously psychotic.

The skies have remained clear of faces as well, which worries me. I know that stream is going to be used as a way of slimming down some of the Tributes, and we are far too close to it to not get effected by it in any way. I bring this up with Sorrel who nods and agrees we should move soon, but the matter of when wasn't discussed, which really annoys me.

It was the ninth day in the arena and already more than half of the Tributes were dead. Yet, the Gamemakers are obviously getting bored because I was awoken by a splash of water in my face. I was about to jump up and threaten whomever did dumped the water on me when I noticed the cavern we were currently residing in was flooding, quickly.

I looked over to Jessamine and Sorrel who were already awake and packing as much of the undamaged supplies as they could. I grabbed the pack Sorrel threw to me and put it on my shoulders turning around to find Cyri gesturing for us to follow. I wasn't much of a tree climber, actually I'd prefer to be on solid ground but that was clearly not possible at the moment so I chose to follow Cyri's guide.

I started climbing the tree she was on, you would think that with my diminutive stature and how little I weighed that it would be no big deal—even if I didn't have previous climbing history—that was not the case. Climbing the tree, even with Cyri's instructions; served as seriously problematic. Every time I thought I had the hang of it, my foot would slip and the rest of my body went down with it. My obvious terrible climbing techniques were beginning to infuriate me. Even if I wasn't brilliant at it, I would always excel at everything in the Academy, but climbing was not one of those things. I never thought that I would need to climb a tree in the Hunger Games. How Naïve of me, I just thought that I would be in the Career pack and be a step ahead of everyone else in the arena. But oh wait! Sixteen years ago a dim-witted woman gave birth to Mavira, and here I am!

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly pushing back any threatening thoughts I had for Mavira. Right now I had to focus on the problem I'm facing at the moment. The water was already to my waist and both Jessamine and Sorrel were up the tree screaming at me to hurry the hell up. I gritted my teeth, 'you can't hurt them Ebony, it would ruin everything' as I thought this I decided to try again.

I reached up grabbing—what I thought—was a thick piece of branch, and hoisting my right foot up, trying to set it on a dry piece of bough. Every part of the tree trunk that was underneath the water was now covered in this thick, green, slippery moss stuff. How it developed that quickly I could only blame on the Gamemakers. Their deaths are looking more and more appealing by the second. I Position my other hand on a higher piece of bark then the previous hand, I could feel my newly cauterized wound pulling but I could worry about that later. I used all the strength I had in my arms trying to pull myself up, only using my right leg when I was about halfway up. I set my left foot into a groove in the tree a little higher than I did with my right foot. By now I could feel the water hit my foot, I had to hurry now or else the moss crap will start growing and then I know I'm dead, or I have to bet a lot on my swimming skills, which I'm not prepared to do right now. I used as much strength as I can, trying to pull me up—even though every muscle in my body was protesting—I ignored it. I eventually got high enough where I could reach Sorrel's outstretched hand ready to help me the rest of the way, yet now I ran into a new dilemma. If I reached for Sorrel's hand I had to let go of the tree, which means I'm putting my entire life into Sorrels' hands. He can just let me fall; I mean this is the Hunger Games, one less Tribute for him to worry about. But if that was the case all three of them could have just fled awhile ago, instead of waiting for me. Well, my answer was simple: If I tried to get the rest of the way up on my own I risk falling or having the water catch up to me and the moss like stuff making me slip. If I let Sorrel help me I risk him betraying my trust and letting me fall to my death. Tough decisions but since the water was now at my feet again, I pushed off the branch and jumped extending my hand.

I reached Sorrel's hand but my fingers slipped just before he wrapped his hand around mine. I started falling, I knew I was about to die, and all I could think about was how much I wanted Malakai to win now. Not just for him but for our district, for the honor and glory that comes from the victory. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the water and let the current take me away to my end when I felt a tugging on my shoulder and I was jerked up. It took me awhile to realize I wasn't falling and I looked up to see Sorrel's hands around my arm and Jessamine and Cyri both holding his legs so he wouldn't fall. I can't believe he just risked his life to save mine. I cursed to myself, now I owed him. One thing I hated more than losing was being in debt.

He snapped me out of my reverie "hurry the hell up Morita!" I looked up at him, when did he start acknowledging me by my last name? I used my other hand and grabbed onto his belt pulling myself up. When he let go of my arm I winced when I tried to move it, when he stopped my fall he must have pulled my arm from its socket. Wow, I guess I deserved that, Zarek is probably sneering at me from wherever he is right now. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I used both arms to climb up Sorrel's body, and even in the tragic life-threatening circumstances we're in now I couldn't help looking at how fit Sorrel looked in his pants. How great his butt looked in them, 'stop it, and focus!' I snapped myself back to reality as I reached the tree branch Jessamine and Cyri resided on and pulled myself up, sitting down. The girls heaved him up, and even if Sorrel didn't look beefy it still took all of both girls' strengths to pull him up.

When they did we were all looking at the water—still rising—beneath us with winded breaths. I placed my left arm over my chest trying to refrain from using it; I might have to get Jessamine to pop it back into place later. I looked over at Sorrel; his Mahogany colored hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and was covering a good portion of his eyes. "Why?" I didn't realize I asked the question until all three of them looked at me with confused looks. "Why what?" Sorrel asked a bemused look on his face. "Why'd you save me? You could have easily let me fall to my death" It was true, these were the Hunger Games after all. He shrugged "I stabbed you, so I save you, we're even" I never looked at it that way, and I could feel the weight of the relief leave my shoulders. No debt to pay means there's absolutely nothing standing in my way of killing him. Well, except Mavira but one of my blades in her back will stop that little quandary.

"Uh guys, I think it might be wise to get a move on it" Cyri's voice snapped me back to reality, I looked down. The water was rising faster than it was before. We all grabbed whatever bag we had originally took—mine was still on my back—and followed Cyri. She led us the "long way" as she liked to call it, because they knew, with my injured shoulder, I was in no position to tackle any more climbing.

We jumped from branch to branch, Cyri leading the way, making sure the branch can hold our weight—especially Sorrels—before jumping onto another one. It was about half an hour of this before she finally slowed down as we jumped on one really thick branch, which was connected to a really substantial tree. I looked at it; it was covering the interior with many braches, vines, and leaves. At the center of the tree four large branches spread out in different directions creating a small hollowed out spot in the middle. Perfect for the four of us, we each congratulated Cyri on a job well done as we settled in.

I didn't do much of anything besides slide my pack off my shoulders. My arm was aching now and I was nervous about the state of the wound on my side. Jessamine must have noticed my uneasiness because she grabbed her first aid kit and came over to me. She checked my stab wound first, taking the bandage off applying some anti-septic and then reapplying it (no reason to waist bandages). She then went to my arm, telling me that it is out of place and she's going to have to position it back into place. I nodded and bit my lip waiting for the pain when I heard Sorrel chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I glared at him; I was in no mood for his attitude, even though he saved my life.

"Nothing, it's just funny how you're the first person in Hunger Games history to ever get a twelve, yet you're the only one Jessamine has had to heal" he laughed, and I heard a small giggle come from Cyri. What's so funny anyway? Yeah I've gotten hurt more than any of them have but it's because I fight more and I'm not afraid to get hurt. I was just about to snap back at him when I heard a cracking nose and the most atrocious pain shot through my shoulder and down my arm. I bit my lip to stop from screaming out, I look over to find Jessamine smiling at me and wrapping a gauze around my shoulder, "sorry but I think it was best to do it when you're not paying attention" Jessamine giggled from the look of shock I gave her.

I cleared my throat and instantly turn my attention back to Sorrel, not saying a word to Jessamine. She might have just helped me but that didn't mean I was happy about the surprise attack. "The only reason I'm the only one in need of healing is because I'm not the type to cower in the shadows when someone wants to fight me, or—" I glower at Sorrel "try to stab me" he looks down laughing and shrugging my comment off. I groan and lean my head up against one of the extended tree branches; it's been a really long day.

After about four hours the flood cleared out and we were left with muddy ground, and a soft patter of rain. We all eventually came to the agreement that Sorrel will go off and hunt—since were running low on food now because of the flood—and Cyri will go scavenge for eatable roots, plants and berries—since she was the only one who spent most of her time at the eatable plants station during training—and Jessamine and I were both told to remain here and guard are supplies. I was about to protest by saying that nobody will be looking for tributes hidden in the trees but stopped myself. You never truly know anyway, besides the Careers will probably be hunting tonight, and if I'm correct we are far closer to their base then before. I have a strong feeling tonight's going to get ugly.

Sorrel returns with two fish in hand, I asked him if they were Salmon and when he said no he thinks they're a form of halibut I sighed in relief. Cyri returned soon after with an entire pack full of greens, roots, and berries. This along with the half loaf of bread and the two packs of dried fruit we still had from before the flood I think we'll be okay for now.

After Sorrel gutted the two fish we decided to eat them raw. Being up in a tree doesn't really give us the advantage to make a fire. We split up the two fish among the four of us, Sorrel and Jessamine sharing one and Cyri and me sharing the other. We ate that along with some of the roots Cyri picked earlier today and it's sad to say it's the largest and most filling meal I've had since the Games started.

When we ate, and packed up the remaining roots, the anthem started playing. I looked out passed some of the leaves and vines, just barely being able to see the sky. I just noticed now that in the midst of the pandemonium from the flood I wasn't paying attention to any cannon fires that might have gone off. It didn't really matter anyway because the skies are empty tonight, which has me wondering. If the Gamemakers didn't set off that flood to knock down a few Tributes then they must have used it to bring them together.

We arranged the proper sleeping schedule for tonight, and since I was the most injured and have been openly volunteering to take watch over the last couple of days they decided to let me sleep the entire night. I was going to object but decided against it when I realized how tired I was. The entire ordeal with the tree today used a lot of my energy, and I thought it wise to gain it back, so I agreed with them. They would split three hours shifts, starting with Jessamine and ending with Cyri. I didn't really care what they did as long as they let me sleep. I unfolded my sleeping bag—thankful I remembered to pack it during the chaos this morning—and crawled in letting exhaustion take control.

I was awoken by Sorrel shaking me violently by the shoulder; luckily he remembered that I had injured my other. I looked around me, it was still dark but the moon and the stars helped me to see properly. If it was Sorrels shift that means I must have at least slept six hours, which I'm very pleased with. I jumped up, blades at the ready. He put his index finger over his mouth indicating for me to be silent and then pointing down.

I looked over and could just make out the silhouettes of three figures and instantaneously knew who it was. I ducked down, more from acting then actual trepidation. Not one of the Career Tributes frightened me, probably because one was my lover and the other two were bothersome vermin in my life, more so Mavira than Blossom. I looked over at my allies; Sorrel has already awakened Cyri and Jessamine who are both looking around exceptionally vigilant. That's when we heard a faint rattle, it must have not been that quiet because the Careers heard it as well and they were looking up in our direction. I hear a short gasp come from Cyri and look over at her curiously to find her frozen in fear looking at something behind Sorrel. I follow her gaze to find a gargantuan sized rancor serpent wrapped around the branch behind Sorrel.

Rancor Serpents are supposedly extinct snakes that the Capital made during the times of the rebellion. They were projected to go after their intended victims by using their enormous fangs and aiming for major organs in the body. Making whatever the rancor's venom touched to slowly extend in size until the victims' skin started to split and they slowly and very painfully bled to death, while the toxin ate them alive. They were placed on suspension after they started to develop their own thoughts and began liking the kills they were committing, and instead of killing the victims through venom, they started eating them. The Capital sprung it as an experiment gone wrong, but apparently they have some use for them or there wouldn't be one sizing Sorrel as its next adverse prey. There was just enough time for Jessamine to grab Sorrel's hand and tug before the snake attacked. Because of all the upheaval the Career's now know someone is up here, and Sorrel is looking at me expectantly.

"Distract them, you know them well enough to pretend to make conversation with them, long enough for us to come up with a plan to get rid of them" I looked at Sorrel like he was an idiot. How does he expect me to do this? I mean to him I guess it would be no problem, but if I do this and Mavira, and the others don't follow along the entire plan is ruined. "Are you kidding?" I hiss back, he just shakes his head and nods for me to continue. I growl at him and crawl onto a branch that's jutting out of the tree, so the others can see me.

I crawl out and take a seat, swinging my legs off the edge playfully. I look down at them making eye contact with Malakai before switching to Mavira. I know right away she knows I need them to play along and she lightly taps Blossom and looks to Malakai, they each nod in concurrence.

"So we meet again, I see your group has lost a few people, how sad" I made a fake pout, trying to emphasize my dislike for them. Which isn't really that hard considering I only like one person down there, just take him out of the equation and it's like I'm not lying at all.

"Hello District two, nice seeing you here" Mavira retorts with a smile, I playfully smile back "you too" I laugh "it actually surprises me, out of all of your alliance I would have been sure you would be the first to go" She glares at me, and I can tell that she's not acting right now, but neither am I. "oh wait" I lean my head back scoffing at her "That would only happen if I was still part of the alliance" I sneer at her "I don't like allying with egotistical Barbie's" she growled and I waved playfully back. I didn't realize how much fun this would be, I could hear Malakai trying to hold in his amusement. I took a quick glance in Sorrel's direction, He pointed to the tree that has the Serpent on it. I look at the branch above it, Cyri's there. My heart stops, what is she doing?

I look down at Malakai as Mavira begins shouting profanities. I looked to Malakai and signaled with my eyes to Mavira, and then the branch that has the snake on it. He nods in compliance; Blossom didn't seem to notice this exchange as she is cleaning out her nails with the tip of one of her blades. I roll my eyes, what a fond way of using a weapon, for hygienic purposes. I looked over at Cyri who was now taking a deep breath, I wanted to scream out and tell her to stop but I couldn't, it would spoil everything.

She then let go of the branch she was holding onto and fell, her feet landed on the branch holding the serpent, and because of its light weight it broke off from the tree. Before the branch can take Cyri down with it, though, she used all the muscles in her legs to push off of the falling bough quickly and grip the limb she was once sitting upon. I looked at the falling branch and then down at the three standing at the bottom. I looked at Malakai who brushed his left foot up against a rock pretending to trip, sending Blossom directly into Mavira pushing her into the line of the falling branch.

Unfortunately Mavira is a lot quicker than I initially gave her credit for as she screamed and grabbed a chunk of blonde hair in her tiny fist and pulled Blossom in front of her, causing the branch to land directly on Blossom. She screamed out in pain as the disgruntled snake lashes out at her biting into her arm, when it let go you could see the venom dripping off of its incisors. It was like a movie set on fast-forward because not two seconds later her arm started to engorge to a disproportionate level. She screamed out in pain as her skin started tearing and excretion, blood, and bile started oozing from the rips in her skin. The snake wasn't finished there as it opened its jaw, extending it an enormous amount before beginning to swallow Blossom head first. You can still hear her blood curdling screams as it ate her whole. It slithered away as Blossom was slowly consumed to death by the monsters digestive acids.

I felt bile rise to my throat by I ignored it. Malakai and Mavira stared at where Blossom once sat, in complete shock until we heard the cannon fire. Mavira was the first to break from the trance and whisper to Malakai who nodded and they both ran in the opposite direction, not caring to leave us here.

I took a deep breath and crawled back over to the others; Jessamine was looking over Cyri making sure she didn't suffer any injuries from her stunt as Sorrel started packing. We couldn't stay here when Malakai and Mavira knew where we were so I helped him pack. Not one of us said a word to each other, we didn't like Blossom but no one deserves to die a death like that, and we couldn't say a thing knowing that we're the ones who caused it.

Cyri was the most shaken up by what happened, but once we started moving she started to relax. We decided not to go in the direction of the serpent or of Mavira and Malakai so we headed another way, not knowing where we were going, but hoping there was no serpents when we arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The angelic smile

We walked for a good three hours in silence, not one of us daring to make a noise. Not for fear of another tribute hearing us but out of respect for Blossom. I never really had a problem with her, she caused me some displeasure but she was a very skilled fighter that kept to her self. I just kept telling myself that she was just another Tribute standing in my way, which I would have had to eventually take her out myself.

Cyri didn't think that way of course, on the outside she was relaxed but on the inside I could tell she was fighting with herself not to cry. She might be a very strong twelve-year old but everyone has their breaking points, and I know this was hers. I glanced over at her; she was walking on the ground like the rest of us, probably wanting to stay away from trees at the moment since that's where we first saw the serpent. Her lip was trembling but no tears were coming to her eyes, she was trying to keep from crying, she didn't want the Capital to see her weak. I understood that.

We were about five hours into our hike now, the sun was slowly starting to go down, we only had about another three hours of daylight left, we should think about making camp soon. Sorrel must have been thinking the same thing I was because he finally stopped, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to Jessamine who I just now noticed was shivering from the cold. I scoffed, someone couldn't take the rain I see, though I don't know how, we've been in this arena for almost two full weeks and it's been raining the entire time. I've gotten very used to it by now.

"We've got to find a place to camp out tonight" Sorrel stated matter-of-factly. We all nodded but stood in silence, we've been walking for a good five hours and I haven't seen, not one place that can become a suitable shelter for us.

Just like on cue a silver parachute dropped down from the sky landing in my hands. I opened it up to find a golden compass, the projectile pointing to my left. I smiled and looked up to the sky "thanks Greyti" I can practically see her smiling at me.

"What is it?" asked Sorrel, now walking over to stand right beside me. "It's a compass but I think it's set to find a suitable shelter" I said turning it in my hands trying to examine the entire thing. "You think so?" he asked, I just shrugged "Only one way to find out" I smiled and started walking in the direction the projectile was pointing in.

We walked for a good half hour, only moving in a different direction when the compass's direction changed. It lead us to a small clearing, I groaned in frustration, this is not shelter we'll be easily seen here. I was about to throw the stupid thing at a tree when Jessamine spoke up "hey look at this" She said pointing behind a large bush on the opposite side of the clearing. I walked over to her and looked in the direction she was pointing to. Behind the bush was a flat surface of dirt, big enough to fit all of us and hide us from any intruders. I laughed, this was definitely made by the Gamemakers and Greyti knew it.

Sorrel joined us and started unpacking "we'll stay here for now" he said, me and Jessamine both dropped our bags and sat down, clearly needing a break. Sorrel didn't seem phased though because only five minutes at camp and he was ready to go hunting. He said he'd be back soon and agreed not to stray too far from the camp.

Cyri didn't say a word as she dropped her stuff and scrambled up the nearest tree. She probably wasn't too keen with sitting on the floor. Jessamine nudged me in the shoulder "you should go talk to her" she looked up at Cyri with a sorrowful expression, I looked at her perplexed. Did she seriously think I was the right person to go and cheer someone up? Someone I'm supposed to be killing in the near future?

"Why me?" I asked, she smiled sweetly "Sorrel and I can both see how much more open she is with you" she bit her lip and looked at me sadly "I think she could really use some support right now" I sighed, I knew she was right. I mean it wouldn't really affect me personally, but I don't know what would have an effect on me anymore, except for Malakai. I nodded and she entwined her fingers together and smiled at me, I laughed and stepped on her hands and she heaved me up. That just saved me a lot of time trying to climb up the tree.

I sat down next to her on the branch and swung my legs over. She was twirling something in her hands; it looked to be a picture of some sort. "Is that your district token?" I asked trying to start off conversation, might as well start with something small any way. She nodded, continuing to weave it through her fingers "May I see it?" I extended my hand. She looked at it, probably deliberating whether or not to let me see it no mind hold it.

She sighed and handed it to me I smiled at her and looked at it. It was a small thick piece of depiction parchment, on it was a picture of a smiling girl with long straight red hair and tan peach colored skin. I looked at Cyri and then back at her, they looked utterly alike. "Are you two related?" she nodded, "she's my sister" she closed her eyes, I saw her bottom lip start to tremble "_was_ my sister" I nodded in understanding. "You two have a striking resemblance" She smiled, and carefully took the picture back.

"She was so strong and sweet" she whispered. I don't think she was keeping her voice low because of the Capital, but because this was a very sensitive subject and she couldn't get her voice above a whisper. "She always knew the answer to everything, she was also very positive" I smiled, that reminds me a lot of Sagan "she could take the most negative situation and find the positive in it" I saw a small tear start to fall down her cheek; she made no move to swipe it away.

"What was her name?" I asked, my voice the same low whisper as hers. She looked at me for the first time since we started talking. Her eyes were puffy and red a look of desperation in her eyes. She must have been crying before I came up here and wiped them away when she knew I was coming.

"Rizi Cyrin Arebela" she said softly, looking back at the picture. I thought about that for a minute. Cyrin, "you were named after her?" I already knew the answer; I just wanted to ask to be positive. She smiled at me, for the first time I saw a real smile "_she_ named me after her" I smiled back, they must have been really close.

"Do you mind if I ask how she died?" I already had a feeling it had something to do with the Capital. Just like with Sorrel and Jessamine, the Capital destroys all families, it would only make sense they destroyed Cyri's as well.

She bit her lip trying to keep from bringing on a knew wave of tears "she was in the Hunger Games three years ago, she made it to the bottom three, everything was going to her advantage. She allied with the boy from our district, Esryn, and they laid low, only killing if they absolutely had to.

"Then it was just her, Esryn, and one of the remaining Careers left. They both overpowered the Career, it was a fair fight though with his fighting skill, but in the end they came out victorious, and not two seconds after their small triumph he stabs her in the back, literally.

"I can still see her face to this day. She was smiling when she died, she was smiling from her Victory, but I saw the betrayal in her eyes as well. She knew then that she won't be coming home to me. The last words she said were 'traitor' and then she died, and the bastard won.

"He walks around district nine like he's the damn king, but everyone sees him as a traitor, a backstabber." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face once again "He didn't even give her a chance to fight back! I wouldn't be mad at him if it was at least a fair fight; it was the Hunger Games you know?" I nodded. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Only a coward kills unfairly, a real warrior, a _true_ warrior respects their opponent. Respects them enough to let them have a _chance_, just _one _chance to fight for their life, she deserved that chance." She bit her lip and looked at the photo in her hands "and she never got it."

"You know I can relate" she looked at me, willing me to talk "I didn't have a sister, but she was very much like one. She was the only real family I had, she was like my sister." I could tell the tables have turned and she was now waiting to hear my story. I never talked to anyone about Sagan, and I never wanted to, especially during the Hunger Games on live television. But I know Cyri needed this right now, and I can tear down some walls I've built for her.

"Her name was Sagan, she was always the tough one, better at me with everything she did. You would think I would be jealous of her but I admired her greatly. She taught me mostly of everything I know. She volunteered for the Hunger Games two years ago, and that's when I was actually jealous of her believe it or not.

"She got to volunteer for the games I have been waiting for my entire life. She got a chance at the never ending glory that I so desperately wanted. But I was so confident that she would win, that it wouldn't even be hard. She made it through everything perfectly, the training, the interviews. And then came the actual games.

"I was way more nervous then I initially thought I was going to be. Some of the other Tributes were a lot more powerful then I thought. But she made it, with only a few scratches and bruises on her skin, more than I can say for myself anyway. She made it to the bottom eight; the Capital came to interview me and everything.

"Then, she was in battle with a very experienced fighter from district eight, and before she could even blink her ally from District one stabbed her in the back. The sad part about it all is: she died during my interview. She died while I was smiling and laughing and raving about how great she was, and how proud I am.

"I was _happy _the moment she died, the moment her body hit the floor I was laughing and smiling to the Capital audience. I thought she was coming home, I felt it in my heart. But the moment she died, even if I didn't immediately know about it, something died inside of me. Walls went up, people were pushed out, and I became numb, and for the first time in my life since Sagan came into it, was _truly_ alone." I didn't notice the tears coming to my eyes until I was sucked out of my story. I quickly blinked them away, not daring to show any sign of weakness.

Cyri on the other hand was balling. She noticed the relation to our stories, she noticed how alone she was as well. "Why do you want to win the Hunger Games?" she asked me. I was taken aback by the question, I don't know anymore. Well I'm not going to win the Hunger Games but even if I did, I would have no reason for it. So, I went with the classic Career answer. "For the honor and glory" she nodded, probably suspecting the answer "you?"

"So I can take this to all the districts on my tour" she said holding up the picture of Rizi. "She's always wanted to visit other districts, and the Hunger Games was her chance to make her dream come true. But, since that didn't work, it's my job" she slid her thumb up and down the picture, probably willing for her to pop out and hug her and be with her again.

"You know, my district token is kind of like yours" I said, grabbing my locket from under my shirt and opened it up showing it to her. She took it in her hands and looked at it, smiling at what she saw "Is that you and her?" she asked, I nodded "the day before her reaping we took this picture, she said the only district token she wants is me, and since she couldn't take me with her that a picture was the next best thing" she laughed, and I smiled. I still remember that day, she was so ecstatic; I still hold the smile she had in my head. I will always remember her happiness that day.

"I'm guessing you got it back when she—you know" she dropped it and it fell back in place on my neck, I nodded. We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. We both experienced the same amount of pain in the last three years than we could ever imagine. Then something dawned on me "is that why Blossoms' death effected you so much? Because it wasn't a fair fight, like your sister deserved" she winced at the mention of Blossoms' name. I have a feeling her face is going to haunt Cyri's dreams for the rest of the games.

"I didn't want it to kill anyone, I just wanted to make sure it didn't kill us" she said referring to the serpent, a new rim of tears coming to her eyes. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "I know you never intended to kill anyone, you shouldn't blame yourself it was an accident" she nodded, wiping away the tears that fell down her flushed cheeks. Just then the Capital seal shown in the sky, I didn't realize how long we've been talking. It must have been at least two hours.

The only face in the sky tonight was Blossoms' her sly, devious smile shining over the arena. I could feel Cyri start to tremble beside me and I wrapped both arms around her pulling her close, letting her cry.

This felt almost natural with Cyri. Most of the time, if I was this close to someone—besides Malakai—I'd cringe away with disgust but Cyri was different. She was like a little sister I never wanted, but needed to have. I held her until her tears stopped, and by the time they did Sorrel called to us that the food was prepared.

I didn't even realize he came back, or even cooked what he caught. But the moment he said it the smell enveloped me. I was completely starving, having not ate anything since yesterday and had that five hour hike made me hungrier than I imagined.

He caught two squirrels and a rabbit and cooked them all. We ate a rabbit and half a squirrel, consuming some of the saved greens that Cyri found the previous day. We split up the rest of the squirrel, dividing it between the four of us, wrapping them up and putting em' in our separate packs. It will only be good until tomorrow night but at least we have tomorrow nights dinner.

We usually sleep by now but because of the days events none of us can find the ability to sleep. So we just sat down and tried to find shapes in the stars. Sorrel found a dragon, sheep, and something that looked like a robot. Cyri found a flower, and a cow. Jessamine found a pair of eyes and a sailboat sailing on the ocean. I tried and found nothing; I tried to look once more, but again found nothing. They all laughed as I squinted to see if I could distinguish any shapes in the stars. It eventually got so frustrating I threw my hands up in the air and told them to go to sleep. I was the one who got the most sleep last night so I decided to take the first watch.

The four hours past by uneventfully, the rain slowed down though and I personally thanked the Gamemakers. The wind was picking up as well and the last thing I needed right now was a cold. Jessamine took the next watch and I unfolded my sleeping bag and lay down gratefully. I looked above me and saw Cyri tossing and turning in her sleep, luckily her belt was holding her down or she would have fell out already.

I fell to sleep easily. I dreamt about Cyri and her sister, about how amazing it would have been to have met them both before the Capital got involved.

_I was in this meadow filled with various different purple and blue flowers. You could see the sun slowly rising behind these high mountains north from here. I looked down and saw my feet were bare, and I was in this beautiful white dress that went just above my ankles. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to find Cyri. She was still dressed in the same clothes from the Hunger Games, but her face lacked the dirt and grime it had before. She was completely angelic in the light the sun cast on her glowing skin. She was smiling at me and walking forward. How did we get here? And why on earth am I wearing this dress?_

_She walked over to me and hugged me, it was a very warm and inviting embrace and I couldn't help myself from returning it. She gestured for me to sit down and I did, making sure to cross my legs because of the dress. "I never wanted this" she spoke, looking down at her hands. I had no idea what she was getting at, "wanted what?" she looked up at me, her red hair blowing in waves behind her. "Can you promise me something?" I don't usually make promises because there are so many ways for them to be broken, anything could happen, but I can't stop myself from nodding my head in agreement. "Make her dreams come true, just like I failed to do."_

"_Who?"_

"_Her." Her eyes began to glow as a smile formed on her small lips. She stood up and started walking ahead, past me. I turned around to be greeted with the brightest light I have ever seen. There was a figure standing in the middle, it was too bright to see who it was but it looked like a female form. She opened her arms welcoming Cyri into them. "Wait Cyri don't go!" I begged, I couldn't stop myself but I didn't care how weak I just looked, I couldn't let Cyri go now. She turned around and smiled at me, "everyone sees you as a monster Ebony but I only see a fallen angel. Everyone sees a killer, but I only see desperation and hope. The Hunger Games are meant to change the ones, who were condemned to play, don't let them change you." I nodded and she turned back around to the mysterious figure in the light. I stood there until I saw both of them walk away, hand in hand, and then everything went dark. _

I was awoken by something large and heavy landing on my lap. My eyes focused on Cyri, I almost started laughing she probably didn't fastened the belt good enough. I focused my eyes on her, and then had to keep myself from screaming. All of her limbs were hanging by a strip of muscle and skin, her face was all bloodied up and unrecognizable like she had been bludgeoned to death. I looked down at her stomach and saw that it had been cut open and then noticed teeth marks in some of her organs and one looked like it was ripped in half.

I heard a smacking noise from above me and looked up to see the kid from three devouring a piece of Cyri's large intestine. I gagged as bile rose to my throat, he heard me and looked down, we starred at each other for a long time before he raised his head in the air and let out a loud screaming laugh that turned into a cackle at the end, and jumped to another tree disappearing from view.

I would normally have gone after him but I was in too much shock to move. Sorrel woke up from the commotion and now Jessamine and he were both standing over me looking at Cyri's corpse with disbelief. "s-someone p-please get her off m-me" I stuttered barely able to make words. They both gently grabbed Cyri's body and put her lightly on the floor a few yards away so the hovercraft can take her away "w-wait" I said, getting up and walking towards Cyri's body. I rummaged through her pockets until I found the picture of her sister. That dream was true, and that figure wasn't just a random shape in the light that was Rizi. Cyri wanted me to complete the one goal she had come here to complete: her sisters' dream. I closed my eyes as I let one tear fall down my cheek for Cyri. I blew her a kiss and stepped away, letting the hovercraft take her.

I looked up into the sky as I held the picture close, not caring about my falling tears. I looked at the stars and the first thing I saw was Cyri's small angelic face, smiling down at me. "Rest in peace Cyri, I'll see you soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: The most brutal rage

Not one of us could sleep that night knowing we're going to be seeing Cyri's face in the sky the following day. The second the hovercrafts came to take Cyri's body away I wanted to begin my hunt for that district three boy, but Sorrel and Jessamine made me see reason. As it was dark, and the rain still hadn't let up, I wouldn't have much luck trying to find him. So I agreed to stay until morning, knowing that once I leave they become my prey again. I'm not going to wait to tell Malakai of my plans either, I already know what he's going to think of them. He's going to want to join me, and all he is going to be is a distraction and I can't have that.

The sun came up about four hours after the three of us settled down. Once I saw it rise from the cover of trees I began packing my bag. I had some of the squirrel still wrapped up from the previous night and Sorrel and Jessamine both gave me Cyri's portion, knowing all too well that I can't hunt. I grabbed every one of my blades, placing them on my belt. I packed the small first aid kit I joined the group with in the beginning, a sleeping bag, Cyri's dagger, some food and four bottles of water. I threw the pack over my shoulders, putting my hand in my pocket feeling Rizi's picture in between my fingers. Sorrel and Jessamine were both looking at me with concern as I packed. By the time I was done I looked at them, they were both sitting on the ground staring anxiously at me.

I took a deep breath, "Once I'm gone, the alliance is done." Jessamine looked down at her hands and Sorrel nodded. "If I see you again, I'll kill you."

"Or we'll kill you" Sorrel smiled. I nodded and turned around to leave but stopped myself. "Thanks for everything." I said, before walking in the direction I saw the kid from three go.

I walked for a good two hours getting no where, I had to take a break and settle my boredom a bit before I go insane. I sat down by the trunk of a large tree; there were enough branches to hide me from coming Tributes. I opened my pack and grabbed a water bottle, taking small sips from it; now that I was alone I didn't have resources to spend, so I had to go easy. The small break gave me time to think about what had happened over the past couple of days. Blossom died, Cyri died, and I was left with a promise on my shoulders that I know I couldn't keep, great.

I just remembered that when Blossom died that made the final eight. So District two got interviewed huh? I wonder who the lucky ones to be interviewed for Malakai and me were. So, with Cyri gone that left only seven of us left; Malakai, Mavira, Sorrel, Jessamine, the boy from three, the girl from ten, and me. I smiled to myself, isn't this going to be fun.

After a good ten minute break I decided to get moving again, no matter what direction I was headed I knew the Gamemakers were eventually going to bring us all together; Moronic, self-centered, Capital freaks.

As I kept walking I could tell the rain was letting up a lot, actually a large coat of humidity was taking its place, I could feel my skin sticking to the leather of my pants. My hair was getting matted to my forehead with a sheen of sweat, I could feel my body heat bounce off the interior of my pants. I was slowly heating up, if I didn't get to a river soon I had a feeling I was going to instantaneously combust.

I walked for another ten minutes or so until I couldn't take it anymore; I took off my boots and slowly took off my pants. With the amount of sweat I had between the leather and my skin it took a good five minutes and a lot of muscle strength to get them off. I didn't care that the Capital can see me in my underwear; they're not the ones that have to endure this humidity wave.

I hung my pants on the nearest branch and fanned out my legs with my hands, trying to get them to cool down. I sat there for about an hour and a full bottle of water before it started raining again. I let the rain water cool off my legs and wet my pants before sliding back into them. I looked back over my supplies, I had already drunk two full bottles of water and it was only the first day on my own. I really had to cut down on my supply usage before I run out of all my water and die of dehydration.

I walked until the sun started to go down, I had to make camp now. Anger and suspense for the capture of the District three boy has kept my body moving even if every muscle was screaming at me to slow down. I found cover in a small array of bushes, hiding from anyone that would come into view. I ate some of the squirrel while I waited for the Capital seal to show in the sky. When it did the only face I saw was Cyri's red hair shining through the black of the night sky. She had a smile on her face, and she still did because now she was with her sister again. I laid out my sleeping bag and lay down. I needed a good night sleep tonight if I wanted to get up early to begin my hunt.

Sleep didn't come for a long time, every time I closed my eyes I saw Cyri's mangled corpse. By the time I finally got to sleep it was about three hours from sunrise. I had a dreamless sleep, or rather nap. I would have slept longer if I hadn't of heard a twig snap in the distance.

I shot up in less than a second, blade at the ready. My eyes gazed around at my surroundings, another branch snapped to my right and without taking any notice as to what made the noise I released the blade in my hand. I heard a soft squeak and a thump and ran over to investigate what my blade hit.

It was a small rabbit, barely breathing. I smiled as I used Cyri's blade to decapitate the tiny animal. 'So much for not being able to hunt' I thought as I reached to pick it up. "Damnit" I looked over to see the eyes of the girl from ten. I looked down at the rabbit and then at her. She was probably hunting it when it ran into my camp site, I smiled. I stood up, ignoring the rabbit for now. "I see you have sponsors" I nodded to her leg where one of my blades pierced during the blood bath at the Cornucopia. She smiled "I see you do as well" she nodded to my cheek where she cut me, "But I'm not surprised" she said walking to the right, twirling her mace, she must have gotten that from her sponsors, or a dead Tribute. "Seeing as you got the first twelve in Hunger Games history" she smirked. I mimicked her movements as she came closer to me. We were now both circling each other, eyeing our prey.

"Jealous much?" I said, smirking. She laughed into the sky, like the Capital can all make a joke out of my question. "Why would I be jealous? I'm going to go down in history as the person who killed the first twelve in history" that was my turn to laugh. I don't doubt this girls fighting skill, as she was the only one to get away from me at the Cornucopia. But she won't beat me at this game; I refuse to have a Tribute from ten beat me at the Hunger Games.

I crouched down "Can we get this over with? I have things to do, people to kill, you know" I said smiling as she rolled her eyes, "lets make this an entertaining fight" she said, throwing her mace on the floor, and crouching down. I raised an eyebrow "You want to do hand to hand combat?" I asked, the amusement clear in my voice, she nodded. "Okay" I said standing back up and removing the belt that held my blades and throwing them aside. "Let's do this." I mimicked her crouching position as we once again started circling each other.

It was a good two or three minutes of circling, both of us eyeing each other, trying to find the weaknesses in the other. It was still raining but it seemed like our fight brought on wind, lightning and thunder. I think the Capital is having a damn field day with this fight. Her black hair was pulled into a bun in the back of her head, only a few strands made their way out. Her blue eyes grazed over me, I knew what she was thinking: this was going to be one hell of a fight.

Before I could take another breath she charged at me, I was prepared for her, planting my feet firmly on the ground. She did something I wasn't expecting though, as she dodged down and swept her feet under mine knocking me down. I used my hands to catch myself before my face hit the ground. I didn't risk a second before I turned around and kicked my leg up, getting her in the stomach. The kick didn't seem to faze her much though, and she smiled down at my insolence.

I used this one second of distraction to gain my footing. We were both in the same positions as we were a few minutes ago. She sneered at me with confidence in her eyes and disgust drawn on her face. I could tell she set this up, she knew what she was doing, the mace wasn't her weapon of choice her fists were. Before I had time to finish my thought she charged at me again, this time I didn't wait for her move as I charged after he as well. I lifted up my right fist ready to dislocate her jaw when she dodged me again and slid to my left, planting her right foot and sending her fully extended hand into my lower abdomen on my left side, I doubled over in pain. The pain was excruciating, my entire left side was going numb. I didn't even have time to bite back the pain before her right boot connected with the back of my neck. I went face first into the mud. She kept her foot there, keeping my nose and mouth in the mud, I thought for a second she was going to drown/suffocate me when she let her foot up and I flew up for air.

She was laughing at me as she circled, I knew she was saying something but I tuned her out, trying to focus on my body. I slowly bit back any ounce of pain I still felt from her side jab, I spit out remaining mud left in my mouth as I stood up. This girl got away from me the first time; she sure as hell wasn't going to the second.

Before she could say anything else I turned, lifting my right foot into the air, letting it connect with her face. I could hear her jaw break as she screamed out in pain and doubled backwards, clutching her jaw in agony. She took only ten seconds to consciously come back to the fight; she knew what she was doing. She screamed out in bloody rage as she rushed me again, connecting both her hands and raising her elbow up. It connected with my nose, blood gushed out of both my nostrils as soon as I heard the fracture. I didn't have time to pay attention to the pain, as I shoved my left shoulder into her stomach and shoved her up against the nearest tree. She punched me in the face as my knee flew into her stomach. She bent over from the pain and I wrapped both arms around her head, getting her in a headlock.

She immediately caught on to what I was doing because she wrapped both her arms around my waist and used all the force in her body to push me a few steps back. I still had her in the headlock as she used the tree trunk she was just on to climb up, pushing off of it and flip, grabbing my shoulders mid-way to knock me off my feet and send both of us to the ground, making me release her.

We both turned over getting into a small crouching position as she rushed me again, sending a multiple of punches to my chest. I reflected the first few but she kept them coming as she screamed out in blind rage. By the time she was finished I could no long stand as my knees gave way beneath me and I struggled to breath. She laughed as she bent down "You disgust me" she whispered in my ear. I then sent the back of my fist straight into her face, turning around, using my index, middle, and thumb fingers to create a small claw ripping out her right eye from its socket. She screamed out in pure agony, clawing at her face. I stood up and slowly walked towards her ready to end this.

I raised my left foot letting it connect with her neck sending her to the ground. You could see the blood, and vile liquids gushing out of the empty socket that once contained her eyeball, which I now hold in my hands. I squeezed the eye over her face, letting its juices run into her mouth. "Say goodbye" I said dropping whatever remains of her eye to the floor, she looked up at me with her good eye, "go to hell" she said, trying to break free. I just laughed, "I'm already there" I said as I lifted my right foot, slamming my boot into her skull, feeling it break under the pressure. The cannon fired and her body went limp. I backed away, letting the hovercraft take away her body. I walked away, with a broken nose, a busted lip and another victory.

District ten wasn't an easy kill, and I think she took great pride in that. I do have to give her credit though, (even if she was a pain in my ass) she knew how to fight, and she challenged me without fear, until the end.

As much glory it was to have killed the one chosen victim that got away from me, I still wanted my revenge on the boy from three. I walked a good two miles away from the clearing where the fight was just held and decided to rest. It was about mid-day now and the sun will start going down in a few hours, so I decided to rest up a bit and then go looking for supplies to set up camp for the night. I drank about half a bottle of water and then searched for fallen branches and timber.

Once the camp was made and my fire was lit I ate some of my squirrel and sat back looking up at the stars. I kind of wondered if my mother—wherever she was now—was watching this, and knew deep down that I was her daughter. I snorted, thinking about how slim the possibilities of that actually were. I looked to the sky watching the fake Gamemaker-made stars glint in the black sky. The Capital seal flashed in the sky as the anthem began to play, he girl from District ten was the only face in the sky tonight. I sighed, the longer I'm stuck in this arena the more mental I get. I shake my head as the anthem stops and the sky once again grows dark. I extinguish the flames of my fire and curl under the shelter I made out of branches. I pull my thin sleeping bag to me as I try and sleep and do anything but dream.

I wake up to a searing pain to the side of my face, I looked up disoriented and confused to find the boy from district three looking down at me with a menacing smile. He lifted up his foot again and then let it go, the boot slammed directly into the side of my face again, I could feel the burning sensation as the bottom of his boot scraped off a good layer of skin from my cheek. I winced at the pain, which only brought on a maddening fit of laughter from the kid. If I thought I was going mental being stuck in this arena, this kid has already boarded that train.

He hisses as he grabs a small carving knife from his belt, and puts it to my neck.

"Well aren't you just a pretty little thing?" his voice is high and scruffy; his eyes are wide with pleasure and determination. I go to reach for my blade but I notice he had tied my hands together; I must have been in a much deeper sleep than I originally thought. I look up at him with anger.

"You bastard!" I hiss, using all the anger coursing through my veins in just those two words. He seems to be taking nothing but pleasure from them though. He chuckles as he glides his finger along my mangled cheek bone, I wince and pull my head away. He licks his finger seductively.

"Mm, you taste good" he says with a smile, his silver hair glinting from the sun rays peeking through the thick clouds. He takes his carving knife and slides it down my neck, digging in just enough to draw blood, but not make any fatal cuts. He leans down and places his mouth near the back of my ear, slowly kissing down until he gets to the bloody cuts. He uses his tongue to lick down the length of the wound, soft moaning noises were coming from deep within his throat. I tried to fight him but there wasn't much I could do but let him do whatever he needed to do until I could think up a way to get out of this.

He lifted up my shirt revealing my stomach and started tracing designs with the carving knife, without once taking his mouth off of my neck. Once he was satisfied with the blood there he moved down to my stomach, making the exact tongue movements and noises he did with my neck.

This kid was plain sick; he took sexual pleasure from the taste of blood. This was the type of person that really belonged in the Hunger Games, truly psychotic perverts.

He used one hand to caress my stomach and hips while the other slowly made its way to his pants. My eyes widened when I realized what he planned to do. Okay, I accept the decision that when the games are over I will die, but I refuse to be sexually molested while everyone watches like I'm some helpless girl!

Just like on cue a silver parachute fell down from the sky, I look up as it fell right down by my feet. I huff in frustration, thanks for the help, but oh wait! I'm tied up. I was just about to curse Greyti for a lifetime when I realized what was in it. One single sharpened blade, sticking up on its side. I smiled, and secretly apologized to Greyti for ever doubting her. I slowly lifted my leg, making sure not to disrupt him, or alert him to my plan. I moved the string that was tying my feet together just above the blade and started slowly moving my feet back and forth, trying to get the rope to cut.

"You know" District three said, making me focus on him once again, while still trying to break free from the rope. "You don't taste that bad at all…but I've had better" he had an evil glint in his eyes, as he lifted the carving knife to his mouth, licking the remainder of my blood from it. "That little girl was a wonderful little snack."

"No!" I screamed just as the rope broke free and I kicked my feet up sending him flying backwards. I stood up writhing with anger, my hands were still tied up but I didn't have time to cut the rope. I grabbed the carving knife he still held near his mouth and jammed in down his throat. I could feel the skin in the back of his neck pop as the blade went through it, pinning him to the ground. He gurgled and squirmed in pain, he started throwing up uncontrollably, because I hit his gag reflex as well.

I took a deep breath and went over to the blade in the basket and cut the ropes that tied my hands together. I grabbed Cyri's blade and then walked over to him, cutting off his shirt, knowing I have less than five minutes with him while he drowns in his own blood. I put the very tip of the knife to the middle of his torso and made a deep gash all the way down to his belly button. I then made smaller gashes on his rib cage, pealing back the skin and using eight of my small blades to pin the skin flaps to the floor. I looked down and saw all of his organs, and blood gushing everywhere. I looked at him, eyes holding nothing but fierce penetrating anger.

"I hope you have a place in hell; because where you're going is going to make this" I said pointing to his exposed organs which were now falling out of his body, "look like nothing." I said grabbing Cyri's knife and cutting out each one of his organs, ripping them apart one by one. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" I repeated the same two words over and over, drowning everything else out, but him and I. He stopped breathing about a minute before I actually stopped chanting, but I couldn't stop myself, all the anger I felt towards the Capital for bringing us here, Malakai for getting me to fall in love with him, Kaius for the cruel unending training he put us through, and Cyri for not saying goodbye. All the anger I felt was released with this brutal killing. I have obviously become a monster of the Capital. I am obviously the Hunger Games most brutal killer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Seemingly precious moments

I walked about half an hour before I couldn't stand anymore. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me in protest. I sat down in a near by cover of trees and opened my bag taking out the first aid kit. I opened it up and looked over the medical supplies. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity; I should have visited the medical station during the three days of training. I guess being known for as one of the "Careers" it doesn't give you much choice other than the weapon and archery stations.

I took out the bandages; maybe I could just patch up the cuts so they don't get infected. I laughed at myself, either I die soon or win, because in these climate conditions the Gamemakers are forcing upon us these cuts aren't going to last long un-sanitized. I popped a few pain pills to ease some of the burning in my muscles so I can keep moving.

I packed the supplies up and put them in my bag, taking out a bottle of water and taking a few sips before continuing my walk. I decided to walk in the general direction of the Cornucopia (at least the direction I thought it was in).

I walked for a good three hours, staying in the same direction I started from. If I wasn't going to the Cornucopia the Gamemakers would have already made some sort of blockade directing me in the opposite direction. At least that's what I was hoping anyway. Since we were down to the final six the Gamemakers are probably going to try and bring us together; at least about five or so miles from each other so they can increase the chances of us running into each other.

I was just about to give up for the day and make camp somewhere and rest my muscles when I heard some low voices coming from a few feet away from me. I hid behind a thick tree taking off my bag and grabbing onto my blades. I crept closer to the voices trying to hear what they were saying but trying not to be noticed.

"You heard the cannon Malakai! There's a big chance that she's dead! So just shut up and let's go through with the plan!" I heard Mavira's menacing voice. She was trying to take Malakai's focus away from me, so she can kill the remaining tributes and then kill him herself.

"She's not dead Mavira, you know as well as I that she is one of the most trained and brutal fighters in this arena" I smiled at his confidence in me, he had way too much reassurance in me and I didn't deserve it.

"You're just defending her, because you two have a history."

"So that's what you think." I could hear the smile form on Malakai's lips. He was going to piss her off with his ignorance and he knew it.

"It's what I know District two, I'm not an idiot. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you two love stricken puppies" she scoffed, "you two make me sick!"

"If you thought we had a history all this time, why haven't you said anything until now?"

"Because it hasn't gotten in my way yet! But your fear of her death is driving me insane!" she screamed. Wow, I knew Mavira was a little mentally ill but this is going a little far for her.

"She can be of use to us; I don't know why you don't see it as well"

"She _was_ of use to us; when she was getting information for us from the other juvenile morons in this arena" I gritted my teeth, I knew from the beginning she sent me out on the spy mission to get rid of me.

"It doesn't matter what you say Four, I know that cannon wasn't for her, and the sooner you accept it the less annoying you'd be to me" I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"_What_ did you just say to me?"

"I think you heard me the first time" Malakai said. It went silent after that for what seemed like a lifetime. I peeked through the cover of bushes to see if they were still there. Mavira was staring down Malakai, and he wasn't fazed by it one bit; until she was finally fed up with it.

"Enough of this, we have to focus on our surroundings, we don't know who the remaining Tributes are or what they're capable of. It's your turn to survey the perimeters." She waved her hand as a dismissal, I saw Malakai clench his fists; he was not the type to take orders easily. I know this must be extremely tough for him.

I turned back around and went to the tree that hid my bag; I grabbed a few extra throwing knives and equipped them to my belt. I was going to kill Mavira; the pain meds have taken enough effect for me to give one last fight. And if I'm going to die, I'm bringing that bitch down with me.

With all my weapons in place I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bushes that were covering me from Mavira's view. She was going through the Cornucopia for something decent to eat. When I stepped out she immediately narrowed her eyes at my presence. She noticed the weapons I had in my possession and quickly grabbed a lightly, thinned long sword for herself and grabbed a smaller one and threw it on the ground in my direction. It looked like the one I used to spar with her during training. I smiled, "so you wanna spar?" I asked, laughing a little under my breath.

She smirked at me, "is the twelve scared?" I really laughed that time, making it loud enough to show my annoyance.

"You wish" I said taking off the belt that held my blades and throwing them to the ground beside me picking up the offered sword from the ground.

She began to circle me but I raised my hand cutting off her action. "I'm done with the suspenseful shit, just make the first move and spare me a few meaningless minutes" I said, raising my sword to her.

"As you wish, they'll be your last" she smirked as she raised her sword and attacked me from the top right side. I deflected the attack and swung on her lower half which she dodged, did a complete turn and got me in the arm. I could hear the skin break apart as the steal blade of her sword created a large gash on my forearm.

I hissed from the pain but wouldn't let it affect me as I raised my right hand and jabbed her in the nose with the bottom of my palm. I could feel the bones break under the pressure, making her falter back a few steps.

Her nose was bleeding as it ran down into her mouth; she spit at me as she swung her sword at my left side cutting me on my thigh. I stepped back trying to regain focus, the blood was oozing out from the cut on my forearm trailing down to my hand. It was making it difficult to hold the sword and she knew it.

She kept up her vital blows, cutting me in various places on my body, I would have swung back but she knocked the sword straight out of my hands. I fell to my knees as my ears started to buzz and everything around me grew fuzzy as the blood loss was becoming too much for me. She leaned down grabbing my face forcefully in her iron grip making me stare straight at her. "I want you to look me in the eye as I watch the life slowly be drained from your body." She said through gritted teeth. My vision was going fuzzy but I could see enough to realize someone sneak up behind her. I smiled when I realized who it was; she furiously gripped harder at my face making me look at her. "Wipe the smile off your face maggot!" her eyes were wide with fury. I took a deep breath and spit at her face aiming straight for her eye. She jerked back screaming in pure rage, "You bitch!" I laughed, trying to minimize the pain. "See you in hell." I said, as the dark figure came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. You could see her eyes go wide in fear as the blurry figure pulled and twisted. Her body fell on the floor as the cannon fired. Her face still held the fear, and anger she had in her last moments of life. The man walked over to me, and I could just make out the contours of his face, the man I love more than life itself, as I slipped into a dull darkness.

I woke up screaming. The first face I saw was Malakai's; he was holding a piece of smelling salt which he immediately through away when I awoke. He grabbed my small face in his gigantic hands, looking me straight in the eyes. "Ebony, can you hear me?" he asked. I lifted my eyebrow in question. Of course I could hear him. "uh, yeah?" I said with a small sarcastic tone. He released a long awaited breath, "Thank goodness. I thought I lost you there." He looked at me with concern, his blue eyes showing nothing but love and care for me.

"How long have I been out?" I said trying to sit up, but once I pushed up with my hands an extreme burning went through my entire body and I screamed out in pain and surprise.

"Easy, I had to stitch some of the wounds Mavira caused" he said helping me get into a sitting position. "Plus some older wounds were getting infected, I had to get a lot of help from your sponsors" he said taking a bottle of water and pouring some in a tin cup, he then lifted up a little silver box taking out two small oval red pills and dropping them in the cup, I could hear it start to fizzle in reaction.

"Please tell me you're not going to make me drink that?" I said, feeling a little woozy. I felt light headed since I woke up, but the weird pilled liquid was making me nauseous.

"They're blood loss pills, Greyti sent them. I had to wake you up forcefully because you have to be awake to drink this, and I didn't want to take chances on waiting" he grabbed a small thin bamboo stick to mix up the strange liquid. He handed it to me and I gulped down the urge to gag. I grabbed the cup and took a deep breath, I was just going to chug it down, it felt like the safest solution.

I put the cup to my lips and tilted my head back letting it slowly glide down my throat trying not to let it touch my tongue. I was unsuccessful, but over all it wasn't that bad, it just had a very bitter taste, though it wasn't as bad as I thought it would taste. I handed the cup back to Malakai and he smiled at me, I smiled weakly back, trying to reassure him I'm all right.

"So how long have I been out?" I asked taking the strips of dried beef he hands to me as he begins to build a fire, the sun was already coming down, I didn't even know what time of day it was.

"About two and a half days, but your wounds are healing quickly. Along with the blood loss pills they sent healing solution, which I put on all of your wounds, we only have a small amount left" he filled the cup with water again and placed some small, thick, moist wood atop the fire, putting the cup on top of that.

I nodded, "Any faces in the sky?" I asked, a bit fearful of his answer. The one face I didn't want to show up in the sky yet was the District three boy. I wanted to be the cause of his death; I needed to get my revenge.

"No" he said, shaking his head "But nothing exciting has happened in the two days you were out, so I won't be surprised if the Gamemakers create some action to entertain the audience." He shook his head as he broke apart some pine needles and placed them in the cup of water atop the fire.

"We've got to be prepared then, we can't just sit around here doing nothing" I said trying to stand up but when I tried to use my left leg to pick my body up I could feel the stitches in my leg pull and I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"Hey! No Ebony, sit down" Malakai said, using his strength to pull me back down, I hissed from the pain.

"We can't just sit here, what if were attacked?" I asked suddenly wondering where all of my blades are, or more importantly Cyri's blade, and the picture of her sister.

"They won't start anything now, they'll wait until the morning when you regain your full strength" he said making me sit back down, focusing again on the boiling tea he was making. "Your wounds will be completely healed by then, the way you kill, they want you completely well, trust me." I winced at his statement. The way I kill? Do they think I'm some kind of animal? Maybe I am. I can't help but do what I've been training for my entire life. Once a blade is in my hand all other worries and thoughts leave my mind except the urge to defeat my opponent; to kill.

Malakai noticed my reaction and grabbed the cup from atop the fire, handing it to me. "You know what I mean, you're fighting skill is amazing, that's why you got that twelve. It's a skill they've never seen before." I just nodded as I sipped at the tea he handed me. The sweet taste of the pine needles and the warmth of the water made me relax a lot more than I thought I could.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked, finally remembering Cyri's blade and picture.

"Everything's still in your bag which is right beside you." He said, pointing to my right side where I just noticed lay my bag. I smiled at him and picked it up, the first thing I saw was the picture which I knew was in my pocket. I picked it up and looked at Malakai questioningly.

"I had to remove yours pants to get to the gash on your thigh, so I placed it in your bag." I nodded, and he started to make pine needle tea for himself. I smiled at him; he never had to ask me about something that a normal person probably would. Like how I have a strangers picture in my pocket. He trusts me enough not to pry into my business, probably knowing it was personal.

"Her names Rizi" I said looking back down at the picture in my hand. Malakai turned his attention back to me, "she was Cyri's older sister, she died in the games a few years back." I looked back up at Malakai, trying to hold back tears that threatened to show themselves. "Does that sound like someone to you?" I asked with a weary smile. He nodded once, trying to respect me by not interrupting. "The District three boy killed Cyri, and I can't tell you how but I must complete the mission that Rizi failed to do so Cyri took on" I looked back down at the picture, and Malakai cleared his throat.

"What mission?" he asked softly, taking the cup off the fire and beginning to stir it with the bamboo stick.

"Rizi's dream was to travel to each district, she wanted to see the world. But the districts were all she had." Malakai nodded.

"The Victors tour?" I nodded, and looked at him, my eyes brimming with tears.

"The dream will be completed" Malakai said, looking me straight in the eyes. His captivating blue eyes were hard to look away from, "trust me" he smiled, and so did I. One thing I could always count on was Malakai's trust, I never doubted him, not once.

He put down his cup, "you should get some sleep." He said flatly. I didn't know how tired I could be after two and a half days of sleep, so I nodded in agreement. He helped me lay down in the sleeping bag, he was about to pull away when I gripped his arm. "You know it's really cold out here, I could use some extra body heat" I smirked at him and he smiled. He put some more wood atop the fire so it can last throughout the night and took off his shirt, climbing into the sleeping bag beside me.

For once we could care less of what the Capital had to say, these were the Hunger Games after all, and the little time you had with the one you love, are seemingly precious moments.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So, this is the last chapter, I'm thinking about making a sequel, so PLEASE review with any suggestions please! Thank you!  
>Also I do not own the Hunger Games... Just the characters in this story :)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: The forever silent Heart<p>

I wake up to a snoring Malakai beside me. I smile and slowly get up and out of the grip of his arms. I walk over to the stash of food, weapons, and supplies grabbing a small bag of crackers, digging into them graciously. I walk back over to where Malakai still lay sleeping and sit down, leaning up against the Cornucopia. So twenty down and four to go, I think back over the list of dead Tributes slowly in my head, trying to take up time. I almost choke on the cracker I was chewing when I realize who the other two Tributes are; Sorrel and Jessamine.

I slap Malakai awake and stand up beginning to pace. He groans and turns over, realizing the state of stress I'm in he stands up quickly rushing over to me.

"What's wrong? You shouldn't be standing, you're wounds—" he began to say before I cut him off by raising my hand.

"My wounds are the least of my worries at the moment" I said, continuing my pace. "There are only four of us left" he nodded in agreement, "and because both pairs are working together, they're going to make us fight today!" I was practically breathless with the fear that engulfed me.

"Are you scared about what might happen?" he asked, looking at me with a confused expression, obviously not used to seeing me show any form of fear.

"No, I'm not afraid of the fight, I'm afraid I might not be able to fight the remaining two Tributes" I said, biting my lip in my obvious vulnerability.

Malakai smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waste and pulling me close to him. "Once they start fighting, your instincts will kick in, and nothing else will matter but winning" I nodded. He was right, that was the fighting technique Kaius had trained us for. Once your weapon is in hand, all there is left is you and your opponent, nothing else matters but winning, nothing else matters but defeating them.

I sighed and decided to drop the subject for now, there was no point in worrying about it now anyway, whatever happens happens, there is no going back.

We wash up at the pond near the Cornucopia and eat as much food that we want, making sure we're full and plenty hydrated for the fight to come. We equip our weapons and even do a little training spar, trying to pass the time. Eventually we ended up leaning against the Cornucopia, just underneath the little bit of shade it gives, talking about anything and everything that doesn't relate to our current situation. Ever since the morning it has stopped raining and the sun has come out, making being in the sun a horrible, humid hell.

"Sitting on a tree branch covered in red ants" Malakai said with a smile. I snorted hitting him playfully on the shoulder "Not even if you paid me" he laughed, "Same" I smiled. At the moment we were discussing different places that people wouldn't normally think about having sex, and if we would.

"On an iceberg, in the middle of the freezing ocean" I said, he laughed out loud, the first time I heard him truly laugh like that since the reaping, it made me smile. "Talk about hardcore frostbite, ouch" he said with a wince. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Hm, How 'bout in the Cornucopia?" he asked with a smirk, I chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "In your dreams you perv" I said, he just laughed "It already was" I pushed on his chest and laughed. I missed times like these, where I could sit and talk about the most random things with him for hours. Nothing in the world mattered but us at that one moment, and for once it felt right. Until it all went horribly wrong.

Suddenly a loud humming noise started coming from the far end of the arena, Malakai and I both stood up instantly alert, but nothing happened. The buzzing noise just seemed to get louder with every passing second. "I'm going to see if I can see what's going on" Malakai said, climbing the Cornucopia, I stood watch as he climbed up peering out into the distance.

"Oh shit" I heard him mumble to himself, I looked up to see the complete shock and fear that was held in his expression.

"What's going on?" I asked as he climbed down, grabbing another sword, and passing me some more blades from the pile of supplies.

"Mosquitoes, lots and lots of Mosquitoes" he said, his eyes darting for side to side in anxiousness. "The Gamemakers are ending this now, they're driving the others to us." He said, and I took a deep breath. This is where the games began, and this is where they want to finish them.

It only took minutes for Jessamine and Sorrel to burst through the bushes, completely out of breath. You could see tiny red pumps covering their flesh where the Mosquitoes bit. They grabbed their sides keeling over trying to catch their breath. Not two seconds after they appeared a thick cloud of black circled around the outside of the clearing to the Cornucopia. They did their job; they drove the two other Tributes to us where the last and final blood bath can begin.

Jessamine was the first to recover. She looked at me her whip in hand, readying herself. I didn't want to fight Jessamine; it wasn't fair for her to have to go up against Malakai or myself. Sorrel is a different story though, he has no problem fighting, or even killing, as long as he can get his sister out alive. He stabbed me once anyway, so I won't have as much remorse for killing him.

When Sorrel finally recovered from the chase he raised his sword and looked between Malakai and myself. I knew he was trying to figure out a plan on how to kill us both.

"So, how has your day been going?" I asked, trying to ease up some of the tension between the four of us.

Sorrel smirked, "it's been okay, I've always wanted to be chased through a dense forest by killer Mosquitoes" I smiled at Sorrels' sarcasm; I didn't know I could miss it so much, "It made my day."

"Glad to hear it" I laughed, and I could feel Malakai stiffen next to me. I knew he was getting tired of the small talk. He grabbed me by the waste and switched sides, putting him in front of Sorrel. I was about to protest when I heard the slash of Jessamine's whip and faced her. She had a dark look on her face; it wasn't her sweet motherly kind of look she used to give me while she was fixing my wounds. This Jessamine was different, evil. The arena had changed her, along with the rest of us.

I didn't really have much time to think anything through; because the instant Sorrel attacked Malakai the fight was on.

Jessamine rounded her whip, and before I had a chance to grab one of my blades the coil was already wrapped around my left ankle. One quick pull and she had me on the floor. She retracted her whip only to strike again, slicing the right side of my cheek open. I bent down as the blood started pooling out, trying not to get it in my eyes or mouth. I rolled onto my stomach trying to regain my composer and block her from striking my face again. That didn't seem to faze her much though; she just seemed to use my defensive position to her advantage. I screamed out in pain as she lashed out at me again, I could feel the burn on my back as she struck again and again. I never had a chance to take a deep breath and fight back before she brought her whip down and hit again.

I don't know how many times she lashed me, or how loud my screams were becoming, but they must have been loud because once Malakai had the chance to get away from Sorrel he threw a dagger at Jessamine. I heard her scream as she fell, I looked over to see the dagger sticking out of her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed it and pulled, standing back up and throwing it in Malakai's direction, but because of his training and agility he was able to dodge it while still keeping Sorrel's blows at bay.

I used that tiny bit of a distraction to regain my strength and stand up; I grabbed two blades from my belt, gritting my teeth against the pain in my back and cheek.

She was having a harder time trying to drown out the pain, not having the same experience and training I've had. So I decided to use that to my advantage, drowning out all of the memories I've had of her in the first two weeks of the games. She turned back towards me, and I lifted my leg kicking her in the stomach. She keeled over clutching her stomach, trying to regain the breath that was just taken from her. I didn't give her that chance though as I punched her in mouth, grabbing her whip and throwing it off to the side so she wouldn't have the chance of getting it back.

I stepped back, grabbing my blades and throwing them one by one in her direction. I didn't give her enough credit though, as she dodged every one with amazing distance. Only the last one I threw actually hit her, but it only cut her side, not enough to kill her.

She took a deep breath and made a running jump to the pile of weapons and supplies pile near the Cornucopia, picking up a bow. My eyes widened as she loaded it up with an arrow. I looked down at my belt realizing I was out of weapons completely. Shit. She released the arrow and I jumped to the side, but not in time because it hit me directly in the arm. I screamed as the pain that went through my arm was immense. I scrambled behind the Cornucopia, on her opposite side as she went to reload her weapon.

I bit my lip as I snapped the end of the arrow off and took a deep breath, and pulled. I screamed out, trying to hide the pain but knowing it was no use and I could care less of what the Capital thought.

Malakai heard my screams and knocked Sorrel off his feet, turning around to try and find me. When I wasn't in site he started to panic, calling my name. "Here!" I yelled out to him, surprised at how much my voice quivered from the pain.

He ran over ducking behind the Cornucopia just as Jessamine let go of another arrow. "Shit" he said under his breath when he noticed my arm. He ripped off a piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it around my wound.

"Come out little Careers, come out, come out where ever you are" I heard Sorrel chuckle at his amusement. It just pissed me off.

"They're a lot stronger than I originally thought—Ah!" I screamed as he tightened the cloth around my arm. He smiled apologetically.

"Now that we know just how strong they are, we can take them" he said, sounding so matter of fact I had to laugh. "You know her weaknesses" he said running his thumb along my cheek, "use them." I nodded, looking into the blues of his eyes. I trusted him, and I know I can do this; I will not be defeated now. If I'm going down, they're both coming with me.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Sorrel yelled in our direction, I could hear Jessamine chuckle.

"Malakai, do you think there's a heaven?" I asked him, completely out of the blue as he was looking over his weapons. He looked up at me and kissed me softly on the forehead, "you don't have to worry about that" a small sad smile played on his lips.

"But if I were to—you know—you think I'll end up there?" I feel like a small child asking mommy and daddy about death. Being morbid is not really my thing, but when you're facing death, and you know he's staring right at you, crossing your name out on his list, it's hard not to wonder.

"I believe" Malakai said, tracing the small cuts and scars on the insides of my palms, "that years from now, when it's your time to go, you'll be walking up those shiny stairs, looking down past the stars." I smiled at him. Even knowing that the two people only ten feet from us will most likely mean my end, he still makes me feel safe and warm. He kisses me on my lips and hands me Cyri's dagger, "always be prepared."

I took the dagger from him and he took a deep breath. "Show time." He smiled at me and I smiled back, twirling the knife in my hand. I nodded and he stood up, jumping out from behind the Cornucopia, expecting what was to come. Jessamine was waiting for one of us to come out, because an arrow just barely missed the right side of Malakai's head.

I took a deep breath and shook the pain away. I stood up and ran out from behind the other side of the Cornucopia, surprising Jessamine from the left, using my shoulder and pushing against her waist making her fall down. I grabbed one of the arrows from the sash on her back and shoved it in her thigh. She screamed out in pain and her head connected with mine. I staggered back surprised. Here the girl I thought was a complete pacifist is now using advanced fighting techniques on me.

I smirked, "you know, I really underestimated you" I said, standing up, spreading my feet apart; preparing for her next move.

"Good" she smiled, taking out the small thin sword I just noticed was placed on her belt. I quickly picked up a sword from the pile of weapons beside me, not paying attention to the type of sword I was picking up.

Unfortunately it was one of the large and heavier ones, which didn't help me much. But I had no choice but to make do with what I had. She swung at me from the right, and I blocked her just in time, but the impact of the blow knocked me off my fight. She didn't take a second to recuperate though, before she was slamming her blade down, which I barely was able to role away from in time before it sliced me in half.

I took a deep breath _focus Ebony, fucking focus! _I chastised myself, trying to get my mind in the game. I swept out my feet knocking her straight on her back, she fell with a thump, and then everything went foggy.

When I say foggy, I'm being completely literal. A huge gray fog surrounded the entire clearing; you couldn't seem to see your hand in front of your face. I tried to find my sword—which Jessamine knocked out of my hand when she slammed me down—but it was no use. I couldn't see a thing. I could have used the fog to my advantage, slipping around the clearing, finding more blades and then hunting my victims, but one thing was going through my mind. Malakai.

"Malakai!" I panicked, not sure if Sorrel attacked him when the fog rolled over, using the cover to strike, or if Malakai slipped away. I don't think I heard a cannon go off but that still didn't mean he wasn't seriously hurt. I had to find him.

"Malakai! Where are you?" I screamed out, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder. I heard steps coming from behind me and I smiled, thinking Malakai heard my calls and he was safe, but when I turned around it was Jessamine. She was holding a spear, and once I realized that she hit me across the head with the end of it, making me stumble back trying to regain my footing. She hit me again, but this time my knees gave in beneath me and I went down, I looked up at her, but couldn't make out her face anymore. I felt a small rain drop hit the top of my head, and when I looked up at the sky it began to pour, slowly making the fog disappear. When I turned my attention to Jessamine, I noticed there were tears falling down her cheeks.

"I never thought of myself as a killer Ebony I hope you know that. But I need to save my brother, I need to get him home." she bent her head down, ashamed of herself. I slowly stood up, courage and pride fighting against the pain in my body.

"You're not the only ones who have loved ones" I said, she nodded in understanding, and when she lifted her head back up to look in my eyes, the innocent girl that showed only a few seconds ago was gone. She was replaced with the evil of the arena. I ran forward, going to attack her from the side, knocking her down and stealing her weapons, but I was cut short. When I looked down, there was a spear sticking through my stomach and out my back. I looked up at Jessamine and she gritted her teeth and pushed slamming the spear into the tree behind me, pinning me there. I screamed out in pain as blood slowly seeped out of the hole in my body.

She stood there; she was so close I could feel her breath caress my cheek. "I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me" she said, looking into my eyes once again, I just smiled.

"Yeah" I said, slowly twining my fingers around the hilt of the dagger in her belt "I hope you forgive me too" I said before taking the blade and shoving it through the top of her neck, feeling it pierce her brain. "See you soon" I whispered as her eyes glazed over and she dropped to the floor.

Her cannon went off, and both the boys looked over at me, only now realizing we were still here. Or at least one of us was. I was shaking uncontrollably, trying to pull the spear out enough to get out of the tree, but it was no use. My energy was draining and the pain was overbearing. I slumped over, unable to stay strong any longer.

"No!" the pain in Sorrel's voice made me wince, I was going in and out of consciousness, unable to fully understand what was going on around me. I looked up long enough to see Malakai take Sorrels' neck between his hands and pull, breaking the bones instantly. Once his body fell to the floor he made no attempt to take his time coming to me. He ran to me, looking me up and down. I could see tears start to form in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no" He kept repeating it, mumbling softly, probably trying to make since of my current situation. "Ebony I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry baby" he said, taking my head in his hands, I could barely see his bottom lip tremble with his despair. I smiled weakly at him "I told you this would happen" I looked down at the spear going through my body, "well, I was hoping it wouldn't be like this but-" I snorted "I guess I deserve it huh?" I tried to laugh but a searing pain shot through my body when I did, so I tried to hold it in. Malakai just shook his head, I could see his shoulders quake with his tears, "you don't deserve this, you never deserved this" he looked up at me again, I could see him breaking inside and all I wanted to do was hug him and say everything was going to be alright. But we both new that was a lie.

"Take the picture" I said, my voice was becoming weak and strained and I knew I only had a few minutes before I was completely unconscious from the pain. "Please?" I said, and he nodded, taking the picture of Rizi carefully out of my pocket and putting it in his.

"I love you Ebony Morella, and I always will" he said cupping my face in his palm, rubbing his thumb against my right cheek. I faintly smiled, knowing I don't have the energy for much more.

"I love you to Malakai Slate" I spoke barely above a whisper, knowing only he can hear what I'm saying. I looked back down at the spear embedded in my stomach "you need to take it out, it's the only thing keeping me here" I said, tears finally coming to my eyes. I know this was what I wanted; this is what I planned since they called my name at the Reaping. But for some reason, I never thought I would have to say goodbye to the man I love. I thought it would be a simple, painless end. That just proves nobody gets what they want.

He kissed my forehead, and when I pulled back I really looked at his face. The strong lines of his jaw, the passionate blue eyes that always seemed to draw me in, the curly brown hair that was now wet from the rain. All the features that made up the man that I loved, and it broke my heart knowing I will never see him again.

He wrapped his hands around the end of the spear, I took a deep shaky, painful breath "Wait for me by heavens gates" he whispered in my ear, so only I could hear. Just then a flood of tears fell down my cheeks. "Never forget, and always remember" I said back, barely able to talk through the tears. He drew in a shaky breath and pulled.

A sharp pain flew throughout by body, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. The fall was like a dream, I wasn't scared, or nervous of what was to come. I just counted the beats of my heart as my body slid from the hold of the tree and fell towards the impending ground.

_Thump_.

I thought about all the faces of the ones I had killed.

_Thump_.

The innocent victims of the Capitals vengeance, and ultimately mine.

_Thump_.

Cyri's smiling face. Her empty tears. Her dead eyes.

_Thump_.

Malakai's warm body around me on a snow filled day.

_Thump_.

His deep meaningful eyes always seeming to find the good in me, when there is only bad.

_Thump_.

His tear stricken face as he said his last goodbye.

_Thump_.

The soft, gentleness of his lips as his hands caressed every part of my body.

_Thump_.

The deep love I felt for him, and the price I will eternally pay for leaving his side.

Then I hit the ground.

My heart grew forever silent.

And my cannon went off.

_I'm still in the arena, but it's like I'm looking at everything through one of the Capitals hidden cameras. I looked down at my body, and noticed it wasn't the ground I had hit but Malakai's outstretched arms. He lay me down carefully, curling me up to his chest and gently kissing my head. He looked down at my district token, Sagans' necklace. He carefully took it off and cupped it in his hands before sliding it in his pocket. _

_He took a deep breath before standing up with me in his arms. "Congratulations on the winner of the ninety-sixth Hunger Games, Malakai Slate!" Xanthius' voice boomed throughout the arena. Malakai looked up sadly as the hovercraft came down to pick him up, refusing to let my body go. He was taken out of the arena, not once letting go of me. I smiled as he left, feeling nothing but pride for the man I love._

_When he was finally out of site I turned around, not sure what to do or where to go from here._

_"He'll be okay" I turned around, and had to take a few steps back when I saw Sagan perched up on top of the Cornucopia. She laughed when she saw my reaction, "hello to you too" she said, jumping down. I didn't have time to think up a response before I ran over to her, running into her arms. She tightened her grip around me, "I've missed you so much" I whispered through tears, and she nodded, fully understanding. _

_After a good five minutes she pulled away from me and smiled, "Well you're home now." She said, nodding in the direction of the arena._

_"What?" I asked not fully understanding what she was saying, this was death? No pearly white gates? Or an elevator to the monstrosity we call hell? "This is the end?" I asked looking all around me. _

_I noticed faces, the faces of all the Tributes who died in my games. But not only my games, but all of them, every single person that has ever been the cruel victim of the games were here, smiling at me._

_They're happy._

_"No, this isn't the end" Sagan said, looping her arm into mine and leading me towards the others. They all greeted me with smiling faces, and I smiled back, looking towards Sagan again, demanding an explanation, but she only smiled "it's only the start of an infinite beginning."_


End file.
